Nerevarine Rising - Book II: City of Mournhold
by actualbastila
Summary: Several months after Dagoth Ur's defeat and the end of the Blight, Ulina is attacked by assassins. Tracking them to Mournhold, Ulina, Julan and Shani get caught up in-between Lady Almalexia's Tribunal Temple, and the Royal Family - and along with it - a web of lies, deceit, secrets and surprises. And Ulina needs to decides who's side she's on. *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _19th of Sun's Dusk, 3E 327_

The streets of Mournhold were even more crowded than usual, he found. He didn't venture into the city very often, but when he did, it was usually quiet. Which he couldn't help but find strange. No one could possibly be aware of who he was.

Today, the Great Bazaar was busy. Children ran amok, and young couples found dark, narrow alleyways so they would not be found doing the unspeakable. The drunk were found unconscious or vomiting, people danced or handed out free food or gifts. It was almost as if New Life had come already. He wasn't used to it, but at least he was able to pass through the crowd mostly unnoticed.

Vules was waiting for him beside the sewer entrance, and he smiled almost nervously when he set his eyes on him. He remained expressionless, but he couldn't help but be amused by this nonetheless.

"Ah, serjo," a voice greeted him, "I was wondering when you would show up. A fine celebration this is, is it not?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Celebration?"

"Ah, yes, serjo. News of the Nerevarine's achievements reached the mainland. Everyone has an excuse to be happy for the first time in…well…decades –"

"I didn't come here to be told what I already know," he snapped. "I came here so that we can confirm some kind of arrangement after the last time your organization failed me _miserably."_

Vules scowled.

"Let me assure you, serjo, that not even _I_ saw that coming," Vules began. "That was the first time we have _ever_ failed a contract. And to fail one such as you is – shall I say – incredibly embarrassing for us."

He then grabbed the front of Vules's shirt, giving him a menacing glare that felt about a sharp as being stabbed with a thousand daggers.

"Then do _not_ let the count go up to two," he snarled. "Or – shall I say – you _will_ regret it. Immensely."

"Yes, serjo," Vules managed to say, despite his currently frightened state.

"Good," he nodded. "Contact me when the job is done.

He let the old assassin go, and then turned the corner, making his way back to the palace through the Temple gardens. On the way, however, he was stopped cold when he heard a familiar voice stop him in his tracks.

"Helseth," she hissed. Helseth turned to see Balsea, an old friend of his uncle's. She must have been making her way back to Godsreach.

So much for remaining inconspicuous.

"Balsea," he returned coldly.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, quietly but deadly. Helseth, in turn, also narrowed his eyes.

"None of your concern," he snarled. Balsea shook her head, almost as if in disgust or disbelief.

"You _do_ realize that this is not an area in which you can succeed, do you not?" Helseth tried not to look taken aback. _She knew._ "She's someone who's managed to outsmart the Great Houses of Vvardenfell, and managed to convince the Ashlander tribes to name her Nerevarine. Do you honestly think one lone assassin is going to be able to take her out?"

"That last time was merely a coincidence," Helseth snapped. "They cannot fail _twice."_

"You seem so sure of yourself," Balsea murmured. "But you seem to be forgetting who this is. This is no common enemy, Helseth. In fact, I do not believe she's your enemy at all."

"And what if she is? You've heard the stories. You've heard that the Nerevarine is supposed to rule Morrowind, and that would mean overthrowing the –"

"Please _refrain_ from lying to my face, Helseth Hlaalu," Balsea hissed. For a moment, there was silence, except for the sounds of chirping crickets and people chattering away behind them. "You may be able to fool your people, but not I. I _know_ your family. I know better than that. We both know that is _not_ the reason you have chosen to target her. You are not the kind of man who would chose to believe in ancient superstitions."

"That is, until they have proven to be true," Helseth retorted.

"Stop it," Balsea snarled. "Have you _no_ heart? _No_ respect for your uncle or his memory?"

"The only reason you are still around is _because_ I have respect for my uncle's memory!"

Balsea snorted at this.

"If you did, you wouldn't be doing this," she insisted. "But seeing as you are, I am going to warn you. You will _not_ succeed in this endeavor. This girl is smart and capable and she will foil you at every turn."

"Funny," Helseth remarked. "I wonder where she gets _that_ from?"

Just as Balsea was about to say more, he turned on his heel and went back to the Palace, leaving her in silence.


	2. City of Mournhold

**Chapter One: City of Mournhold.**

 _ 1st of Morning Star, 3E 428 _

Cleaning up the mess after being attacked by assassins was _not_ how I envisioned my first morning of the year to go.

Nope. I didn't expect it to be a Cyrodiilic New Life by any means. In the Imperial City during this time of year, there was usually snow on the ground, decorations hanging up, someone went outside the city limits and occasionally lit fireworks. My sister would complain about the cold, but somehow my entire family would still manage to have fun regardless.

It was as if someone had cursed all my New Life celebrations to be doomed. Last year was a disaster. And so was this. Julan and I cleaned up the mess alongside Shani, who had found out. I mean, her bedroom was right next door. She must have heard. And when she heard, she was outraged.

And when she heard we had kept the details of the attack under wraps, she was even more outraged.

"This happened before?" Shani demanded, while scrubbing the bloodstains out of the floor. Julan and I exchanged looks.

"While we were staying in Vivec, back in Sun's Height when we were trying to convince the Hlaalu to make me their Hortator," I elaborated. "An assassin attacked me…I had no idea it would happen _again_ , Shani. I thought maybe it was a mistake -"

"- or it was the Temple, who more than likely wanted her dead," Julan added, before taking my hand tightly and squeezing it in attempt to reassure me. It worked, up until Shani responded by throwing us both huge glares.

"Well, _clearly_ it's neither!" She snarled. "The Temple isn't after you anymore, and these guys…whoever they are…attacked you _twice!_ Obviously it's _not_ a mistake!"

"Yeah, I know that now," I replied. "Once could have been a mere coincidence, but twice…not so much. Someone obviously wants me dead."

"And what are you going to do, Ulina?" Shani asked.

"Find out whoever's responsible," I responded quietly. I had no choice in the matter. If something wasn't done about this, the assassins would likely attack me again. And again. And as many times as it took until I was dead, and perhaps the ones I had come to care about were dead as well.

I needed help. But I had no idea where to start.

"Seriously, Ulina…what are we going to _do_ about this?" Julan asked. "I have enough trouble sleeping _normally_ , I don't need my fears confirmed by actual assassins sneaking up on us! There's nothing else for it - I'm just going to have to stay awake forever, aren't I?"

"Don't be ridiculous," was all I managed to say. "I think this is going to require a bit of detective work."

I recalled the last time I saw Huleeya, and when he stated that there was another assassin's guild out there somewhere, and despite the fact that he said he doubted it was them who attacked me, I couldn't rule them out completely.

"I need to see one of the guards," I said.

And the only guards in this area were Ordinators. Oh well. It wouldn't matter. Julan didn't seem impressed by the suggestion.

"The Ordinators? _Those_ fetchers? Just how helpful could they possibly be?"

"Barely, most likely, but I have to try," I said, before getting up, turning around, and leaving the Cornerclub before either Julan or Shani could catch up with me, turning the corners and keeping an eye out for any Ordinators. There were none that I could see. Gods, it seemed that whenever I came to Vivec, the Ordinators were _everywhere._

"What are you doing out of bed, scum?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, but didn't, and instead turned around and tried to remain as calm as possible while speaking to the Ordinator. I had to find one of them while I was least expecting it. Typical.

"I need some help," I began. I couldn't tell by the helmet, but I think he raised his eyebrows. "I was attacked in my sleep tonight. By an assassin."

There was a slight pause. I felt him study me slightly for a moment, before speaking.

"Did they have a writ?"

"See, that's the thing; they didn't."

"Are you hurt, sera?"

Gods, was that _concern_ I heard in his voice? I wasn't entirely sure. But if it was, that was just damn unsettling.

"Not much," was all I said. "They were dressed in black armor, and –"

"Stop there," the Ordinator stated. "All black armor, you say?"

I nodded, not wanting to bite out a sarcastic response and anger the Ordinator. He sighed.

"From your description, it sounds like the work of the Dark Brotherhood," he said darkly. Hah, he said it _darkly._ Oh, gods. I should not have written it as such. Too late. Anyways, _the Dark Brotherhood?_ Sounded like the name of an amateur religious cult or something. And a cliché one at that. _I_ could have thought of a better name.

"...I'm not sure who you angered, but stay away from me," he finished. "I suppose this should be officially reported, though. But there's no one in Vivec who would be able to help you. Speak to Apelles Matius in Ebonheart. I heard he just came in from Kvatch...and is curious about Dark Brotherhood activity on this island."

Ebonheart. It wasn't far, but it was late. Still, it was now or never. I ran back to the Black Shalk Cornerclub, seeing Shani and Julan where they were when I had left, and let out a sigh of relief, before shutting the door and turning to them both with a dark expression.

"Did you find one?" Shani asked. I nodded slowly.

"Apparently I've been targeted by an assassin's guild known as the Dark Brotherhood," I responded. "The Ordinators won't help me."  
"S'wits," Julan muttered.

"But apparently there might be someone who could in Ebonheart," I replied, before grabbing my bag. Shani's eyes lit up in alarm, and she began to protest, but I held up a hand.

"What are you -?"

"Going," I stated firmly. Julan narrowed his eyes.

"Not without us," he insisted. "It's late. If you get attacked, I want to be there."

"Me too," Shani also insisted. I sighed. I wish I could have seen the consequences that followed from them coming with me, but I was so stupid that I didn't. I suppose it isn't fair to condemn myself for the events that would unfold, but even today I cannot really help myself. I should have insisted they stay behind, and find a life without me.

But I didn't know we would be gone for as long as we were.

* * *

The next day, after renting rooms at the Six Fishes we met Apelles Matius in the Council Chambers. He was an older Imperial man who seemed very good at making everyone around him feel small and inferior at best. I told him my story, which, until I namedropped the Dark Brotherhood, seemed uninterested. He sat down and paid attention when I told the story, however, shaking his head in disgust as I finished. Then, he spoke.

"So," he began. " _The_ Dark Brotherhood? You say you've been attacked by _them?_ The fact that you're standing here seems to suggest otherwise."

I shrugged.

"Are you saying that no one's managed to stop them?"

"It's rare to hear of such a thing," Matius replied. "My father was murdered by them years ago, and even then, he still managed to put up a fight. I've wanted to take them all out ever since. My cousin, Savlian, thinks I'm crazy. But enough about me. Why are they after you?"

"I have no idea," I admitted. Honestly, if I had the slightest idea as to why, why would I be approaching Matius about this? I wouldn't. I'd be rushing off to take care of them myself.

Matius eyed me cautiously.

"That's bad business," Matius began pacing the floor. "I don't know who it is that wants you dead, and I honestly don't _want_ to know. Dark Brotherhood activity here on Vvardenfell has been almost unheard of, so the fact that you came to me with this is…unexpected. But I know they have a large contingent back on the mainland, and they've supposedly grown even more powerful in the last few months."

I stopped listening once I heard the word "mainland" used.

"Mainland?"

Despite the fact that the blight was now over, boats to and from Vvardenfell were still not allowed through. You must have special permission – complete with official paperwork - to leave Vvardenfell or _something._ Yet, somehow, that assassin was able to get through unsuspectingly. Either the paperwork to get through from the mainland to Vvardenfell, or someone powerful had a hold over the Dark Brotherhood. If so, someone powerful who wanted me dead.

The former seemed more likely.

"Yes, in Mournhold _itself_ , actually," Matius answered. "If you're feeling particularly suicidal, you can check it out for yourself. Of course, it's not easy to get there these days. Even though the Blight seems to be gone, Mournhold is wary of visitors from Vvardenfell. There is one way you might get there, though."

He turned around.

" _Asciene!"_ He yelled, and then a short, middle-aged Breton entered the room. She was wearing large, red Mages robes and a frown.

"What is it, Apelles?" She asked, seemingly annoyed. "I'm rather busy…as you should be too…"

"This woman…"

"...and me," Julan suddenly interjected.

"...make me three," Shani added.

I turned to them, trying not to grin like an idiot. I couldn't help but feel great that they were coming with me then, ready to help me through this…bizarre ordeal. Matius rolled his eyes.

"This is going to make things much harder," he began, "They may not even let _one_ person into Mournhold. Three? More cause to be problematic. But fine," Matius let out a sigh of resignation. "Miss, once you arrive, you're on your own with this. Asciene, this woman _and_ her companions need transport to Mournhold. Immediately."

Asciene scowled

"How do I know Effe-Tei will even be around to receive them? If he doesn't, it'll be a bloody waste of my time and magicka." She laughed. "Also, considering how highly… _irregular_ travel to Mournhold is these days, _I_ could get into trouble -"

"I was attacked by the Dark Brotherhood," I blurted, "and I need to find out why."

These words seemed to have an effect on Asciene. She was no longer annoyed, but shocked. In fact, she looked as if she was about to gasp.

"Oh, my!"

"Can you understand why I said _immediately_ now, Asciene?" Matius snapped.

"I can see why you'd want to get that cleared up, dear," Asciene looked as if she feared me now. I couldn't say I was actually happy about it. "That's… _dangerous_ business, though. I can't say I'd be happy to send you off on that sort of fool's errand…"

Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. I could apparently handle Dagoth Ur and his entire Sixth House, but not an assassin's guild? _Please_.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to," Julan said, before he placed a hand on my shoulder. Asciene shrugged awkwardly, probably not wanting to anger any of us.

"Well, if you're sure, though, I suppose I can oblige you," she nodded. "Take care, Ulina. Those people are _not_ to be taken lightly. _Mournhold_ is not to be taken lightly. Do you have everything you need?"

Well, I should think so. I had all my supplies in my rucksack, as did Julan and Shani. I nodded, and then Asciene cast some sort of spell. It didn't take me long to figure out it was some sort of intervention spell, but as to what sort, I cannot place my finger on. The world was suddenly spinning in several different directions. After a while, I couldn't even see anything, and all I could hear was the sound of Shani screaming "I think I'm about to get sick!" at the top of her lungs.

Moments later, all three of us landed in a pile on the ground. In some of the most awkward positions possible.

"Argh, Sha, get your foot out of my –"

"I'm sorry, Julan, that wasn't my fault –"

I kept silent, observing the surroundings. The ground was the color of jade. _Oh, hell, maybe it_ is _jade._ In fact, the whole area around looked regal and well done.

This was Indoril architecture. The kind I had only heard about, but never seen, as it had little to no presence in Vvardenfell. It was wonderful. In front of us, there was a large flower pot with strange pink flowers in it. Beside a small table, there was an older Argonian wearing a set of regal, purple robes. He peered at us.

"Welcome to the city of Mournhold."


	3. Darkened Depths

**A/N: Make no mistake - my posting is still on hiatus for now. There have been IRL problems on my end, most of it personal but also relating to writer's block...my very best friend. When posting begins on a regular schedule, I'll update the summary.**

 **But I'll post this today as it's been finished awhile. I'll post again when I've finished a certain amount of material.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Darkened Depths**

 _ 3rd of Morning Star, 3E 428 _

"Although I can't imagine why you are here," the Argonian continued. "Asciene sent you, I imagine? Well, I think it's time for you to go back."

No, it wasn't. If he sent us back now, we would never find out why the Dark Brotherhood attacked me. And then they would probably try and do so again. And again. And as many times as it took until they got results. Who knows…maybe someone _else_ might get hurt during all this.

He was about to cast a recall spell on us, but Shani let out a cry of protest (I knew she was in no hurry to be recalled again so soon) before I raised a hand.

"I was attacked by the Dark Brotherhood," I said quickly. "And I came here to find out why."

The Argonian's expression changed from annoyance to fright and then he pointed towards one of the guards who entered the room, wearing bright red and gold armor.

"Dark Brotherhood, you say?" The Guard sounded shocked.

"I guess you heard us, then," I said blankly. "I need to find them."

The guard snorted his contempt.

"Trying to find them, eh? It's _your_ funeral," he remarked.

"Watch it," Julan snapped. "You're talking to –"

The guard seemingly heard nothing Julan had to say, and instead turned towards me with a grim expression.

"Look, you never heard it from me, but I've heard rumors that they have a hideout in the ruins of Old Mournhold," he said. "You can get there through the sewers in the Great Bazaar. I'd wait until morning, however. You look exhausted."

He was right. I _was_ exhausted. I needed to rest before taking my next plan of action, and so did Julan and Shani.

"Where is the nearest inn?" I asked.

"The Winged Guar is in Godsreach," the guard told me, before taking his first few steps away from me. I had so much more to ask, but I knew I shouldn't keep the guard from doing his job. I turned to Julan and Shani.

"We'll figure out where to go from here tomorrow," I told them. "Let's get to the Winged Guar and get some rest.

That was easier said than done, if I'm being completely honest. Rest didn't come easily that night, and I tossed and turned beside Julan. When I had eventually had enough, I got out of the bed and sat by the windowsill, overlooking Godsreach. The city still seemed fairly busy, despite the late hour. I saw what looked like Ordinators patrolling the streets, and a few civilians running around. The most notable one I can think of was a hooded figure that seemingly disappeared into a small crowd. Considering the nature of this city, I thought it a bit strange that no one seemed to notice whoever that was. But I decided not to pay much mind to that when I saw a shadowy figure creeping around on the window tops.

Who would be _crazy_ enough to leap across the roofs of buildings?

The next day turned out to be a fairly _long_ one.

After breakfast, Julan, Shani and I left the Winged Guar, and I decided that for what we were to do, we had to leave the Winged Guar and go on a little expedition of our own. Mournhold was beautiful. I adored the Indoril architecture, which made the city seemingly glamorous. It seemed like a nice place to take a holiday. It was a shame, really, because I knew at one point that was what I had intended to do; come to Mournhold and find out as much information about my parents as possible. _And_ maybe make a holiday of it for good measure. What with all of the sights to see in this city, I imagined it would be worth it.

"Have you thought about what you plan to do _after_ we deal with these assassins?" Shani asked.

I sighed. I really hadn't. And that wasn't a good thing.

"Not really," I answered truthfully.

Julan scowled.

"No offense, but I think we should just find these bastards and _leave,"_ he said. "I mean, do we really have any reason to stick around after this?"

I was about to open my mouth to speak, but Shani shot me a warning look. She seemingly _knew_ what I was going to say. But after a moment's contemplation, I decided I really didn't care. I refused to let such a thing remain buried.

"I want to find my parents," I said. Julan raised an eyebrow. Shani buried her face into her hands. "I mean, my _real_ parents. I know you probably won't like this, but it's not as if they could have just disappeared into thin air. They have to exist."

"Ai, but…Ulina, what if you were never _meant_ to find them?" Julan responded. "I mean, knowing what you told me about your parents, maybe they never wanted you to find them?"

I sighed.

"Look, it was just a thought I had," well, maybe _more_ than a thought but that wasn't the point. "But right now, I think we should focus on those assassins."

Eventually, after roaming the Great Bazaar for what felt like hours and passing through large crowds of people, we eventually found the entrance to the sewers. As soon as I stepped down the ladder, the most repugnant smells filled my nostrils. I should have brought clothespins. But then again, what the hell _else_ was I expecting?

"Well, we're in the sewers," Julan remarked as he climbed down himself, before quickly looking around. "Sure, it's a _fancy_ sewer, but..."

"Yes, I'm well _aware_ that it stinks, Julan," I replied, just as Shani quickly followed. I saw her grimace, just before she quickly tied her long braids back so they no longer trailed on the floor behind her. I think we were all trying hard not to gag just then. I suppose the two of them should have thought twice before coming with me, if for that reason than no other. "But we need to find the Dark Brotherhoo –"

I was interrupted by a loud, unpleasant sound. The three of us turned around and saw three large, and incredibly ugly looking creatures. I vaguely recognized them, but I knew I hadn't really faced such beasts before. They didn't look any more formidable than a wild scamp you'd face in the wilderness of Vvardenfell.

"What are those?" Julan asked.

Shani scowled.

"Some kind of daedra…I _think_ , anyway," she added. It didn't matter what they were to me. I just knew they were armed, with large fangs bared and ready to storm towards us and try to kill us. I'm sure I'd find out later. I drew my sword, Julan started to ready a spell and Shani lifted her bow. I thought I saw a flash of darkness move forwards, stabbing one of them in the stomach with what looked like a spear (admittedly, it was so badly made I could hardly tell), and then I saw who it was. The hood fell off her face and I saw the face of a Breton girl not much older than Shani or I, with long, blonde hair tied back into a bun. She had clear blue eyes. All the better to see us with and stare at us blankly, I'm gus.

I had no idea who this woman was. Or what her intentions were. But even after Julan and Shani took out the other two beasts, I still held my sword up. She also still held up her spear.

Fair enough, I suppose.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

I snorted.

"Who am I? Just who are _you?"_ I also demanded. "And why would I tell you?"

She sighed.

"Alright, fair enough," she said. "Let me try this again. What in Oblivion is someone like you doing down here?"

For some reason, I thought she sounded different from the usual Morrowind fare. She wasn't from Cyrodiil, I knew that much. But she wasn't from around here, either, clearly. Made me wonder what she was doing in the sewers.

"Trying to find the Dark Brotherhood," I said, without thinking, which only caused Julan and Shani to scowl heavily. Yeah, I supposed I ought to have thought twice about just blurting that piece of information out. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not trying to _hire_ them, are you?" She didn't seem impressed by the idea in the slightest.

"Gods, are you crazy?" Julan bit out. "No!"

"They tried to have me killed," I explained. "I need answers as to why."

She blinked slightly, but then lowered her weapon. I later found out it was crafted from an old branch.

"My name's Fin," she told me. "And I can tell you're not from around here."

 _Neither are you,_ I thought, but said nothing.

"Those things," Fin gestured towards the bodies of the small beasts from earlier, "are not daedra. They're goblins."

Ah. Goblins. So _that's_ why they seemed so familiar. I had once read about them in this old, Cyrodiilic children's book. Supposedly, some lived under the sewers of the Imperial City sewers. But as I had never ventured into the Imperial City sewers (and honest to Gods, who _would?)_ I couldn't say for sure.

It seemed Cyrodiil wasn't the only place that had goblins, however.

"Well, gee," Shani kicked the unmoving corpse of one of the goblins, "wasn't expecting _that."_

"You don't seem to be expecting much of anything," Julan pointed out. Shani threw him a glare, but said nothing. Fin turned to me, and we continued on with her.

Honestly, I would have hesitated had I thought to at that moment. Accepting help from a strange girl in the sewers didn't really _seem_ like the smartest idea, but really, I'm glad I accepted Fin's presence.

Because from that day onwards, Fin became my friend. And even if I later said otherwise (and being entirely disrespectful of the time I spent with this wonderful girl as well), it is likely I am the better off for it. Even today.

We continued onwards, with Fin eventually ending up taking the lead. Considering I didn't know the sewers that well anyway, I wisely decided not to object. Soon enough, we stopped just before a large body of water.

"The assassins supposedly make their home down this end," Fin told us, before quickly adding, "if the rumors are true, anyway."

Fin then turned to us skeptically, narrowing her eyes.

"When you _do_ find them, what exactly is it that you plan on doing?" She demanded. "There will be more of them than there are of us now…and to make matters worse, they're all trained assassins."

Shani snorted.

"Are you kidding me?" She let out. "Little boys who wear black and hide in sewers aren't _nearly_ as scary as we are. Nope. Not since we have the Nerevarine on our side."

I resisted the urge to let out a groan. Fin smiled slightly, but then turned to me.

"I was referring to you, as amusing as your companion might be," Fin told me, but she flashed Shani a grin regardless. I thought I saw Shani's cheeks tinge purple.

"I thought it'd be simple," I heard Julan say. "We go in, they attack, we kill them all, the end."

"I think it'll be a bit more complicated than that," I admitted, before turning and diving into the murky waters. I could hear the other three follow behind, and as soon as we reached the surface, I knew we had found the place. The four of us eventually stood before a door; the door had the most frightening looking images I had ever seen. A bone white skull, a dark handprint, a ghostly looking woman surrounded by several skeletons…

 _"What is one's eventual fate?"_

I turned to everyone, before I heard Julan clear his throat and answer.

"Death," he replied, and just like that the door opened, and the four of us were looking upon what looked like a small village in the sewers. A small village for Dark Brotherhood assassins, wandering back and forth, conversing with each other.

I suppose the sewers weren't _entirely_ uncomfortable, then.

"Did they build all this?" I asked aloud. Fin merely shook her head.

"I seriously doubt it," she replied. "We're in Old Mournhold; this used to all be apart of the city."

"What happened?" Julan asked. Fin merely shook her head.

"Something happened with that Goddess or something," Fin replied in an undertone. "Almalexia. It happened eras ago, though."

I turned to Shani, who was scanning the area, before she shook her head disdainfully.

"I can't believe these s'wits _really_ call themselves the Dark Brotherhood," I heard her mutter. "I mean, seriously, could a bunch of assassins get _anymore_ pathetic?"

"No," I replied, firmly. Shani snorted.

"Maybe I'll call them the Spooky Boy's Club instead," she finished, before pulling out an arrow and aiming for the head of the nearest assassin. It only just occurred to me that we had spent most of our time hiding and bloody _talking_ rather than taking down the Spooky Boy's Club.

That's it. From now on, the Dark Brotherhood shall forevermore be known to me as the Spooky Boy's Club.

I began to ready a spell, and I thought I saw Julan do the same. Fin stayed nearby, holding out her hand-crafted spear, just in case any of the assassins came nearby.

Eventually, it turned into a bloodbath, with all the assassins trying to attack. Fortunately for us, I had the feeling most of the members of the Spooky Boy's Club were better at the arts of stealth and secrecy. And murdering individuals in their sleep. They didn't really know that much about _actually_ fighting dirty.

And even though I really hated to brag, I'm pretty sure I could take out a bunch of assassins if I could take down a "God."

Soon enough, most of the SBC members were either dead, or unconscious. I suspected the latter, to be honest. I noticed that several of them were still breathing, even if they lay on the ground with broken bones and bloody leather armor. Fin quickly noticed one of the still living, and quickly drew a knife out of one of her boots, lifting it towards his throat.

"Fin!" Julan cried, before running over to her. Shani and I followed, while Fin ignored us and continued with the knife.

"Your leader," she hissed, "where is he?"

She quickly lifted the mask, revealing the battered face of a relatively young Dunmer girl, with mess dark hair and red eyes. Red eyes usually aren't an unusual sight among the Dunmer; I'm fairly certain we're all _supposed_ to have them. But these eyes were…unusually bright red. It was unsettling.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell _you?"_ she spat, before proceeding to cough up blood. "I made a promise…an oath."

I winced went Fin brought the knife closer to the assassin's throat.  
"Because I may just let you go," Fin replied. "Now…where?"

The girl pointed towards the North Building. I let out a sigh of anticipation.

Now…now _hopefully_ I could gain some answers.

* * *

Fin kept her word; she let the young assassin go, with Julan and Shani warning her she was likely to regret that decision. I decided to let it go. The four of us eventually found our way to the North Building, where very few assassins roamed the halls. There were several rats, however. I couldn't help but wonder if the SBC kept them as pets.

"We'll split up," I said to the other three. Fin and Shani merely shrugged. Julan hesitated, and then I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on, Julan, I can take care of myself. Besides, this place isn't very big. We'll find each other in no time."

So I patrolled the hallways of the North Building alone, trying not to trip over the various objects that were left lying around. Old parchment, dusty bottles…and piles of what looked like something distinctly unpleasant. I'm not even going to bother writing down what it is. Good Gods, I knew these s'wits were assassins, but did they have to be such slobs as well?

Eventually, I made a wrong – or right, depending on how you see it – turn and came face to face with an older Dunmer male, with dark but greying hair. He was unmasked, but otherwise appeared more or less the same to the rest of the SBC.

When he saw me, he smiled. It was...rather unsettling. As if his grin was made up of a thousand of so maggots, still squirming across his face. And even then, that metaphor made me even _more_ uncomfortable.

"You would dare enter the lair of the Dark Brotherhood, little one?" He began with a very noticeable sneer.

 _Well, hello to you too._

I felt myself scowl, and my hand instantly went to my weapon.

"Why did you try to kill me?" I demanded in a low tone of voice.

The Dunmer snorted.

"Because we were contracted to do so, by the will of the Night Mother," he responded, as if the answer was as obvious as the sky being blue. Understandably, this only caused my scowl to deepen. "By the will of Sithis. We will complete our mission here and now."

"Oh yeah? Well, take your best shot," I challenged.

 _Alright, I really need to learn to shut up._

He took out a bow, and readied an arrow so quickly I wasn't sure if I had actually seen it. I pulled out my sword, but otherwise did nothing. Making a move this quickly would be foolish.

"A speedy death to you, Ulina Therayn," he finished, before letting the arrow go.

I ducked.

The arrow landed against the wall, and I took this as my chance to strike. Unfortunately for me, it seemed this guy was no idiot; this guy seemed like he knew almost every trick in the book as he gracefully dodged every single attack.

I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Impressive," he told me as we fought, "I would consider offering you membership, had you not just killed most of my brothers and sisters. And the fact that your death has already been promised to Sithis."

"Shut _up_ ," I snarled, starting to hold my sword towards his neck. I had no interest in joining this pathetic little club of murderers. "Tell me who wanted to have me killed."

"I value the privacy of my customers," he spat back.

The battle continued, with each of us dodging each other's attacks. Soon enough, I heard a cry from the other side of the room.

 _Fin._

My opponent turned around, and he looked shocked by her presence for reasons I didn't understand. Nor did I care to, either. While he was distracted, I stabbed him in the stomach, watching as his body fell to the floor. I watched as blood spilled onto the floor, soaking the mer's body.

The fact that I'm getting used to such events really isn't a good thing. Honestly.

"No...Tell my liege…"

My eyes landed on the broken body of the SBC leader. He was coughing up blood by this point. As unpleasant as it was, I knelt beside him and narrowed my eyes.

 _"Who?"_ I demanded. "Who is your liege? Is that the one trying to kill me?"

For several moments, the man didn't respond, instead coughing while trying to grab a piece of parchment from his pocket, and then grasping my hand tightly and handing me the note. The note had some bloodstains here and there, but it was still likely readable.

"Tell my liege…" he insisted, "tell him I have...I have…failed h..."

The Dunmer didn't say anything more, he just stopped breathing. Fin entered the room and shook her head.

"His name was Dandras Vules," she told me. "I saw him often in the Bazaar. Never pegged him as the assassin type."

I said nothing, and instead began to read through the paper.

 _The Bearer of this document, under special dispensation of the Night Mother, who has entered in a contract in perpetuity with H, is given special dispensation to execute Ulina Therayn, a Dunmer recently residing on the island of Vvardenfell. In accordance with all laws and traditions, the afore-mentioned personage will be executed in the name of H in the most expedient manner possible. All services of the Dark Brotherhood are at the disposal of the Bearer of this binding and non-disputable document._

H? _H? Really?_ Honestly, while Mournhold wasn't the _largest_ city in Morrowind, it certainly wasn't the smallest, either. Hundreds – if not thousands – of people likely lived in these streets. How was I going to be able to track down someone with just one initial?

This was going to be worse than the case of my missing parents. Because this situation was much, much more _dire_ situation.

Oh, Divines…I had my work cut out for me.


	4. The Common Tongue

**A/N: Firstly of all, I would like to apologize to everyone who has been reading this story. 2016 sucked, for reasons I'm sure you can imagine as well as on a personal level. I've been busy with quite a lot of stuff, which includes the process of moving from one country to another. Yikes.**

 **But I never forgot about this story. I've finished it and (hopefully) will update every Friday from now on.**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Common Tongue.**

 _16th of Morning Star, 3E 428_

I searched the desk nearby; there was no other information. At least, not any that was of any use to me. There were a few correspondences from Vvardenfell, Black Marsh, and even Cyrodiil. There were letters from Severa Magia, Cheelal and Lucian Lachance. Then there was a mysterious message from some fellow named Ungolim.

None of these individuals had _anything_ to do with me. There was no other answers I could find relating to this mystery.

Looked like I was going to remain in Mournhold a lot longer than intended.

 _Great._

"Ulina!"

I turned around. Julan and Shani appeared in the doorway.

"You found something?" Julan asked. I nodded, before holding up the letter. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Let me see that..."

I sighed, and then handed Julan the letter. He scanned its contents (all while Shani read the letter over his shoulder), before shaking his head.

"…oh. I see. It wasn't a mistake, they really did want you dead!" He exclaimed. Shani scowled.

"It's not much to go on, is it?" She asked wearily.

I merely nodded. I _really_ wasn't one for words right now.

"So... who is H?" Julan asked. In response, Fin raised her eyebrows, before she took the letter from Julan. He scowled slightly.

"Hey!" Julan protested, and tried to snatch the letter back, but to no avail. Fin scanned the letter's contents; I thought I saw her wince slightly as she read. Then, she handed it back to Julan with a sigh.

"Who do you think it is?" Shani asked. I didn't answer. Julan got there first.

"About who might want her dead?" He shook his head. "There are so many possibilities!"

"I _know,"_ I bit out. "What in Oblivion is it with people signing with only their initials here? It's ridiculous."

"People do it when they don't want to be found," Fin interjected, her voice dark.

Julan continued.

"I suppose there are two kinds of people it could be: people with names starting with 'H' who are foolish enough to put their real initials on things, and people with names starting with letters other than 'H' who aren't," he told me. "Hmm... Could it be someone from the Temple? I mean, Vivec tried to kill you, why not Almalexia?"

"Except Vivec _didn't_ try to kill me," I pointed out. "You have to keep in mind the Temple hasn't exactly been within Tribunal control for the past…fifty years or more. Besides, he assured me no one among the Temple would try and attack me now, so even if he tried to kill me before…"

Julan narrowed his eyes in my direction.

"You…do _know_ who you're talking about, right, Ulina? The Temple are liars! The Tribunal are false Gods!"

 _Were,_ I corrected, but decided to say nothing on _that_ particular subject. Seriously, that was territory I _didn't_ need to venture into right now. Not now, and hopefully not ever. That was likely something that would only cause a strain in an already fairly loving relationship.

"I don't think it's the Temple, Julan," Shani interjected with only a hint of annoyance. I was secretly grateful for her intervention. I turned to Fin, who was keeping suspiciously silent on all of this.

"You didn't piss off the King of Morrowind, did you?" She asked wearily.

 _What? Why would she think that?_

I raised an eyebrow.

"Not to my knowledge," I replied cautiously.

Julan and Shani just seemed even _more_ confused.

"Helseth? Mephala…why would you think _that?"_

"Because it seems like the kind of thing he would _do,"_ Fin said firmly.

I raised my eyebrows again.

"How do you know _that?"_ I asked. Fin merely pursed her lips.

"You're not from Mournhold, so you don't know about The Common Tongue, but haven't you ever read _A Game at Dinner?"_

I had read many, many books. I _loved_ books. But I hadn't read this one. The title sounded familiar, though. Maybe I had seen it during my many, many adventures in Vvardenfell?

"But that's just a book!" Julan snapped. "Everyone I've heard makes it seem like he's a political mastermind who never leaves evidence!"

He turned to me, the disbelief very much apparent on his face.

"And…Ulina…do you _honestly_ think he'd be stupid enough to use his _real_ initial on this? Come on. This is more likely to be someone from the Temple. Vivec tried to kill you, why not Almalexia?"

"Because we already established that it wasn't?" Shani snapped behind him. "Seriously, Julan…let it go."

But I knew he wouldn't be able to. And, to be honest, neither was I able to.

Just not for the same reasons.

Eventually, after maybe another hour or so of wandering around the sewers, the four of us reemerged on the surface. It was early evening by this point. I could see the sun setting even from where we were. The streets, however, were still bustling with life. I mostly tried to ignore the many sellers trying to hawk their wares and instead was about to head straight to Godsreach. Only I was stopped by my three companions as soon as we reached the gate.

"Ulina, don't you think you should report this?" Julan asked, using a cautious tone. I turned around, and tried not to sigh.

"No," I said. "It's like you said; we deal with the Brotherhood, and we get the hell out."

"That was before we had an idea as to who was behind it!" Shani protested. I turned to see Fin. When our eyes met, she merely shrugged.

"Alright, fine. You two go back to our rooms in Godsreach, and grab our things. I'll go to the nearest Royal Guard and report it," I told them.

"I guess I'd better be going then," Fin stated.

Shani raised her eyebrows.

"What? _Now?"_

"My father's the paranoid kind," Fin told her, before flashing her a quick grin. "If I'm not back soon, it's not going to go over well." She turned to me and Julan with the same grin. "See you 'round."

Before I could even form an opinion, Fin was gone. Julan and I turned to each other, exchanging looks just before Shani grabbed onto Julan's arm and I turned around, preparing to march straight towards the royal courtyard. There were likely to be more Royal Guards there than High Ordinators, of whom I didn't really trust.

You see, just because the Temple was no longer allowed to persecute me didn't mean they had to _like_ me, either. And they didn't like me. At all. Most priests and Ordinators had been taught to hate the Nerevarine for hundreds and hundreds of years, and even though most of what the Temple believed had long since been proven untrue, most Temple officials were too stuck-up to ever admit it. This extended to others in Temple service, such as the priests and Ordinators.

Yeah, I think I'll stick with the Royal Guards, even if there _is_ a small (and very unlikely) possibility that their King wants me dead.

All the guards I asked pointed me in the direction of Tienius Delitian, Captain of the Royal Guard, who spent most of his time in the Throne Room. I entered and looked around. The first thing that caught my eye was that Helseth wasn't there. No kingly looking person was in sight; the throne was empty and most likely cold. The Royal Guards were still around however, and it turned out that they were the only ones. Aside from me, of course, and I stuck out like a sore thumb.

Delitian was an Imperial, and for such a high position in Helseth's court, didn't seem that old at all. As far as I could tell, there wasn't one grey hair on his head. He _did,_ however seem stressed and it was entirely likely that my sudden presence in the Throne Room didn't help in the slightest. I tried to ignore it as I marched up to him, trying not to give away my emotions.

"Are you Captain Delitian?" I asked, my tone blank. He sighed, and then nodded.

"Good, because I'm having a slight…problem, and I was told to come to you and –"

"Follow me," he suddenly bit out. I shrugged, and tried to hide my confusion over this man's sudden aggravation. I followed him back to the Palace Courtyard, which, by this point, was empty except for us.

It was twilight; the only light was from a few lamps hanging from the ceiling and a few glowing, buzzing insects nearby. Before I could open my mouth to explain the situation, he spoke.

"I know who you are."

I said nothing in response, prompting the Captain to continue.

"Ulina Therayn, correct?"

I still said nothing.

"They call you the Nerevarine…reincarnation of an ancient Dunmer war hero. Regardless of what you believe, you are considered a hero."

"I'm just a person," was all I managed to say.

Delitian ignored me.

"I'm Tienius Delitian, Captain of King Helseth's Royal Guards," he said. "But you already know that. But what you don't know that I have influence with King Helseth. And King Helseth is known for rewarding his friends."

I scowled.

"What in _Oblivion_ are you talking about?"

"I have an official matter you might be able to help me with," he told me, speaking as if _I_ was the stupid one for asking.

"No offense, but I've been…having problems of my own."

I handed the contract to Delitian before he could protest, and he scanned the letter, before proceeding to tear the paper into tiny, little pieces.

"What are you -? HEY! You can't –"

Delitian ignored my protests as if he couldn't hear them, and finished by throwing the shredded paper into the wind.

"I won't pretend I don't know about this," he began, carefully.

My confusion quickly turned into outrage. And outrage I didn't even know I had, at that. Why the hell would the King of Morrowind want me dead?

Maybe, deep down, I shouldn't have expected Delitian to help me. Maybe I should have seen this coming.

And then all of a sudden, trying to think about it, I was confused again.

"Wait, so Helseth _does_ want me dead?" I asked. "And you _knew?"_

Fin was right.

 _Fin._

I felt a lump form at the back of my throat at the realization. Just how exactly did she know it was Helseth? Come to think of it, her entire appearance in the sewers was pretty suspicious. Was she following us? Was she close to Helseth? Did she plant that idea into my head intentionally, so she could lead me here again?

 _Godsdammit!_

I needed to find her again. That was for certain.

"You're pretty clever, aren't you?" Delitian asked. I didn't answer. I merely scowled. "The answer is yes. To both. Of course, I'll deny it publicly. But don't take it personally. You appeared to present a threat to King Helseth."

"I appeared a threat to -? He's never even _met_ me!" I snarled. I was not only angry, but heavily confused. I never claimed to understand the politics, but this was ridiculous. "How could he possibly know me well enough to know that I would appear a _threat_ to him, if he's never even _met_ me?"

Delitian rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps mistakes were made."

"Mistakes?" I shook my head in disbelief. "This was no mistake; this was attempted murder."

 _"We_ are calling it a mistake," Delitian replied, with a hint of iciness. "And you can prove they were mistakes, _if_ you can prove your loyalty to King Helseth. So…are you interested in helping me with my problem?"

"And doing the King's dirty work? Do I really have a choice?"

Despite the words of one Caius Cosades, I knew that in certain situations I most certainly _didn't_ have a choice. At least, not if I was going to be smart about it. I guessed this was one of those situations.

"There are rumors among the people about King Llethan's death. Rumors that Athyn Llethan did not die a natural death."

Well, given what I had heard from Fin and even Julan, I couldn't really say I was surprised to hear this. I raised my eyebrows in response.

"There's no truth to them, of course," Delitian quickly told me.

 _Right,_ I thought. Honestly, if there _was_ no truth to the rumors, Delitian wouldn't feel the need to even say so, let alone in such a manner.

"Speak to the people about King Llethan's death. You are not known to them as my representative, and they may be more candid with you. Let me know if you find the source of these rumors."

I had the feeling Delitian thought he was done, because he turned around and seemed as if he was about to walk away, but I stopped him.

 _"Did_ King Llethan die a natural death?"

He turned around, his features twisting with rage.

" _That_ is a silly question," he stated icily. "I don't like silly questions. There is absolutely no evidence to suggest that Athyn Llethan died anything but a natural death, I assure you. Absolutely _no_ evidence."

It appeared I wasn't going to get anywhere there.

Delitian turned around again, and this time I had nothing to say that would stop him. There wasn't even a good night. As soon as he was gone, I headed back inside the palace reception area, where I saw Julan and Shani, sitting on one of the benches. Julan was carrying both of our rucksacks, and Shani was carrying hers. I turned to the Argonian who had been there to greet us the night before, and he turned to me with a sigh.

"If you are here to return to Vvardenfell, I'm afraid I cannot allow it," he said.

"What?" I demanded. "Why not?"

The Argonian – whose name I had later learnt was Effe-Tei – sighed again, before he explained.

"I'm afraid that due to concerns regarding the blight –"

"Have you been living under a rock?" Julan snarled. "The blight. Is _gone!"_

Effe-Tei ignored him.

"- that we cannot allow people to pass back and forth between the mainland. Especially Mournhold," he added that last part after a pause.

"But we got here last night!" I protested. "Can't some sort of exception be made?"

"The reason you managed to get here was a mistake," Effe-Tei insisted. "I'm afraid not. Orders are orders and Captain Delitian only recently came to remind me."

I began to grit my teeth.

Helseth had done this on _purpose_. I couldn't understand _why,_ but it was entirely likely that he just wanted to torment me for staying alive. Not that it even mattered; it seemed I would have no choice but to remain in Mournhold.

* * *

The evening ended with Julan, Shani and I trudging back to Godsreach in irritation, with me explaining what happened. Julan was even more angered by this news, as was to be expected.

What didn't help matters was that it was raining. _Ugh._

"What?" He was scowling darkly. "We're _working_ for Helseth now? After –"

"After he tried to have you _killed?"_ Shani finished. "Ulina, I always knew you were a little crazy, but not this crazy!"

"I have no choice," I pointed out grimly. "Honestly, who _knows_ what Helseth will do if I don't do all these tasks?"

Probably try to have me killed. Again. And it really wasn't me I was worried about. It was Julan and Shani, who would not (and – by now anyway – _could_ not) leave my side. I had a feeling that Helseth had no qualms about killing those close to me if it got him what he wanted.

"I suppose you have a point there," Julan said with very noticeable resignation. "But I don't have to like this!"

We entered the warmness of the Winged Guar, and I was only too happy to get away from the rain. The three of us entered the dining room for dinner, and I also handed over the money for the rooms for the night. I had a feeling I would be doing so for many, many days to come, but pushed that thought away and instead sat with Julan and Shani to eat dinner, even though I _knew_ full well none of us were really hungry. Instead, I merely picked my food apart, but dropped the fork when I saw someone across the room from us, at the bar.

She was dressed a bit differently this time, but her clothes were still dark, her cloak was draped over shoulders, her blonde hair firmly tied back. Fin held a bottle of what looked like Flin – a rather expensive beverage – in her hand, and sipped from it slowly. She turned around and flashed me a smile, before getting up from the bar and walking towards our table.

"I thought you said your father was the paranoid kind?" Shani asked, with raised eyebrows.

Fin shrugged.

"Yeah, well he's turned in now," she stated. "I went back out."

She took another sip of her Flin, and then smiled again.

"You know something," I blurted, before regretting it. I honestly should have thought a lot more before I spoke. _Dammit._ Julan and Shani turned towards me with surprise. Fin's smile faltered and she was now raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. I folded my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm talking about Helseth's involvement in this," I said. "As soon as I reported it, I heard that Helseth _does_ in fact want me dead and now I'm doing all these tasks for him and -"

Fin held up a hand.

"I may have heard something," she told me. "My father works for King Helseth, and gossip spreads very quickly in that palace, let me tell you. So yeah, I think it's safe to say I had my suspicions."

She put her mug of Flin down. I guess that explained something.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Julan asked. Fin sighed.

"Just keep me around," she said. "Let me prove it to you. What does Helseth want you to do for him?"

"He wants me to find out the source of the rumors regarding King Llethan's death," I replied. I thought I saw Fin wince slightly.

"That should be relatively easy," she said. "I mean, there can't be that many people loyal to King Helseth. Not when everyone at least thinks that he was behind Llethan's death. If you let me help, we'll get the evidence in no time at all."

She rose from the table, and nodded.

"Oh, and depending on how long you plan on staying in this city, I'd find an apartment to rent. Because renting rooms here all the time? That can't be a good thing."

I suppose she had a point there.

* * *

Fin was entirely wrong; finding out information regarding the source of these rumors was easier said than done, as I found out the next day.

The city of Mournhold was _very_ different to Vvardenfell, where people appeared to act more civilized (or so they thought, anyway). It became apparent to me that Mournhold – or "inner Almalexia" – was where the rich lived, while the poorer people lived in outer Almalexia. And even then, Mournhold was still home to plenty of not so well-to-do civilians. The rich resided in Godsreach, and the poorer civilians made their home in the Great Bazaar, usually in apartments just off or above the many stores.

I had to admit it now, even if last year I would never say such a thing; I missed Vvardenfell. In comparison to this city, with its stone walls, and a fancy but still very cold atmosphere, being in Vvardenfell felt like I was free. Here I felt as if I was a bird trapped in a cage.

On the bright side, however, there were no cliffracers in sight. Not that I was frightened of them anymore, like I was when I first came to Morrowind, but they were a nuisance to be sure.

That morning, after breakfast and discussing our plans for the day, Julan, Shani and I split up to explore Mournhold and ask around. I figured we were more likely to find the information if we split up rather than staying in the same group. I mostly wandered the Great Bazaar at first, but everyone there I talked to was reluctant to say anything about Helseth, or King Llethan's death. Instead, I merely got answers saying Llethan was old, and "long live the king." Most of these answers seemed so mechanical and well-rehearsed I wasn't sure if I believed them. After awhile with no results, I then found myself in the Temple Courtyard.

Honestly, whatever your stance on the Tribunal Temple, if you ever laid eyes on it, you would have to admit that this particular part of the city was beautiful. Most likely the most beautiful part of the entire city. I loved it here, even if the Temple in the center of the garden was rather intimidating. I glanced in the direction of the Temple and couldn't help but wonder if Almalexia was truly there, living in that Temple, shut away from the world…and then I couldn't help but wonder what her reaction would be if she ever met me. Would she hate me for destroying her divinity? Going by what Vivec had told me after Dagoth Ur's defeat, she just might.

For most of the morning, the garden was relatively empty, except for an elderly Dunmer named Gee-Pop Varis, who was the Temple's gardener. I saw him in different spots all over the garden, raking leaves.

Just as it was coming up to noon, however, a Bosmer bumped into me. I peered at him suspiciously. He was short, – even by Bosmer standards – didn't look too young and was wearing old, tattered clothing. He looked as if he had spent the night – or several nights – sleeping in the streets. I was about to apologize, but I didn't even get there. The Bosmer opened his mouth first.

"Excuse me, but before you take another step, allow me to introduce myself," he said. I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing, allowing him to continue. "My name is Gaenor. And I'm… well, I'm an entrepreneur of sorts. I was wondering if I could ask a small favor of you."

"What do you need?" I asked. This poor fool was obviously troubled, and Vivec _did_ say I was now the Protector of Morrowind. I suppose I should do what I can for him.

"Glad you asked," Gaenor said. "As you may have noticed, I'm not looking my best at the moment."

Obviously he wasn't.

"In a little, shall we say, down on my luck, which is _not_ something I'm used to, let me tell you. At any rate, I'm looking for a little starting capital to get things rolling here in Mournhold - I've recently arrived myself, as well - and I thought you might be able to help me out. Think you could part with, say, fifty gold?"

 _Fifty?_

On the one hand, I wanted to help this guy. I was the Protector of Morrowind, according to Vivec. That meant I had to help those in need, right? But on the other hand, I needed every penny if I wanted to find more permanent living arrangements in this city and fifty Septims was an awful lot of money to spare on a stranger for nothing in return.

Of course, I didn't know that last part at the time.

I was about to pull my coinpurse off my belt, but I heard a shout from behind me and turned around to see a young Imperial male – who looked to be not much older than myself – running up towards us. He had shoulder length brown hair, light blue eyes and cheap clothing. I later learnt that it was Gaenor this young man was looking for.

"Don't bother," he managed to say as soon as he had caught up to me. He was covered in sweat, and very visibly out of breath. "This little _bastard,"_ he spat the last word, "is a conman. He already scammed me out of a hundred and fifty Septims for doing a job for him."

Gaenor snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him," he snapped. "This young man is a lunatic!"

I turned to Gaenor.

"Turn out your pockets," I ordered. Gaenor's eyes flitted between me and the young Imperial, before he suddenly decided to bolt. Or to _try_ and bolt, anyway. There really wasn't many places one could hide in the Temple gardens. That and both me and the Imperial turned out to be rather fast, both running in opposite directions until we had Gaenor surrounded. The High Ordinators patrolling the area turned to look at the scene. Gaenor bumped into a lamppost, most likely when _he_ realized he was being watched by Ordinators, and what looked like hundreds of Septims fell onto the floor. I turned to the boy beside me, who was clearly trying to keep a straight face.

"To answer your question, Gaenor," I began, "the answer is no. I will not be loaning you fifty Septims."

Gaenor's features twisted to mirror his rage.

"NO ONE –"

I didn't see this one coming; he lunged, attempting to attack me. I wasn't ready for what happened next, either.

"SAYS NO –"

The Imperial boy jumped in front of me to block Gaenor from attacking, and the grabbed his wrists.

"TO GAENOR!"

By this point, three High Ordinators were walking towards us, and one of them sounded distinctly disgruntled as he picked up Gaenor and held him over his left shoulder. I tried not to laugh; Gaenor shook his hands in a manner similar to that of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"You have committed crimes against the Three and her people," one of the other Ordinators growled. "And are now under arrest."

"May as well add thievery to his charges," the Imperial added. The Ordinators gave no sign to show they had heard anything, but carted the Bosmer away, while the Bosmer was shouting profanities in our direction.

"Oh, don't you think I'll forget this," he hissed. "I'll remember you, Aiden Haynori, and I'll get you for it. I promise you that!"

The boy – Aiden – snorted his disdain and disbelief. After a moment or two of silence, he turned to me.

"I'm so sorry about that," he told me. I turned to him. "I must have disturbed whatever plans you had to help me. Let me make it up to you."

"Don't worry, you already have."

Generally, when people say what I just did, they don't mean it genuinely. They mean it sarcastically. However, despite the fact that I use sarcasm relatively often (even more in the past…year or so, as a way of coping), this time I was genuine.

"You saved me the trouble of perhaps being scammed out of fifty drakes," I continued. "I owe you for that."

"Um…"

Despite the fact that Aiden was an Imperial, I thought I could detect a hint of a Morrowind accent in his voice. How I hadn't noticed it before was beyond me.

"I think you might have dropped this," he told me. He hands me a crumpled piece of paper. Before I could say anything, Aiden had run off. I was about to toss it away myself, until I saw the header and unfolded it, before scanning it quickly.

I read the letter. Then, in disbelief, I reread it. Then I reread it again. I felt my stomach tighten into knots as I did so.

 _I have a little list. They never would be missed._

 _Appearing at the top - three names... Anhar, Khajiit male - Martyrius Arruntius, Imperial male - Jusole Asciele, Breton male. What do these three names have in common?_

 _All three at one time or another represented an inconvenience to a Western noble prince named Helseth._

 _Anhar was an agent for Eastern ebony merchants. There was an unfortunate scandal concerning improper contracts offered to Helseth as compensation for his assistance in obtaining ebony import remits from the Imperial Board of Census and Excise. Luckily for Prince Helseth, this scandal blew over when no one could be found to testify. Is it just a coincidence that Anhar's health went into a steep decline, just as he was to testify before the Imperial magistrates? He died a natural death, according to the Imperial coroners. Convenient and timely, perhaps, but natural._

 _Martyrius Arruntius was a city alderman of Wayrest. Prince Helseth's liaison with the alderman's married daughter was potentially embarrassing to the Prince - especially when Martyrius Arruntius forcefully pressed his suit for 'predatory adultery' in Wayrest's courts. Many thought it strange that Martyrius Arruntius should suddenly fall ill and die of 'exhaustion' on the eve of the trial. The suit was settled out of court, and charges dismissed. The Imperial coroners ruled that Martyrius Arruntius had died a natural death. Convenient and timely, admittedly, but natural._

 _Jusole Asciele was a diplomatic attaché at the High Rock embassy in Wayrest. Widely rumored to be an intelligence officer, Jusole Asciele was often seen at court, taking a great interest in the affairs of Queen Barenziah and her family. It is said that Wayrest can be a beastly uncomfortable place in high summer. Perhaps the Breton's constitution was ill-suited to the relentless heat and pestilential swarms of the southern Iliac. Jusole Asciele took suddenly ill one evening, and within three days he was dead. Once again, Imperial coroners ruled that Jusole Asciele had died a natural death. Convenient and timely, yes, but natural._

 _And these, The Common Tongue notes significantly, are only the 'A's on the list._

 _Some have quietly suggested that Prince Helseth was the most accomplished and subtle poisoner in the West. But The Common Tongue has never seen a single scrap of evidence that would prove such an indictment. [Admittedly, the absence of such proof could count as qualifying towards the title of a 'most accomplished and subtle poisoner'.]_

 _And, further, The Common Tongue does not wish to suggest that King Helseth is a poisoner, or that the recent death of King Athyn Llethan's was a poisoning, and not a natural death. The Common Tongue has never seen a single scrap of evidence that would prove such an indictment. And the Imperial coroners have ruled that Athyn Llethan died a natural death._

Despite the fact that this was merely a cheaply printed tabloid, the information printed was disturbing, whether Helseth actually was a poisoner or not. I pocketed it, let Julan know what I had found via the telepathy ring, and made my way towards the Palace, making a mental note to meet the others back at the Winged Guar later.

* * *

"Good work," Delitian said to me, as soon as we were out of anyone else's earshot. He had insisted on dragging me down into the Palace basement, mostly – I gathered – so no one overheard us. He read the paper, and nodded grimly as he did so.

"Thank you for bringing me this copy of 'The Common Tongue,' Ulina. I believe this is indeed the source of the rumors. I see no source or evidence for its speculation - just vague falsehoods."

I wanted to mention that it didn't exactly sound false to me, but I didn't and instead opted to bite my tongue.

"I'll mention your loyal services and exceptional qualities to King Helseth," Delitian said.

"Good," I said. "Maybe you could let Effe-Tei allow me and my companions back to Vvardenfell for our services."  
Delitian winced.

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "Not at the current moment, anyway. I think we might find you further employment soon enough. Stay in the city, and we'll let you know when."

I resisted the urge to groan, and turned around, making my way to Godsreach.


	5. Puppet King

**Chapter Four: Puppet King.**

 _31st of Morning Star, 3E 428_

It was several weeks before I received a new assignment from Delitian, and during this time, Julan, Shani and I – with some assistance from Fin – attempted to find some more permanent lodgings in Mournhold. Soon enough, we found an empty apartment for rent above the Trader's. Sunel Hlas was the landlord and Trader in this particular instance; he was grumpy, but honest. And honest was exactly what I needed, especially now.

The apartment was small, with two bedrooms, and a kitchen just a little off the living area; about the size of my family's apartment back in Cyrodiil. Not bad for a hundred Septims a month. The only downside to this? That the apartment was incredibly dusty at first. All three of us – plus Fin – ended up cleaning for the first few days. Luckily, however, that there wasn't much to unpack as well. All Julan, Shani and myself brought with us from Vvardenfell was what was in our rucksacks. The only things we needed to buy in addition was bedding for the beds.

During these next few weeks, in between Fin and Shani regularly disappeared into the cities, and Julan overslept. I guessed both were trying to cope with the stresses of being locked into this city, with no escape. The size of the city doesn't really help matters; after awhile, it really feels as if you've seen everything.

It was on a Sundas that I decided we all needed a break. So by the early evening, we left the warm, stuffy apartment and made our way into the Great Bazaar, and I looked around. The Bazaar was so filled with life, it was almost a bit overwhelming. In addition to the several shops, I could see many stalls where the sellers were hawking their wares, as well as a theater placed slap-bang in the middle of the Bazaar.

"Fresh fruit! Straight from the orchards!"

"Jewels! Spices! Other rare treasures, which you may never see again!"

"A dress for you, Muthsera?"

"Shields, weapons and repairs! You won't find a better bargain!"

Several High Ordinators and Royals Guards patrolled the area, not bothering to overlook the transactions taking place. I couldn't help but notice how they never really crossed paths. There was one time when I thought I caught one of the Ordinators shooting a glare in the direction of one of the Guards, but I opted not to pay much attention to that. I had other things on my mind.

I couldn't help but wonder what life was for my parents in this city, and what made them suddenly want to leave for Cyrodiil. If they lived here, they must have been well-to-do. Or at least, better off before Llethsea fell ill. I'm guessing they must have once lived in Godsreach. If there was a family fortune, then there was no way the Therayns' must have lived in the Bazaar.

And what about my real parents? Were they poor? Was that why they had to give me up? Because they were starving and couldn't stand the idea of losing me to starvation?

Or were they rich? Maybe something even _more_ frightening was going on than the possibility of starvation? Maybe I was an illegitimate heir or – no, that'd be _ridiculous._ Possible? Perhaps. Unlikely? Absolutely.

Soon enough, I had my eyes set on the Bookseller's. There were two reasons I felt I ought to pay a visit to the Bookseller's.

\- One: I loved books, and I hadn't had nearly enough reading time

\- Two: If there was one thing I had learned during my time in the Blades, it was to learn as much about your surroundings as possible. While asking around was (mostly) free, a little extra information wouldn't go amiss.

So while Fin had taken Shani to one of the stalls, Julan and I made our way to the Bookseller's. There wasn't that many people inside; just the bookseller and someone sitting on one of the benches, hiding behind a book. I didn't bother to learn what the book was at the time. The bookseller wasn't even the actual bookseller; rather, he was someone stepping in.

"Just until Sanaso returns," he said. "My name is Bedal Alen. What may I do for you?"

I nodded towards the bookshelves, before speaking.

"I'd like to look at any books that could tell me more about this city," I told Alen. "Morrowind's royal family, the Temple…anything."

He nodded, and then chuckled slightly.

"Tourists, then?"

At this question, Julan and I exchanged looks.

"Not exactly," Julan replied. Alen nodded again, and to my great relief, didn't ask any further questions. He left the desk, and approached the bookshelves.

"To start with the city itself, _On Mournhold_ is a simplistic guide for tourists, but it really is a great guide as a starting point. Then, we have _A Brief History of Almalexia,_ which – despite its title – is not really brief in the slightest."

Alen got those books down off the shelves, and put them on the counter, before turning back to the shelves, and pulling off two more books.

"We have _A Game at Dinner,_ published fairly recently."

Apparently not that recent, as Julan had read it before I had. Julan winced slightly when this book was mentioned.

"Whether or not everything in the book is true is a matter of debate," Alen told us. "But I consider it an interesting read. And, of course, we have _The Biography of Queen Barenziah –"_

Julan couldn't resist letting out a snort. Alen raised his eyebrows. Then, Julan offered a quick explanation.

"I'm sorry, it's just…everyone knows that _The Real Barenziah_ is Barenziah's true story," Julan said.

Alen nodded at that.

"Aye," was his response. "I'm afraid we don't sell it here…Temple restrictions and all that. But somewhere on the Black Market, I'm sure it's possible to get ahold of the uncensored set…among other things."

I bought the books – except for _The Biography of Queen Barenziah –_ of which I had already read – and left the store, but not before I saw who was reading the book in the store.

It was Aiden Haynori; the boy who I had met in the Temple gardens a few weeks before. I pushed it out of my mind when I saw Fin and Shani by the theater, and I heard several complaints from the audience.

"What do you think's going on here?" Julan asked. I shrugged and turned my attention to the stage. A few moments later, I saw a Dunmer wearing flamboyant attire emerge from backstage. He looked worried.

"So terribly sorry, my friends, but we won't be putting on a show today," he announced.

This caused a loud chorus of "boos" from most of the audience. The Dunmer on the stage merely sighed in response.

"We shall try to have everything sorted out by next week, and shall perhaps perform then," he continued, as a way of apologizing. Soon enough, I saw Fin get up from her seat, and Shani follow behind. With a sigh, I elected to follow them as did Julan.

"Ser!" Fin called. I saw the Dunmer turn around, and he shook his head. Fin persisted. "Why is the show canceled?"

The Dunmer turned to face Fin again and sighed heavily.

"Would you believe that the very day we are supposed to open this superb production, our leading actor, Tarvus Beleth, comes down with collywobbles?" The Dunmer continued.

I frowned. "Collywobbles" obviously meant he was ill, but it was such a… _strange_ way of wording it. Oh, well.

"We can't find anyone to take over his part!" The Dunmer complained in a melodramatic manner. "I would do it, but my expertise is desperately needed backstage. So now I've just got to stand up here and try to drive people away from our… _heavily_ promoted production."

For the first time, I spoke.

"I am so terribly sorry to hear that, Ser," I said. "My name is Ulina. And you would be…?"

"Meryn Othralas," he replied. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'll have to ask the guests to leave and give them all rain checks for next Sundas. Unless…"

He began to look around, and I spotted a familiar head of brown hair not too far away. Soon enough, I thought Meryn's eyes landed on Julan.

"Your friend there?" He asked me. "He _could_ be a fit replacement."

Julan looked taken aback.

"Me?" He asked in surprise. Behind us, I thought I heard Shani and Fin snigger.

"No, not _you_ ," Meryn seemed annoyed now. "Him! In the back, behind you!" Julan and I turned around and saw Aiden. I wasn't surprised, to be honest.

 _"Me?"_ Aiden echoed, before he let out a hollow bark of laughter; as if he couldn't believe it. "I just came to ask when the show was coming back."

Meryn suddenly grinned. I couldn't help but find his smile disturbingly familiar, but I didn't understand why. Julan scowled. I knew he was jealous, and chances were I'd have to cheer him up later. It wasn't that great of privilege to be in some play anyway – not when he had bigger things to boast about.

"So, are you willing to sign up to the play, young man?" Meryn asked Aiden, holding out the script. I suddenly realized what was so horrifyingly familiar about Meryn. He sounded a bit like Crassius Curio, one of the House Hlaalu councilors back in Vvardenfell. The one who had asked me to kiss him, before I ended up parting with a small fortune. If Meryn had ended up studying under Curio, I would not be surprised in the least.

Thankfully, Curio was back in Vvardenfell.

"Yes," Aiden said, much to my surprise. Honestly, given the way Meryn was acting – and that was in a very creepy manner – I would have said no. What made matters worse was the way Meryn was looking at Aiden. Granted, I have reason to suspect that Meryn _wouldn't_ have stared at _me_ that way, but still.

Aiden quickly took the script out of Meryn's hands, before running off to change. Julan took a copy of the script himself after a few seconds.

"He looks just like Calvides," Meryn muttered. "Imperial...looks about the right age…handsome, too…"

Well, _that_ more or less settled things.

Soon enough, we were watching the play. Aiden surprised me. I mean, I didn't think he would do a _bad_ job of acting in the play. I could never really say for sure on that matter, as I barely knew him. However, I didn't expect him to do a _really, really_ good job of acting, either. He didn't say a single line incorrectly, except towards the end…when he gasped as a Dunmer from within the audience jumped up and started running towards the stage with a dagger.

The entire situation had the whole crowd in a panic. Most ran away as soon as they saw the commotion. Some stayed. As soon as I saw what was going on, I rose from my seat, and began to ready a spell. I saw Julan, Shani and Fin do the same. The battle that followed was short, but it wasn't pleasant in the slightest. The assassin was only armed with so much; he ended up being arrested after awhile, and not before he was injured quite a bit as a result of what of what had occurred. Aiden, who had pulled out a dagger not long after the attacker revealed himself, looked severely confused.

"What in _oblivion_ was that?" I heard him ask. He sounded as if he was talking more to himself than anyone in particular. I noticed how severely nervous Meryn looked.

"Forgive me, Aiden…" Meryn began, "but we knew that assassin would attack sooner or later."

 _Wait, what?_

I may not have understood everything pertaining to this current situation, but I understood enough. This was an outrage. I rushed forward, much to the surprise of my companions, and decided to give Meryn a piece of my mind.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. "You decided to risk an innocent person's life simply because of..."

Silence. Aiden and Meryn stared at me, positively goggle-eyed.

"… _what_ , exactly?"

Alright. So that wasn't my _best_ move. Gods, it's like this city is killing my mind.

"Our lead actor, Tarvus, recently had a somewhat indecent tryst with the daughter of a Telvanni diplomat," Meryn explained dryly.

By now, my three companions had come over to view this scene, and they were just as confused as I was.

"What does that have to do with… _anything?"_ I demanded.

Meryn rolled his eyes.

"The diplomat caught him in the act, and vowed revenge," he told me, but his eyes on Aiden. "Since Tarvus changes residences frequently, we knew an attack would come during his performance, when the diplomat could be sure of Tarvus's location."

Aiden's expression of confusion quickly changed from confusion to anger, and he narrowed his eyes. I thought I saw disgust in all its various forms appear across their faces.

"You bastard," Aiden finally spat at Meryn.

I had no idea what to say, as Aiden was now looking quite menacing.

"How _dare_ you use me in that way," he continued disdainfully, "I was trying to help you!"

"Hopefully, since you were able to dispatch the would-be assassin, the diplomat won't try again," Meryn said to us. I threw him a glare. "I know that the services of the Morag Tong are very expensive to enlist. I apologize for using you in this manner, Haynori, but I hope you understand why it was necessary."

Meryn handed a sack of gold to Aiden, who looked as if he was ready to storm off.

The poor guy, I can't help but think. He was trying to do a good thing for someone and as a result, he was taken advantage of. I saw Shani turn to him with concern.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, looking him over. Aiden shifted his eyes, and proceeded to shake his head. "Will you be alright?"

Aiden winced.

"I'll manage," he stated. I tried not to think about the state he was in. Not only was he wearing tattered clothing underneath the stage costumes, and was thinning, there was a scratch just above his left eyebrow. If it didn't receive proper attention soon, it'd end up infected at the very least. Whether or not it was part of the chaos that had occurred was hard to tell, but it was recent.

"You need healing," Julan told him. Aiden said nothing in response, he merely nodded. I opened my mouth, getting ready to speak, but Shani beat me to it.

"You should stay with us," she said. I raised my eyebrows. "I mean, not for long," she said. "Just until he gets better.

Aiden suddenly looked alarmed.

"Er, that's alright," he said hastily. "I can take care of myself."

I seriously doubted that.

"Oh, come on," Julan responded, "It's not like it's a bad idea."

Aiden looked towards me, and mostly out of sympathy, I nodded. So soon enough, the four of us and Aiden went back to the apartment, and Shani got up to prepare tea. Aiden looked around as I headed to mine and Julan's bedroom to look for health potions. There were a few on the bedside table. I grabbed them and then left the room, and saw Julan looking at Aiden's injuries. Aiden looked up as soon as I entered the room and spoke.

"Nice little place you have here," he began. Julan nodded in response. I let out a sigh.

"It _is_ nice, I suppose," I replied. Except I knew I didn't sound sincere. I didn't want to live in this apartment; I wanted to be back in Vvardenfell. However, I knew I couldn't go back in light of Helseth's threats.

"We're from Vvardenfell," Julan explained. "We're – I'm – not really used to living in places like this."

"At least you have a place to live," Aiden responded, somewhat bitterly. I raised my eyebrows after he said those words. Honestly such wording would be enough to raise any sensible person's eyebrows.

"Why? Where do you live?" I asked. Aiden shifted his eyes at the question.

"Around," was all he said.

Obviously his situation was not an ideal one.

I decided it was time to move on.

"I want to get out of here," Aiden told us, "of this city, I mean. I want to explore the rest of Tamriel."

He seemed optimistic as he said those words. I tried not to scowl slightly. Mournhold was far from ideal, but Aiden seemed young and idealistic. Like he had no idea of the dangers outside of this city, honestly.

"It's a dangerous world out there, you know," I told him.

Aiden frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I'd imagine so," he said. "But I could always just find someone to train me, right?"

At least I could rest assured knowing that he wasn't a complete and utter fool. But trainers were expensive, something Julan was quick to point out.

"Yeah, they probably charge a lot over here," Julan mused. "People here care more about material gain here. It's sad…but considering I was lead to believe they all crap gold over here -"

"Oh come on, Julan…" I turned around. Shani had left the kitchen carrying a tray of tea. She was scowling. "Grow up."

Julan rolled his eyes

"What? They _don't_ all crap gold in Mournhold?" Julan's sarcasm was unmistakable. "I'm _shocked_. Either way, it's not that surprising."

"Actually," Aiden interjected, "I can afford it if I work hard enough. I just haven't found the right person for the job yet."

I turned to him with interest.

"You will," I promised. "I'm sure you will. In time."

Soon enough, Fin left and we all turned in for the evening. Aiden slept on the couch. I couldn't really tell if he was actually asleep or if he was faking it, given the expression on his face. I recognized it; Julan often pulled the same expressions when he slept once – before he was welcomed back into the Ahemmusa clan.

I sighed. The boy was troubled. I knew that much. I just wish there was more I could do.

* * *

The next day, on Morndas, I was summoned back to the Royal Palace to meet with Delitian. Julan, Shani and Aiden were all asleep when I left that morning, following behind two Royal Guards. As soon as we entered the Royal Courtyard – which was once again mostly empty – except for Delitian, who stood by the tall tree in the center of the courtyard. The strong, morning scent of Timsa-Come-By filled my nostrils, and I looked around to see them growing near the tree, and in flowerpots surrounding the area.

"Ah, Ulina," Delitian greeted. He held a stern expression despite his somewhat friendly greeting. I tried to keep a straight face as I approached him. Because the entire reason I was here still angered me a great deal. "It's been awhile since we last spoke."

Yes, it had been. By now it was early Sun's Dawn. I had been in Mournhold about a month. As far as I was concerned, I had more than overstayed my welcome.

"I have mentioned your loyal services and exceptional qualities to King Helseth," Delitian told me.

 _Ha_.

 _Loyal?_ Loyal, my _foot._ I was only in this because I had no choice, _and_ he knew it. The fact that he said that to me, _and to my face,_ was as insulting as the Great House councilors not wanting to grant me Hortator status because I was an Outlander. No, worse.

"He is… _pleased,"_ Delitian finished, before speaking again. "And I think we may have found you further employment. For example, we lack sources of information in Almalexia's Temple. Could you help me find a Temple informant?"

I raised my eyebrows. A Temple informant? Wouldn't that involve me stepping foot _inside_ the Temple? I couldn't really say I liked that idea much, to be honest. I kind of liked the idea of staying _away_ from the group of people that actively hated my guts.

"You do realize who you're sending for this job…right?" I asked, with a certain degree of annoyance. Delitian's stern expression didn't change.

"Well, we need a source of information inside it," Delitian told me. "And we trust _you_ to find out."

This settled things; Helseth was an idiot. I decided not to argue on this case further; doing so was only going to make things worse.

"There are rumors of discontent in the Temple," Delitian continued. "Go to Almalexia's Temple. Look for someone discontented. Listen sympathetically. Find out whether the Temple is willing to accept King Helseth - or whether the Temple plans to act against him."

Oh, sure. Like it was going to be _easy_ to find someone who would _voluntarily_ spill how angry and discontent they were with the Temple. Especially to me. Have they even thought this one through? Unlikely.

"Was Helseth faithful to the Tribunal?"

Delitian narrowed his eyes.

"Do you remember what I said about silly questions?" I shifted my eyes and resisted the urge to sigh heavily. "Can you help us or not?"

"This is ridiculous," I snapped. I had had enough keeping silent on this subject. "I'm the Nerevarine; Helseth and the rest of his court can't be that stupid - they _know_ that the Temple hates me. And they are perfectly willing to send me into their territory."

"Is this refusal? Because if so, I think you'll find that you are going to regret it immensely," Delitian told me. "I will ask you _again_ , Ulina. Can you do this for us?"

I looked down, not wanting Delitian to know what I was thinking. _Good going, Ulina_ , I thought to myself angrily, _as if the current situation isn't bad enough. Now you've just made it worse._

"I'll see to it as soon as I can," I found myself saying blankly. This caused Delitian to smirk slightly, and nod with what I can tell is a great deal of satisfaction.

"Good," he says. "Find a Temple informant, then have a guard report to me and I'll set up another meeting. Let me know if you find out whether the Temple is willing to accept King Helseth - or whether the Temple plans to act against him."

As soon as that meeting was over, I found myself back at the apartment. Shani was not home – as I found out by the note left on the small table, explaining she had gone with Fin. Aiden had all but disappeared and Julan was still asleep. I could see the unhappiness and discontent spread across his face. I was starting to actively hate the ever living hell out of this godsdamned city and what it was doing to us. To _all_ of us. Julan wasn't used to cities like this. I at least, had the advantage of having lived in a city for most of my life, as unfortunate as that truth was. Julan was not so lucky.

I told myself that this would be over soon. That soon enough, we would be back in Vvardenfell and we wouldn't have this particular cloud hanging over our heads anymore.

Soon enough, I found myself back in the Temple Gardens, but this time heading towards the entrance of the Temple, much to my fear. I thought I saw a couple of High Ordinators leer in my direction. I tried to ignore it. Excluding the Ordinators, I asked around, and was pointed in the direction of Galsa Andrano, a priestess at the Temple, confirming my fears that I would have to go inside. Oh, boy.

The inside of the Temple was warm, and large. I was expecting to make comparisons between this place and Vivec's little palace, but they were nothing alike in my mind. Just like with every other place under Temple jurisdiction, there were High Ordinators; this time, most chose to stay in one place, standing in the corners of the room. The other two individuals in the room – a priest and an old maid – gave me cursory glances as I looked around. Apparently Galsa was in one of the back rooms.

Galsa was an older woman, with dark, greying hair. She wore mage's robes, leading me to believe she might have some experience in the Mages' Guild or something else similar. As of now, she was sweeping up some mess on the floor. Until I entered the room, anyway, and instead she chose to look up in my direction.

"Can I help you?" She asked. I held out my hand, and she glanced towards the ring on my finger. Then, her lips pursed slightly.

"The Nerevarine…" Galsa nodded, and then continued sweeping. "Here in Mournhold? Interesting. You don't look like you're here for a vacation. What can I do for you?"

I looked around, and almost let out a sigh of relief when I saw that there were no High Ordinators in sight, before I spoke.

"Is there any sort of problems here in the Temple?" I asked, deciding to get to the point. Galsa frowned, but kept sweeping before lowering her voice.

"I am a faithful believer, of course...but Almalexia makes me uneasy," Galsa began.

I thought back to the last time I saw Vivec, and his chilling words about Almalexia. With comments like that, I had no idea what to think regarding Almalexia anymore.

"For the last fifty years, the Tribunal stopped walking among us, stopped listening and speaking with us," Galsa continued. "This worried me, and made me sad. Were our gods abandoning us? Were they growing weak? But since Almalexia has lately come among us again, I feel _more_ worry, not less. Her face glows brightly with hope and power, but her words seem dark and bitter."

"I wonder what Mehra would say," I thought aloud.

Galsa was taken aback by these words. I thought she looked shocked for some reason.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You are a friend of Mehra Milo?"

"Yes," I said, "why?"

"She is my cousin," Galsa replied.

Okay, I think I can see the family resemblance now. Same jaw, same shaped eyes…

"And if you are her friend, then I can speak freely," Galsa continued. "Helseth has murdered King Llethan and stolen his crown. It did not matter that King Llethan was a weak, womanizing, rich fool, for he was _our_ fool. So long as the puppet king was a joke, we all could laugh and ignore him."

So the previous king was nothing but a joke to Morrowind's people? I had no idea what to think of that.

"But Helseth is _not_ a fool, and _no one_ is laughing," Galsa concluded bitterly. "If Helseth seeks in _earnest_ to be king, then Almalexia and the Temple are sworn in _earnest_ to destroy him."

Not that I should have expected any less, but all those words did was unsettle me further.

It was early evening by the time I left the Temple, and Galsa's chilling words, while not completely forgotten, were shoved to the back of my mind in favor of more pleasant things. I made my way towards the Plaza Brindisi Dorom, the public garden in Mournhold and one of the nicest areas in the city. Most people I had encountered in the city simply referred to it as "The Plaza", as its full name made for a mouthful during casual conversation. No tourist guides or history books referred to it as simply "The Plaza", however. One of the most notable landmarks in The Plaza was the giant statue of Almalexia in its center; she was battling Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction. Honestly, after hearing the entire story of the event, I couldn't help but laugh. The very idea of Mehrunes Dagon trying to invade Tamriel was ridiculous. I seriously doubted he would make any attempts at such a thing again anytime soon, knowing the previous results. Besides, he had an entire plane of Oblivion all to himself; he could literally bend it to his will, if what I heard about daedric princes was true. Why in Oblivion would he want to invade _us?_

I looked around. As it was a relatively warm day for Sun's Dawn, the park was crowded. I saw children playing near their parents, and teenagers lazing near grassy patches. Near the entrance to Godsreach, I thought I spied Julan with Aiden sparring in one section of the garden, in a way that was considered safe, but raised the eyebrows of the High Ordinators and Royal Guards nonetheless. This didn't surprise me in the slightest, but it did surprise me how soon it came about. As soon as Julan saw me, he turned and waved. I ran and wrapped my arms around him, and Julan picked me up as Aiden watched. Julan put me down, and I turned to Aiden with a slight smile.

"I want to ask you something," he began. I raised my eyebrows, but waiting to see what Aiden had to say. He was obviously nervous about asking. So I decided to try and remain calm throughout this.

"I want you to train me," Aiden continued.

I tried not to look shocked. I honestly wasn't expecting _anything_ like this. I turned to Julan, who merely shrugged.

"I know who you are," he continued. "You're the Nerevarine. You're the one who saved us from the Blight, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. I can't imagine how he would know this; this was information I had tried to keep from the general public. But it seemed everyone knew.

"Who wants to know?" I asked, trying to keep my voice relatively calm.

"I don't care that you're a hero or anything," Aiden said. "It's just…it's something I need. And considering you managed to take down some big bad –"

"Dagoth Ur," Julan corrected. "But he was pretty big. And bad. So you're not entirely off."

Trying not to laugh, I turned to Julan with a grin and shook my head. He rolled his eyes, and I turned back to Aiden.

"- Considering you took down Dagoth Ur, you seem like the best person for the job," Aiden said, continuing from where he left off. "I'll pay you. I may not be able to pay all at once, upfront. But I will. I _swear."_

I raised my eyebrows.

"And just where are you going to get the money?" I asked him. I knew I shouldn't have. It was none of my business. But considering what little I knew, I knew he wouldn't be able to pay me back. Not if he didn't want to sacrifice food and what little clothing he owned.

I had a better solution.

"I don't need money," I told him. Well, the truth of the matter was that I _did_ need money. But not Aiden's. "But I will train you."

Aiden scowled.

"For free?"

I picked up one of the abandoned wooden swords on the floor and carefully examined it for a moment, before I responded.

"I never said that," I replied. I sounded about as cryptic as an ancient Ashlander prophesy. Gods, the boy must be well confused. "All I ask for in exchange is your help. I don't know Mournhold that well, and I have the feeling you'll be able to help out with that. Also, anything else I think I might need."

Aiden's expression brightened.

"That's all?"

"That's all," I nodded.

"Then I agree," he said. "When do we start?"

Before he could notice what was happening, I threw him one of the wooden swords that had been dropped onto the floor, and surprisingly he caught it in time, though with a slight clumsiness.

"Great reflexes," I said. I meant it, too. "You have potential."

Aiden and I went on to spar underneath the setting sun, while Julan watched. Then, when the evening came to an end, we went home. I fell into bed, exhausted. It _had_ been a long day.

So that day onwards, four became five. And I really didn't see a problem with that then. The more the merrier, as they say.


	6. Conspiracies

**A/N: This chapter was delayed due to stuff IRL. Work and all that. Sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Conspiracies**

 _20th of Sun's Dawn, 3E 428_

Some weeks after my first assignment, and late into Sun's Dawn, I received a letter from the palace. Which was a sign that Delitian needed my help with something or other once again. So, that Loredas, I made my way to the palace, only to be flabbergasted at the task I was meant to perform.

"I need you to impersonate a royal guard," Delitian announced not long after I arrived. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"You're _joking,"_ I stated, my voice extremely deadpan. Delitian's stone cold expression didn't change at all.

"Why would I summon you simply to tell you something that is not true?" He demanded. I said nothing. I instead folded my arms across my chest. "It would be a waste of time for _both_ of us. Not to mention King Helseth."

"It's just that this entire idea is _insane,"_ I responded.

Delitian's expression didn't change. He ignored my remarks, and continued as if he hadn't heard a word I had said. _Ha,_ I thought bitterly. _It feels so great to be ignored._

"I've replaced many of the former king's guards with more reliable men. But I had to keep some experienced guards, and I can't be certain of their loyalties."

I felt myself scowl. Experienced guards. That meant they would be more difficult to fool. Whoever was to do this would require a great deal of time, patience, and planning.

"I will pretend you wish to join the Royal Guards. That's your excuse for talking to the guards, sounding them out, and looking for evidence of disloyalty. If you find any hint of treason or evidence of disloyalty, report it to me."

"What if it's important?" I asked.

"Then you are _still_ to take no action," Delitian repeated, this time in a firmer tone of voice. "Report to me, and _I_ will judge what action is appropriate."

That didn't sound vague at all. No, sir.

"Do you honestly believe that anyone is going to believe _I_ would want to join the Royal Guard?" I asked, incredulously. If anyone took just a glance at me, they would find it _so_ hard to believe I was actually someone who was combat ready. I was wearing a light grey tunic along with a long, green skirt. While I knew a little magic and kept a dagger ready _just in case the worst happened_ (and honestly, knowing everything I had become accustomed to during the past year, the worst could happen at any moment, at any time), given my general appearance, my height, and everything else I can think of, the idea of me trying to infiltrate the ranks of Mournhold Royal Guard was ridiculous. No one would fall for it.

"Look, I don't care _how_ you do it, just so long as the job gets done," Delitian snapped. "We'll talk more about this later."

With that, he turned around and made his way back to the Throne Room. I turned around, and then made my way for home, passing through the Brindisi gardens on the way. As I turned to look towards the giant statue in the middle of the garden, I realized I had an idea. A stupid idea, maybe, but an idea nonetheless.

Hopefully, both parties would agree to it.

It was later that night at dinner that I announced my plans. Julan almost spat out his food. Aiden looked momentarily surprised, but then nodded his head and continued eating.

"How is this going to work?" Julan demanded. "I look like an Ashlander!"

"Ever heard of a disguise, Julan?" Fin asked him, in-between bites of his food. Shani giggled. Julan shot her a look of annoyance before continuing to eat the rest of his food.

"So will you do it?" I asked. Julan nodded, but I could see him roll his eyes slightly.

The next day, the plans were set in motion. I loaned Aiden a better set of armor than what he had, and then did Julan's hair so he would blend in a little more. After all, I didn't want either of their motives questioned for joining, did I?

I watched them enter the barracks of the Royal Palace, before creeping in behind them. Finola and Shani, who decided to stay out of this particular venture, had gone shopping for the day, and I didn't blame them one iota. After all, who would want to be here? No one who had the choice, that's for sure.

Soon enough, the three of us entered the throne room, and the first thing I noticed was just how many guards there were in here. More than I expected, given the way Delitian talked about the situation. I couldn't imagine how it was _before_ he got rid of most of the King's guard. The atmosphere or the room bothered me immensely. It was filled with this cold, awkward silence; as if no one in here fully trusted each other. One of the guards caught my eye, and I nodded slightly in his direction, with Julan and Aiden quickly turning his way. He looked the most awkward out of all the guards in the room.

"Anything I should know before I go ask that guard over there?" Julan asked, lowering his voice so as not to catch anyone's attention.

"Not to mention your Hlaalu connections," I answered. "Which, of course, means you should."

"Got it."

And with that, I separated myself away from Julan and Aiden as they strode into the room. I don't think making myself known the the guards was going to be a wise move. Invisibility spells or potions were not an option, so I simply hid behind one of the large pillars.

This entire affair was a mess, I couldn't help but think as I stood there. Nothing but a tiring, unnecessary mess. I really, really wish Helseth had the incentive to do this himself, rather than having me do it, with orders from someone else, but what would you expect from someone with a gold spoon born in his mouth? Or silver? Or even bronze? It doesn't matter, it just showed how entitled he really is.

"...What did Delitian send you to me for?" The guard asked. I suddenly realized I wasn't paying attention and mentally kicked myself, before listening in. "If he wants you to be a Royal Guard, then you'll be a Royal Guard. Nothing to do with me."

I could help but notice he was stammering slightly; as if he was unsure as to what he wanted to say or not. Julan and Aiden exchanged looks, before Julan spoke.

"Oh, Tienius wants us to get to know the rest of the guards," Julan lied, continuing. "So, y'know...we can see if we all get along."

"So, how do you like it?" Aiden asked, changing the subject.

The guard raised an eyebrow.

"How do I like it?" The guard repeated. "You think I was born yesterday?"

Perhaps not in the literal sense, but he did sound a bit... _dim_. At least to me.

"My mother didn't teach me to blabber to strangers," the guard continued, this time much more snappishly. "So old King Llethan was a bit of a fool, but he was _good_ to me. And King Helseth is no fool. He's got to keep some experienced men like me around. All these new fellows, like you... someone's gotta teach them their business, 'cause they don't know it."

I sighed in frustration; this would get us nowhere. I thought I saw a brief look of confusion on Aiden's face, before he smiled again. Julan's expression didn't change, but knowing him, he was currently just as frustrated as I was, if not more.

"So how is it working for King Helseth?" Julan asked.

The guard turned away, but answered anyway. I felt myself scowl; he turned away because he didn't want anyone knowing how he was truly thinking. It all reeked of suspicious motives.

"It's an honor... to serve... It is my honor to serve King Helseth and Queen Barenziah," he paused slightly, before continuing. "That's right. Just what I said. An honor."

I rolled my eyes. The whole speech sounded very well-rehearsed. If this Dunmer wasn't disloyal himself, then he certainly had something to do with it. Either that, or he was just a plain old idiot. I wasn't entirely sure yet, but I suspected the former more than the latter. After all, Delitian _had_ mentioned all these guards were experienced. You don't get to be considered an experienced part of the King's Guard by being a moron.

"Well, I hope to serve the king as I once served House Hlaalu," Julan said, obviously trying to keep his voice as casual as possible, then glanced back towards me quickly, and then turned around before the other guard could notice I was there.

The guard looked as if he was about to fall over from shock.

"Oh? Really?" The guard said, moving his hands to take off his helmet. He lowered his voice, and I found myself edging closer so I could hear. "Does Delitian know that? Did you talk to Aren?"

 _Who?_

"No," Julan said, while shaking his head. From the sounds of things, he was just as confused as I was.

"Aleri Aren," the guard clarified. "You should tell her that you're House Hlaalu. But don't tell Delitian. Just tell Aleri."

 _Don't tell Delitian?_ If that didn't seem sketchy, then I didn't know what did. Something was going on here for certain, and this guard was almost certainly involved. The guard walked away, and Julan and Aiden rushed towards me. I stood up slightly.

"Who was that?" I asked while trying to keep my voice as quiet as possible.

"Irano," Julan replied, the disgust very clear in his voice has he said it. "The s'wit. Like I can't see that he's up to something…"

"...not that you know what he's _actually_ up to," Aiden pointed out. "It could be something perfectly mundane for all we know."

Julan scowled and turned to Aiden's direction, crossing his arms over his chest.

" _Really?"_

"Let's go see this Aleri woman," I said pointedly. I knew this was going to get ugly pretty quick if it wasn't stopped, and I had no desire to see Julan argue with anyone. Especially not now.

"And try not to get caught on the way!" Aiden stated, before we quickly made our way down the hall.

The dining room in the barracks was filled, and there was still no way I would be able to try and hide without anyone noticing me. Aiden spotted an apron hanging up on the wall and threw it to me. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"And just what am I supposed to do with this?" I demanded.

Aiden shrugged.

"Pretend to be a maid?" He suggested offhandedly. I scoffed, but threw the apron on anyway, and while I was at it, tied my hair back and then went to a corner of the room with a duster I had found. I used to clean the house I lived in with the Therayn's back in the Imperial City, and dusting was often my least favorite job - that much hadn't changed. Flecks of dust blew into my face as I lightly brushed the shelves. I tried not to notice this as Julan and Aiden talked to Aleri Aren, an older Dunmer woman with light red hair, talk to Julan and Aiden casually until the subject of House Hlaalu came up.

"...I'm sorry, but he _what?"_ Aren asked. She sounded a bit taken aback. "Perhaps you could you repeat that for me?"

"Irano knows about my House Hlaalu connections," Julan told her, "and he said to tell you and _not_ Delitian. Is there something I'm missing?"

Aleri shook her head and sighed. "So let me get this straight; Irano told you to tell me about your Hlaalu connections?"

"Yes," Aiden answered.

"And told you _not_ to tell Tienius Delitian?"

"Absolutely," Julan told her.

Aren let out another loud sigh of what sounded like frustration, before she spoke again.

"I...I'm afraid I have no idea what that's all about," she replied. I thought she seemed nervous. _Really_ nervous. I'm surprised she hadn't tensed up yet. "Are you sure you heard him right?"

 _"Yes,"_ Aiden repeated, through what sounded like gritted teeth.

Aren scowled.

"He's not the brightest star in the sky…" she said. "He gets confused sometimes. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Julan asked. "He seemed pretty certain…"

Aren raised an eyebrow.

"I'll talk to Irano later when I get a chance," she stated coolly, as a way of ending the conversation. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

And with that, Aren walked away, leaving Julan and Aiden to run over to me quickly.

"She's hiding something," I said, keeping my voice quiet so no one else could hear. "And I think we should tell Delitian."

But it's not like I would be able to do so without proof, and I couldn't just make proof appear out of thin air.

I'd have to _find_ it first, but to find it I'd need a perfect _opportunity_ to find it.

* * *

Julan and Aiden were invited to eat a nice lunch with the rest of the royal guard, in an effort to make things seem normal. While that was going on, I decided to sneak into the guard's quarters upstairs and have a look around for any evidence in their chests or under their beds. Unless both Aren and Irano were cleverer than I thought (which seemed unlikely, given that Irano had practically already given _both_ the conniving fools away) then this was where the evidence likely was.

I closed the door after me after I had entered, and quickly looked around the room. In an attempt to keep with the maid cover story, I kept ahold of the duster in case someone came in. The last thing I needed was to around suspicion and blow the entire cover. Helseth would probably have my head.

Eventually, I found the bed that belonged to Irano. It shouldn't have been particularly hard in the first place - all the beds were assigned - but his corner of the room was such a damn mess it made it difficult to tell. His bed hadn't been made and his chest was old, grubby and covered in mess. I could only imagine how this happened overtime, except when I caught a whiff of what smelt like rotting food, and then I couldn't.

Irano's chest was locked, but I managed to pick it after a while and went through his things, often times finding the most ridiculous of items (including the rotting food, which turned out to be a whole kwama egg, or at least what remained of it. Ugh.). What caught my interest most of all was a folded up piece of paper that looked as if it had been handled recently. The ink was recent too, as some of it rubbed off onto my fingers, much to my annoyance. I quickly opened it up. The handwriting in the note was absolutely terrible, with so many misspellings I couldn't keep track. However, Irano, Aren and another guard's name were all spelt correctly and underlined. I guessed that the three of them together were trying to cause Helseth some harm.

"Gee, I wonder _why,"_ I muttered. But I really _did_ wonder why, in some ways. I wasn't surprised that there _were_ people trying to kill Helseth, but I was surprised that his own _guards_ were. Maybe the man was worse than I thought, and he had tried to kill me!

A few seconds later, I heard the sounds of the doorknob turn and I crawled under one of the beds, ending up in a very uncomfortable position. The sounds of metal against the stone floor was jarring and I winced as the sounds became closer and closer, but didn't move or make a sound.

"Dammit, Ivulen," I heard a voice snap. It took me a few second to realize it was Aren. "How could you _say_ that to new recruits? If it hadn't been for me, our cover would have probably been blown! And we'd be arrested and tried for treason!"

Ah, so I was right.

"Well, I thought maybe they could help us, Aleri!" I heard Irano snap back. He then sat on the bed I was underneath, and the mattress began to sink. I sunk my stomach in and tried not to show any sign I was there. Which was kind of hard seeing as I felt like I was about to be crushed to death. "They're Hlaalu, just like we are...maybe they were sent to help us -"

"But you barely knew the men, Ivulen! For all you knew, it could have been a trap!"

I listened to them bicker on for what seemed like hours until they eventually came to some sort of agreement. Then -

"Aleri, did you unlock my chest?" Irano asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"By the Three, _no_ I did not," Aren hissed at him. " _Must_ we have this discussion every week -"

"No, Aleri," Irano interrupted, "I'm _serious._ The note I wrote is _gone."_

I practically heard Aren scowl.

"What note? What are you blathering on about now?"

"The note that I wrote that had our plans on," Irano explained.

There was a sudden loud _whack_ against the wall, and I heard Irano let out a yelp, just before he fell off his bed (I tried not to let out a sigh of relief; I no longer felt like I was being crushed! Hooray for small things!) From the sound of things, it sounded as if Aren had thrown a book in Irano's direction out of anger.

 _"YOU WHAT?!"_

"You know I have a hard time keeping things straight in my head!" Irano yelled. "I thought I might forget your instructions and mess up the entire thing!"

Aren threw another book in his direction.

"Do you even think before you do _anything?"_ She snarled at him. "You had better hope that all that happened to that note was that you _lost_ it. And if this comes back to bite us, I swear I will make you regret it!"

When both guards finished arguing, they left the room, leaving me to finally get out from under that bed (ouch) and out of the room. My back ached and I decided I could hardly wait until got home and to bed. Unfortunately, I did still have other things to do.

I soon sent Julan and Aiden home, and made my way to the Palace basement to meet Delitian, who still didn't want to be seen with me. As soon as he entered the room, I merely handed him the note without saying anything. He quickly scanned the piece of paper in his hand, shaking his head here in there in disapproval. When he finished reading the note, his expression change back to the one he usually wore.

"This is Ivulen Irano's handwriting on the note you found," he told me. It was a huge surprise to me that he even could. "It was always absolutely terrible, but I've learned how to decipher it over the years. He notes the watches when Dralen, Aren, and Irano are the only guards in the Throne Room."

He looked up, and I cleared my throat.

"So what now?" I asked.

"What happens as a first thing is that I believe I'll change the watch schedules to prevent whatever it is these three are planning," Delitian replied, folding the piece of paper and tucking it into one of his pockets. "And I'll need to keep a close eye on all of them. Very shrewd work, Ulina."

 _Actually, I wouldn't have done it without help,_ I thought, but said nothing.

"You've all brought me clear evidence of disloyalty among the guards," Delitian said. "Now I need your help with something else."

At this point, I really shouldn't expect anything less, should I?

"I would like you to find evidence of conspiracy against King Helseth among the Hlaalu nobles."

"So I get to mingle with those with _actual_ Hlaalu connections this time?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, all while his expression did not change. "The old king's Hlaalu supporters haven't accepted King Helseth's accession to the Throne with good grace. Maybe they think that another candidate - a Hlaalu candidate, for example - would be better. Maybe they have some plan to express such a preference. If so, I doubt they would be candid about it. But maybe you should search Llethan Manor for documents, diaries or other tangible evidence of such plans."

"Llethan manor?" I asked. "Wasn't Llethan the king before Helseth?"

"Yes," Delitian replied. "Only the widow of the dead king, Ravani Llethan, lives at Llethan Manor now, however, there might be guards. Perhaps you should go to offer your condolences to the widow, and have a look around."

I didn't like where this was going; offering a widow fake condolences didn't sit right with me, but it might be my only option to finally get Helseth to trust me and for me, Julan and Shani to finally leave Mournhold.

So I'd have to do it.

Because I had no choice.

On Morndas, during the early evening, I made my way towards Godsreach, and after getting lost once or twice and asking several people for directions, I eventually found Llethan Manor. It was probably one of the largest houses on one of the richest streets in Godsreach. And that was saying a lot, because Godsreach literally reeked of wealth and prosperity.

I figured it would probably be best to deal with Ravani Llethan alone. She didn't need five different people entering the house and it'd probably only blow my cover. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a young Bosmer in bonemold armor. She looked tired and weary.

"I have come to pay my respects to Serjo Ravani Llethan," I stated. The Bosmer woman looked me up and down, before nodding and letting me into the house, pointing in the direction of a room around the corner. The hallways were long and there were so many rooms it was hard to tell which room I was pointed to.

I opened the door to one of the rooms. It was small, with a desk, a large chair and a couple of small bookshelves. Sitting in the chair was a Dunmer woman reading a book. She had bright red hair tied back into a bun, and relatively soft features for a Dunmer woman. A few seconds after I entered the room, she looked up.

She wasn't that young, but given her age she couldn't possibly be Ravani, either. That wouldn't make _any_ sense.

Something about her seemed sort of familiar, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. I decided to push the thoughts away. I had never seen the woman before in my life, let alone _met_ her. What nonsense.

"Greetings," she began. She looked me up and down, before speaking again. "I don't believe we've ever met. Nor have I seen you around. I'm Balsea."

"You probably haven't," I replied. "I'm Ulina. I came to see Muthsera Ravani, as I heard she was grieving and I would like to pay my respects."

"She's in the study across the hall," Balsea replied. "I wish you luck. Ravani isn't really fond of visitors right now."

Oh I had no doubts whatsoever about that. That wasn't really all too surprising considering her husband literally _died._ And was probably murdered too.

I entered the room to see an older Dunmer woman with long, white hair sitting in an armchair stirring a mug of tea while staring into space. Then I closed the door and she looked towards me with surprise, and then irritation.

"Please," she began wearily, "leave me to my grief."

I tried not to sigh. She had probably been sitting in here for days, come to think of it. I can understand the reasons _why,_ but didn't she have staff here responsible for her well-being?

"I am Ulina Therayn, the Nerevarine. I came to offer my sincerest condolences about King Llethan, Muthsera," I said, the lies tasting bitter in my mouth as I spoke the words. Delitian was just doing his job, but Helseth _clearly_ didn't have any tact or standards by asking me to come here. "I never knew him personally, but I'm sure he was a good man, and a good king as well."

Ravani Llethan looked towards me for a few seconds. Her scarlet eyes were filled in an indescribable rage.  
"They _murdered_ him, you know," she spat.

"Who did?

"Helseth and his...damned... _spiders_ ," Ravani continued, hissing every word. The anger in her voice was enough to shock me, but I did my best to keep a straight face anyway. As much as I doubted this woman had any definite _proof_ that Helseth murdered the king, it didn't seem unlikely, given that he tried to dispose of me too.

" _Everyone_ knows, and no one lifts a finger!" Ravani snarled. "I tried talking to someone about it, but in the end their only excuses are 'imperial justice.' Imperial justice?"

She let out a chorus of bitter laughter.

"I _spit_ on Imperial justice! They killed my husband, and now that wicked… _man_ is king. I _curse_ Helseth, and all his kin! May they die tomorrow, weeping, watching their children die today!"

Well, _clearly_ this wasn't an appropriate time to ask about the weather.

"How do you know Helseth killed the king, though?" I asked. "I mean no disrespect of course. I'm just genuinely curious."

Ravani scowled.

 _"_ Because _everyone_ knows," she spat. "For it's there in print, for _everyone_ to see, in the broadside sheet called 'The Common Tongue'. It says Helseth poisoned hundreds of people when he was in the West. If Helseth was a wicked murderer _before_ , why not now?"

Well, she _had_ a point.

"I _truly_ am sorry for your loss," I said again, this time the words didn't taste that bitter, for this time I meant it. Regardless of how King Llethan died, for Ravani to lose her husband must be a terrible ordeal for her. "And while I cannot make any promises...I will see what I can do to get to the bottom of this."

"Bless your honorable soul, Ulina," she said. "Few enough have come to pay their respects. People forget their friends when the wind changes."

Soon enough, Ravani fell asleep in her chair. I scanned the room for any hiding places. If Ravani had any evidence pertaining to conspiracies, it would be hidden.

I looked between the books on the shelves, under the carpet on the floor, behind the chairs, in the drawers, on the desk, and -

Nothing.

I turned around, and as I was about to leave the room and search elsewhere, Balsea opened the door and looked in my direction. Her expression was blank and unreadable. Gods! I hated that so much!

"I believe you are looking for this," she said, then produced a piece of dry parchment. I read the writing on the outside.

 _To my honorable cousin Forven Berano, be this delivered in haste._

Balsea's expression was unreadable. I generally couldn't stand it when people's expressions were unreadable. It made it difficult for me to understand their motives.

"How did you...how did you know?" I asked.

Balsea smiled weakly.

"I've been living here for years," she revealed.

Well, that's funny. I could have sword Delitian said only Ravani lived here. Maybe he wasn't counting the servants.

"And I know Ravani well," Balsea winced slightly as she said those words, and then continued. "I know how to listen in on conversations behind doors. Some of it not even intentional."

Oh. How _creepy_.

Normally I would ask why she even bothered to listen in, but that wasn't my main concern. What was my concern was why she was giving me the letter at _all._

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked, a hint of suspicion creeping into my voice.

Balsea sighed.

"Sera -"

"Just call me Ulina," I told her quickly. We'll have none of that 'Sera' nonsense. Anyone addressing me formally made me uncomfortable

"Ulina," Balsea said, slowly. "I know that you must be in a... _difficult_ position right now. A position that you surely don't even deserve. So I will give you this, and I won't mention it to Ravani. She'll probably think she'll have lost it."

I took the letter from Balsea's and inspected the contents quickly. I shook my head in disbelief and read it again this time with even more disgust.

 _Forven,_

 _I cannot agree. I am a merchant, and have no skill at arms. You are a noble, and in your prime were proven on practice and tournament grounds - though, in truth, you have never fought a duel, and have few gifts as a liar. No one can doubt Hloggar the Bloody's aptitude and enthusiasm for mayhem, but he is not a subtle man, more suited for a brawl or battlefield than an assassin's role._

 _And we cannot trust the Dark Brotherhood. Helseth owns them. They promise discretion, but their promises are worthless._

 _I am afraid we must approach the Morag Tong. I agree with you. They will probably refuse. But at least they can be trusted to be discreet._

 _If, in the end, we are forced to choose among ourselves, I fear it must be you. And we will have to wrack our brains for some plausible pretext that will get you into Helseth's presence._

 _I am disappointed, though not surprised, at lack of public outcry over Athyn's murder. The popular sentiment seems to be to avoid personal risk and accept Helseth. It's short-sighted, but understandable. I have noted, however, that the writer of THE COMMON TONGUE is sympathetic to our cause, clever and eloquent. He may be able to sway opinion. We should try to identify this fellow and try to bring him into our counsels._

 _Your faithful servant, Bedal Alen._

What fools, honestly. Did they really think that Helseth and his lot wouldn't catch on to this at any point? After reading the letter, I made a mental note that I would have to warn these people. All three of them. _None_ of them needed to die for this, despite how foolish they undoubtedly were. No doubt the Morag Tong would be given writs for their execution by Helseth if he had his way.

I looked up at Balsea.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Surely there must be some reason...some secret motive."

"No motives," Balsea replied, and she seemed sincere enough. It shocked me that it might be true. "You are the Nerevarine; you saved us all. It wouldn't do Morrowind good to see that she is trapped _here_ of all places."

I was now even more confused, but decided not to ask any more questions and instead thanked Balsea and silently hoped she would keep her word.

I made my way back to the palace to inform Delitian, and found him waiting for news in the basement, he sat on one of the crates, listening to me as I told him what I knew, and then I handed him the note. Delitian quickly scanned the letter, before tearing his eyes away and speaking to me.

"So," he began, "this letter you've found is _very_ interesting."

He looked towards me, but I said nothing. I had nothing to say.

"Forven Berano, Hloggar the Bloody, and Bedal Alen are obviously conspiring to assassinate King Helseth. I will make the proper arrangements and draw up writs for their execution shortly after -"

I stopped listening after I heard the word "execution."

"I... _what? Execution?"_

Delitian threw me a glare, looking at me as if I was a complete and utter moron for daring to open my mouth.

"Yes," he said icily. "Execution. This is treason, punishable by _death_. You would do the King a great service if you would execute these traitors."

He couldn't be serious! He couldn't literally be asking me to go out and commit murder!

"Surely I heard that wrong? Could you repeat that for me, please?"

"You know good and well what I said, Ulina," Delitian snarled. Alright. He was clearly losing his patience with me. To be honest, if I was in his position, I'd probably be too. I've literally questioned every single thing he - and to a certain extent, Helseth - have asked of me.

Still, it didn't excuse the fact that he literally asked me to commit straight up murder.

"You look so shocked," Delitian continued. "Did you honestly think Helseth would just let these men walk free, never to answer for their crimes?"

"I - _no._ But execution? Isn't that a bit harsh?" I intended to sound angry, but my voice ended up falling flat.

"Harsh it may be, but that is the law, and they pose a very clear threat to King Helseth," Delitian replied coldly. "And they, unlike you, do not have the same advantages; they cannot be of service to our King. So, will you do it, Ulina?"

I said nothing, merely narrowed my eyebrows. I supposed I could warn them, but eventually, Helseth might find out they had escaped. And he'd probably send members of the SBC after them. But that could be months, or perhaps even years. But hopefully by then I'd be long gone, where Helseth would never be able to find me. Unless he had SBC members willing to get all the way to Ald Daedroth in Vvardenfell, and that was _highly_ unlikely.

"Is this refusal?" Delitian demanded. "Because, I assure you -"

"You don't have to 'assure' me of anything," I finally snapped. "I'll do it."

Delitian studied me for a moment or two, probably to check I wasn't lying. Then, he nodded.

"Good," he said. "The writs will be delivered to your home promptly. Don't come back until the job is done."

Oh, he could be sure of that. I certainly wasn't coming back until the job was done, and I'd do the job _my_ way.

Helseth couldn't possibly ask for more. I'd done everything _else_ he'd ask for. But I sure as Oblivion wasn't taking any lives for him.

* * *

"He _what?"_ Julan demanded.

I had finished telling the story about what Helseth wanted me to do, and the reactions of my four friends said it all. At least I wasn't alone in my shock in disgust.

"Good Gods," Aiden mumbled, "I never thought the new king would be this paranoid, and I know practically everyone here hates him!"

"Well," Fin interjected, "technically, it _is_ treason. Not that I agree with him, of course."

Shani rolled her eyes.

"If Helseth killed everyone who'd ever wanted to kill him, probably _all_ of Mournhold would be dead, and he'd have _no one_ to rule over!" Shani exclaimed. "He's insane!"

"Don't worry," I assured Julan and Aiden, who looked the most disgusted out of all of us, "I'm not going to kill them. I _have_ my limits."

"Then...just what do you plan on doing?" Fin asked me.

"Warn them," I answered.

Fin gave me a nervous smile.

"Then you're going to need all the help you can get," she stated grimly. "We'll split up and try to find them and warn them. Shani and I will look for Hlogger the Bloody, Aiden will look for Forven Berano -"

" - I know where he is!" Aiden interjected. "He's often in the Temple Gardens -"

" - and Ulina and Julan can go find Bedal," Fin finished. I had to say I had no problems with this. Besides, wasn't Alen that guy in the bookstore? The name, quite frankly, should have rung a bell ages ago.

After a while of planning, Julan and I ran downstairs and out of the Trader's, much to the annoyance of Sunel, who hated running. I could deal with him later. Right now, this was much more important.

The bookstore was oddly quiet when we arrived (with the exception of mine and Julan's heavy breathing. You see, given that we ran halfway across an extremely busy Bazaar, we were very much out of breath), and I had to say, I didn't like this at all. I did hear some muffled whispers coming from upstairs, and exchanged looks with Julan.

"Maybe he's up there?" He suggested. I merely nodded in response, before we climbed up the staircase. Something about this felt very wrong, but I had little time to care if I was invading anyone's privacy now.

I knocked on the door, but got no response. Julan scoffed, and opened it. Alen immediately turned around, and from the looks of things, seemed as if he had almost been scared out of his wits.

"Oh," he greeted, "were you looking to buy something? Is Sanaso gone?"

"Actually…" Julan responded, and rather grimly at that, "we were looking for you."

Alen scowled.

"But...why would you look for me? I don't understand. Is something the matter?"

"I'm afraid so," I said. "Helseth has evidence that you were involved in that conspiracy. He has a writ issued for you execution. We came to warn you."

Alen didn't even look surprised. Just saddened.

"I knew this would happen eventually," he replied. "You have both shown yourselves honorable Dunmer. I thank you. I will absent myself from Mournhold immediately. And I would die before I'd betray your generosity to me."

"Don't come back to Mournhold," I warned. "If Helseth finds out, he's only going to send more people after you. They might not be as generous."

"I assure you, I will not. And now, if you'll excuse me, I believe an Almsivi Intervention will swiftly deliver me out of peril."

And with that, Alen disappeared, leaving us in awkward silence.

* * *

Forven Berano, Hlogger the Bloody, and Bedal Alen had managed to escape Mournhold without being killed, apparently with all of them insisting they owed me a life debt that they couldn't possibly repay, according to the stories I was relayed by Aiden, Shani and Finola earlier that next morning. I didn't want them to, though.

While I didn't lie to Delitian _per say_ , he _did_ seem more than a bit suspicious about their escapes. It made me feel even more anxious about meeting him, but I didn't regret letting them escape. Nope, not at all.

"They've _escaped?_ _All_ three?" Delitian shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Ser," I lied. I was actually _far_ from sorry. I had stopped more people from suffering at Helseth's wrath. As far as I was concerned, that was a _good_ thing. "Perhaps someone warned them?"

Delitian looked deep in thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes," he responded. "There must be a leak here at the Palace…"

 _You don't say?_

Delitian gave me a suspicious look for a second, before sighing and continuing to speak.

"Well, you've done the best you could, Ulina," he stated. "You have my thanks, and I'll tell King Helseth that you tried the best you could."

"What would you like me to do next?" I asked.

Delitian sighed.

"Nothing for now," he stated, "I'll send for you when I have word."


	7. Dishonest Journalism

**A/N: Sorry for the delays (again). In return, you'll get three chapters this week. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Dishonest Journalism.**

 _28th of First Seed, 3E 428_

Delitian kept good on his word. In about a month, I heard back from the Palace, and I made my way down to the palace basement to meet with Delitian. He sat on one of the crates, and as soon as he saw me, he gestured for me to sit on the one across from him, and I did.

"Helseth has one last task for you," Delitian began, getting straight to the point. "And when this has been done, perhaps we can make arrangements for your safe return to Vvardenfell."

 _Finally!_ I couldn't help but think. It had been almost three months of this godsdamned nonsense, and if I wasn't sick and tired of it. I had had enough of Mournhold to last me a lifetimes. Of course, if I wanted to find any more information about my origins - including, but not limited to, my real parents - then I knew I'd have to come back.

But now was not the time.

"You look excited," Delitian told me. "I take it you are looking forward to returning to Vvardenfell?"

 _Without a doubt._

"Perhaps," I replied in a cautious tone. "What exactly is it that you need my help with now?"

"We'd like you to find the anonymous writer of 'The Common Tongue' and persuade him to stop printing such obvious... _lies_ about King Helseth."

Oh, Gods...and just _how_ was I going to be able to do that? It's not like I was going to be able to walk up to the person writing the papers and say "hello, Sera, I'd like you to stop writing about King Helseth" and they'd give into my demands. The world just didn't work that way.

Oh, and another thing? I didn't even know _who_ wrote The Common Tongue! No one did! Finding them would take quite a bit of work.

And lies? _What_ lies?

"Lies? King Helseth _is_ a poisoner, isn't he?" I asked, pointedly. That's what _A Game at Dinner_ said anyway, and if it was to be believed, then Helseth knew more about alchemy than simply stuffing Hack-Lo and ground Kwama Eggs into a Pestle and Mortar, hoping the results would produce something at least a little useful. And I didn't find it hard to believe, considering he tried to have me literally killed.

"Are you trying to test my patience?" Delitian snapped.

"I merely asked a question," I stated. "Are the rumors at least partially true? Why would this be coming from so many different sources if it wasn't?"

Delitian sighed.

"I take your point," he said. "King Helseth _is_ a skilled alchemist and student of bodily processes. But it won't do to have people referring to our sovereign as a common poisoner, will it?"

I clearly wasn't going to get anything more on this particular subject, so I guess there was no point asking anymore questions and risking Delitian's anger. Or worse. Helseth's wrath.

"Fine, never mind. Do you have _any_ idea who writes this stuff, then?"

Delitian scowled.

"When we make official inquiries, people just look stupid and assure us they have no idea what we are talking about," he told me. "We think you may have better luck - particularly if you approach less reputable citizens. People who place profit above honor."

Ah. In this city, people like that shouldn't be too hard to find.

"Now back to the matter at hand," Delitian said. "First, we want you to ask around and discover who is writing these lies. Then, we want you to find them and persuade them to stop _printing_ these lies. The manner of the persuasion is left to your discretion."

Delitian paused, then continued.

"But you _will_ have to be discreet, of course. We don't want to appear to be threatening the time-honored Imperial traditions of encouraging free speech. Best get this done as soon as possible. I hope you get started on the investigation by Morndas. Have a good evening."

 _Gods…._

Delitian got up, turned around, and went back up the stairs. I went in the opposite direction and opened the trapdoor into Old Mournhold, making my way back to the Bazaar.

It was horrible that I had to go through the sewers, but discretion was important to these Palace People, so what could you do?

So Morndas it was, then. That day, I made plans to get started on tracking down whoever the anonymous writer was, and Fin decided to help.

"It's not like there's anything else to do," she stated.

"Shani's busy, is she?"

"Yep," Fin replied, somewhat on a sour note. I think I had a slight idea as to why, but I wasn't going to bring it up, as it wasn't my business anyway. But it was clear that Fin had taken a liking to Shani, and the fact that she wasn't around, and had instead chosen to help Julan with Aiden's training that day, upsetted her.

I had to say, Aiden was improving his abilities. Quite a bit, actually. And I was very proud of my work with him. I didn't know how this was going to end, when the Palace decided to let me go and we all went our separate ways. I supposed we'd just have to wait and see.

"I'm not sure how easy it's going to be to find the writer of that piece of junk," Fin muttered under her breath. I had to say, I agreed with her. We had been walking around the Bazaar for a while now, asking questions, and all we had gotten so far were endless answers consisting of "nope, sorry" or "I'm afraid I can't help you, sorry." I had to wonder just how many of these people were pretending not to know what was going on, simply so they wouldn't get into trouble. Either way, it just made the job harder. Soon enough, we entered almost all the stores asking the same questions, but to no avail.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Fin asked me. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing in response. I guessed Fin took this as a response to continue. "Doing all this work for the Palace?"

"Yes," I responded, bitterly. "It feels like I'm being used. I'm not entirely sure what's going on, or why I'm being asked to carry out these pointless tasks, and that worries me."

Good thing this would all be over soon. _Hopefully._

By the late afternoon, there was only one place that Fin and I hadn't checked, and that was the bookstore. For the first time since I had entered, the actual owner of the store – Sanaso Sarothran – was present, and she looked up as soon as we entered the store, and smiled warmly in our direction. She didn't look too old, but not terribly young, either. She had dark, shoulder length hair, which she seemed to have a hard time keeping out of her face.

"Welcome," she began. "Is there anything in particular that you're looking for, or have you come to browse?"

"Neither, I'm afraid," I began. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fin turn to look at the books. Unfortunately, even though as you probably all know by now how much I loved books, I couldn't afford to be distracted. "I'm Ulina Therayn."

Sanaso raised her eyebrows for a second, before speaking.

"You're the one who saved Bedal," she whispered. I'm surprised she knew. "I cannot thank you enough. He's…a dear friend. What can I do for you?"

"I just need to ask you something," I said. "No one else seems to know anything. But I'm trying to find the author of The Common Tongue."

Sanaso looked momentarily taken aback by this news, and considering that paper's reputation, I didn't really blame her, to be honest.

"You…you want to find them?"

"It's important," I said.

Sanaso sighed.

"If I were looking around for an anonymous writer, I'd talk to someone who deals in writing - books and scrolls, for example. And no, I'm not talking about me. Perhaps a person with a shady reputation - like a pawnbroker."

I had forgotten about the Pawnbroker.

"Thank you for your time, Sanaso," I said. She waved goodbye and then Fin and I made our way out the bookstore, all the way across the Bazaar to the Pawnbroker's. It was one of the darkest, shadiest stores in the entire Bazaar. No wonder I hadn't really noticed it all that much. All kinds of odds and ends – ranging from jewels to old, empty potion bottles – cluttered the shelf. Fin looked around, while I stared ahead to see and elderly Argonian – whose name I later learnt was Ten-Tongues Weerhat - watching me.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We need some information," I replied.

The Argonian narrowed his eyes.

"I sell items, not words," he stated, somewhat coldly. I heard Fin's footsteps moving towards us. She took a very large coinpurse out of her inside cloak pocket. I tried not to frown. How in the world did she manage to get that much gold? Why would she carry it on her in this part of the city?

I suddenly then remembered that Fin mentioned that her father worked for King Helseth, meaning that her family was probably well off. But wasn't her father, in her own words, the "paranoid kind?" How could he not have noticed such a large sum of money go amiss?

Besides, most people I knew didn't carry that much money on them if they could help it, even if they were rich. Mostly because it instantly made you a target if the wrong person found out.

Ten-Tongues flashed a toothy grin as Fin dumped the coinpurse onto the counter.

"Will this change your mind?" She asked him.

He didn't stop grinning.

"New to Mournhold, are we?" He asked her. Fin's expression went suddenly became unreadable, much to my annoyance.

"Visiting from Wayrest," she replied. "Now, am I right in guessing that this will change your mind?"

Ten-Tongues nodded, and turned back to me after that.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Have you heard of The Common Tongue?" I asked. I thought I saw him roll his eyes. Or, at least as close to rolling one's eyes as an Argonian can get.

"Of course I've heard of it," he stated, somewhat haughtily. "Everyone in this city has by now, although most will never admit it."

"I'm trying to find the anonymous author behind it all."

Ten-Tongues literally snorted in response. I have to say, I was almost certainly not impressed by his contempt for me at all.

"Really? And why would that be?"

"I paid _you_ for information, not the other way around," Fin snapped. "Now, tell us if you know anything or if we're wasting our time."

Ten-Tongues scoffed.

"Alright, fine. Here's what _I've_ heard. I've heard that the guy who writes 'The Common Tongue' is someone named Trels Varis."

 _Varis?_

Somewhere, I had heard that name. But I couldn't remember how, or why. I exchanged looks with Fin. Clearly she knew something, but she wasn't going to budge right about now. I'd ask her when we left the store.

"Now unfortunately, this is not a name known to me personally," Ten-Tongues continued, "because I make it a habit to know _all_ the names of people in Mournhold personally. But this guy I do not know. And other people I talk to _also_ do not know. Which is noteworthy in itself."

Considering his line of work, I had absolutely no doubt about this at all. Ten-Tongues probably bribed officials for city records so he could keep track of his customers and how much he's owed. The fact that there was someone out of reach to him probably angered him to no end.

"I make the guess that this guy is well hidden, and wants it to stay that way."

"Of course he does," I muttered under my breath. Ten-Tongues either didn't hear me, or he chose to ignore me.

"How did you even manage to hear about him anyway?" Fin asked. Ten-Tongues turned his attention back to her, and answered.

"In the Craftsmen's Hall in Godsreach," he said. "I go there relatively often, as its run by some of my best business partners. But even they seemed reluctant to tell me about him. But they do not fool me so easily. So, I think, _that_ is a place to look."

I was only too happy to eventually leave the dark, stuffy Pawnbroker's, and back into lightness of the Bazaar. As soon as we were out of anyone's line of hearing, I turned to Fin.

"Just _how_ much gold did you give him?"

She sighed.

"Just a bit over a thousand sept – I mean, drakes."

 _Really?_

"You carry a thousand drakes on you all the time, do you?"

Fin sighed, but didn't answer me. I decided that even if she wouldn't answer me now, I would try to get an answer later. But now I had to focus on getting some potential answers from the Craftsman's Hall.

Godsreach was a bit of a walk away from the Bazaar, but after twenty minutes of so, Fin and I were in front of the Craftsman's Hall, and we entered together. It was a fairly large store, but the shopkeeper noticed us as soon as we entered the store.

As soon as he made eye contact with me, I shut my mouth and smiled, before approaching him.

"Hello, Dunmer," he turned his attention from me to Fin, "Breton, and welcome to my shop."

His red eyes were filled with hope. Obviously he thought I was about to buy something. And I didn't really begrudge him that to be honest. In his mind, why else would I be here?

"Have you come to order a piece of my famous custom armor?"

"Sorry, but no," I replied. I saw his smile falter instantly. "I'm actually here to inquire about a writer."

"You don't happen to know who the writer of the Common Tongue is, do you?" Fin interjected.

He scowled heavily after that.

"What makes you think I know _anything?"_ He demanded, his tone harsh. I tried not to seem that effected by it, but I wouldn't be surprised if my smile faltered a little bit after that too.

"I heard rumors," I tried to make my response sound nonchalant. "You don't know a Trels Varis, do you?"

The shopkeeper was taken aback by my question. He clearly wasn't expecting that.

"I'm not sure _what_ you've heard," he replied, his tone icy, "but there is _no_ Trels Varis here. Never heard the name in my life!"

He shifted his gaze as he said those last words. It was clear to me then that he was lying. Even if Trels Varis wasn't literally hiding within this building, he clearly knew _something_.

"Now, unless you're here to _buy_ something, I highly suggest you get out of my shop. Before I call one of the Ordinators."

 _No luck there,_ I thought bitterly as Fin and I left the main room. She stopped in her tracks, and stared at what looked like the entrance to a broom cupboard with a sign on the outside. I tore it off and read it quickly.

 _Craftsmen only: Everyone else keep out!_

Fin and I exchanged looks.

"Ulina, I think we got him," she said.

Good Gods, it was as if they didn't even try to hide anything! With a sign on the door like that, someone was bound to find something sooner or later. However, the door required a bit of fiddling with. I was prepared to pull out a lockpick and try to unlock the door that way, but Fin quickly cast some sort of spell, and I heard the door crack open instantly.

Oh, if only I was good at Alteration.

"Where –"

Fin sighed.

"Later," she replied. "I'll tell you later. We have a job to do now."

Then, without another word, Fin and I proceeded down the narrow ladder into a small room. Several people were sitting at desks or cramped tables, writing away in silence. That is, until we all heard the trapdoor above us slam shut. I winced slightly as one of the writer's – a mer with messy auburn hair - looked up and didn't attempt to hide his anger that someone had discovered him. I looked up, and saw that above him was an old, rusty sword. All the better to stab people with, as it was harder to get any kind of healing if you find yourself on the edge of _those._

I guessed this person in front of me, staring with angry, scarlet eyes was likely Trels Varis.

"And just _what_ are you doing here?" He demanded, icily. "And may I suggest you make your answer _very_ clear, because this office and what we do here is a well-kept-secret. And we wish to _keep_ it a secret, even if it means that you do not leave here alive."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do _you_ think?" was my response. I heard him sigh in irritation, before he rose from his seat. And carelessly, too, as he accidentally knocked over his inkwell, leaving ink to spill across the paper he had been writing. He then let out an angry growl. Not that it mattered. I was supposed to stop him from writing the Common Tongue anyway.

"Are you Trels Varis?"

"Of course," was his reply.

"Then you need to stop printing lies about King Helseth," I said, bluntly. "In fact, you will. Or else."

Varis smirked in amusement.

"And just what makes you think that?" he demanded. "I haven't printed any _lies_ about King Helseth in 'The Common Tongue'. I've only printed the truth. And I intend to _keep_ on printing the truth - unless you think you can stop me."

He turned from me to Fin, and then his smirk widened.

"It appears I have not one but _two_ special guests today," he said. "I'm surprised enough to meet the Nerevarine, but I never expected I'd be meeting the Princess."

 _What?_

"I – Just what in the world are you talking about?" Fin snapped.

"Oh, you know all too well," Varis turned to one of the other mer in the room, nodded in his direction, and then grabbed a bunch of paperwork from his hands. He put them down in front of us and then let out a smug chuckle. I turned to Fin. This couldn't be true, could it? But considering the look of shock on her face, it had to be.

I mean, it seemed ridiculous, but it wasn't altogether too surprised. I should know better than to be surprised by _anything_ at this point.

"Our mission is to expose the truth regarding King Helseth, and his illegitimate daughter is part of that truth. We simply haven't gotten to that part yet," Varis sneered. Fin's face suddenly went a very frighteningly pale color.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

Fin turned to me for a second, before turning back to Varis with a cold expression.

"Because firstly of all, I know who your parents are and where they work," she stated.

Varis's eyes flickered with interest before he spoke again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," was his response, but he shifted his eyes nonetheless.

"Your name _is_ Varis, right?" Fin asked. "Well, I know your relatives work at the Temple. Granny and Gee-Pop Varis. The same last name is not a coincidence, no?"

Varis's expression was filled with rage, and as he opened his mouth so speak, he was interrupted by Fin.

"Secondly, and more importantly, you will stop writing about my father because I _said_ so," she finished coldly. "If you get this information out, no one will be particularly pleased, least of all him. I'm sure, as much as he dislikes my very existence, he'll listen to me when I slip him a name."

Varis opened his mouth to speak, and looked as if he was about to rise from his chair, but closed it again and sat back down, all while rolling his eyes.

"Well, I must say, you've done your research," Varis said, while spitting the words.

"Didn't take much research," I heard Fin mutter under her breath, but Varis ignored her.

"You've located my parents. I value truth, but I value the lives of my parents more highly." Varis turned to me with a sneer. "Consider yourself lucky that you have a friend who is extremely resourceful, Nerevarine."

"I do," I shot back. "Now, do I have your word that you will stop slandering Helseth?"

"I will not discuss King Helseth in 'The Common Tongue'," he promised. "You have my word on that. But that does not mean we will not be reporting on other lies in this city."

I nodded. That was good enough. For now at least.

"I think it's time we took our leave," I said.

"Yes," Varis agreed. "I think so, too. And now, if you'll excuse me, we'll have to relocate immediately, now that the secret of our office is spoiled."

Without another word, Fin and I left Trels Varis's office. She didn't say another word to me as we left, and waited until we were out of earshot before she dragged me behind Vacant Manor. I saw her about to ready a spell, and raised my eyebrows.

"Isn't levitation illegal here?"

Not to mention the vast amounts of Ordinators that were around, but Fin merely shrugged.

"What the Temple doesn't know won't hurt them," she offered a hand, and I took it, and watched as we rose, until we landed on the rooftop of Vacant Manor, with Fin gesturing for me to sit down. It was early evening, with the sky above us darkening. I turned to Fin, and she sighed.

"Before you guys came to Mournhold, I used to come up here and think," she said. "I found it funny how no one ever noticed me."

I thought back to the night we arrived in Mournhold, when I saw a shadow of a person climbing on the rooftops in Godsreach. Could that have been Fin? I shook the thought away, and turned back to face her.

There was silence for a few seconds, until Fin spoke again.

"I suppose you want to know more about me, then, right?" She turned to me.

I did, actually, considering what I had just heard. I supposed I should be surprised, but I wasn't. All the pieces did connect. Fin mentioned awhile ago that her father worked in the palace and was the "paranoid kind." And Helseth fit that description perfectly, although he didn't really do what I would consider "work" by any stretch of the imagination.

"I'm from Wayrest, but I guessed you already knew that," Fin began. "Helseth had an affair when he was younger, but I never knew who my mother was. I know she was a Breton, and that she looked kind of like me, if you don't count these," she pointed to her ears, which were slightly pointed – nowhere near as point as mine or other mer, though. "I also know she was the one who gave me my name…Finola."

"How come barely anyone knows about you, though?"

"Not many people I even exist because Helseth could have been in line for the throne in Wayrest, and Barenziah didn't want me ruining his chances, so I was hidden. Besides, I think he only considers me a burden anyway."

She let out a scoff, before continuing.

"Not that it mattered in the end," Fin spat, "as Elysana only ended up getting the throne in the end. So she sent us all back here and then he decided to try and reach for his uncle's throne."

"So you're saying he _did_ poison King Llethan, then?"

"I have no idea," she stated. She scowled as she said those words. "I wouldn't put it past him, though. I learned most of my magical and alchemical knowledge from him. He was good for that at least."

Fin sighed, and then continued.

"There's a lot of stuff I'm just not being told or that I miss, because he doesn't want me around. He's made my life absolutely miserable. I bet if he got the chance he'd marry me off in a heartbeat, simply so I don't have to burden him again. If only he knew I had absolutely no interest in men. But, then again, I'd just get a lecture on the importance of 'family, duty and bloodlines.' What nonsense."

She turned back to me.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread this around for now," Fin said.

"Not even Julan, Shani or Aiden?"

"They'll find out eventually," was Fin's almost dismissive response. "It's just that…you guys have been the only ones who've treated me…like a person."

That was kind of…sad to hear, in all honesty. I couldn't imagine being _that_ isolated from childhood until now, and having the only ones around you hate your very existence. And I thought I had it bad, to be honest.

In the end, I agreed to keep quiet about it all. For now, anyway. And then, Fin and I said our goodnights. I knew that when I went to meet with Delitian in a couple of days, I wouldn't be able to think of Helseth or The Palace the same ever again.

* * *

"So Trels Varis is the anonymous writer of 'The Common Tongue."

Delitian didn't even attempt to hide his disgust as he said those words, shaking his head.

"Apparently so," I answered.

 _"And_ you threatened the lives of his aged parents," Delitian continued.

I shifted my gaze.

"That was actually F - my friend," I corrected. I didn't think it would be wise for me to talk about Fin here. Saying the wrong thing could reveal her identity and we don't really want that.

"Ah, I see. But Trels Varis gave you his word that he would not discuss King Helseth in 'The Common Tongue'. You show fine judgement, and a light touch. We are very satisfied with your service, Ulina, and -"

"When do I get to see Helseth?" I snapped.

I had waited long enough, and had done more than enough errands for him. Now he should have the decency to face me himself.

But knowing my luck that was probably _too_ much to ask for.

"Not now," was Delitian's curt response. "The king is a very busy man. He has many demands on his time. Besides, you have more than proven your worth. You may leave the city if you so wish."

I felt my as if my heart was about to burst when I heard those words leave Delitian's mouth. We were allowed to leave Mournhold? Finally?

"Then we're done here," I snapped.

As I turned around, making way to leave the room, I heard the sound of Delitian calling my name.

"One more thing, Ulina."

"What?" I snapped again. This was ridiculous. As you can imagine, I was getting very impatient with the demands the royal court was making on me. Just what more could Helseth want from me? Hadn't I done everything he asked? Or was his last request going to be asking for me to steal sweets from the children of Mournhold?

"Just what _more_ could your King want from me?"

"Nothing," Delitian said. "The King wants nothing more. It is Lady Barenziah. She has requested a personal audience with you."

 _What?_

I raised my eyebrows.

 _"Barenziah?"_

Queen Barenziah was the Queen of Morrowind for several years, her reign dating back to the late second era. She had been around a long time. People had written books about her, and her family, one book in particular that had been banned or censored by the Temple many times for not being to their liking. I'm not surprised. The Temple are absolutely ridiculous.

She was also Helseth's mother.

Why did she want to see _me?_

Of course, I had to remind myself that I was famous now, too. I was the Nerevarine. But it just wasn't the same thing. People would probably forget who I am in a few years; people wouldn't forget Barenziah for a very long time, if at all.

" _Lady_ Barenziah," Delitian corrected. "It'd do you good not to forget proper titles. She's in her chambers upstairs. But first, we want to present you with a gift."

He nodded towards a glass case behind us, with a sword displayed in it. I peered at the sword closely. It looked like the design was _daedric,_ and the black and red metals looked really nice together as well. That sword looked like it could do some damage.

"I give you a 'King's Oath' blade," Delitian continued. "It is exactly like those used by the Royal Guard. Only those sworn to the king's service and tested by great trials may use them. They bear deadly curses that kill thieves and traitors."

I sighed.

"That's really nice of you, but I'm afraid I can't accept this," I said.

No gifts. Not from Helseth. He had tried to kill me, and then had me blackmailed. To accept favors from him was unthinkable.

Delitian scowled, but nodded anyway. I think her understood.

"A shame," he said. "Still, there will be other opportunities to recognize the friendship and respect you have now earned. Now, The Queen Mother will see you. There is a page waiting to escort you in the hall.

I suggest you make haste."

So I did.

The page – a young Redguard woman - escorted me up the long, narrow staircase that lead up to Barenziah's apartments, before we stopped right outside her door and the she left me. I took a deep breath.

Admittedly, I was more than just a bit anxious at the prospect of seeing Barenziah. Maybe I was in trouble, and Barenziah knew it. I had no idea. After I kicked myself mentally for worrying too much, I opened her door, my eyes taking in the sight of what looked like a very lavish, well-decorated sitting room. Two Dunmer women were sitting down in separate chairs, talking.

One of them was an older woman, and I instantly recognized her as Barenziah. Her white hair had been done in what looked like an elaborate bun. She wore some very expensive robes. I was willing to bet that the money spent on those robes alone was enough to build the Ahemmusa a village…not that they'd want one, of course.

The other woman I also recognized right away, as I had met her before.

It was Balsea.

"Balsea?" I began, however, she looked dubiously in my direction and then towards Barenziah.

"I was just leaving," she stated, before rising from her seat, and leaving the room. Barenziah turned to me, with a smile.

"Well met, Ulina Therayn," she began. "I assume you've met Balsea?"

"A few weeks ago, in Godsreach," I told her, deciding now would not be the best time to go into the specifics. It certainly didn't seem like such a thing to discuss with Barenziah, but I had the feeling she knew anyway.

"She recently helped me out of a tight spot, but I didn't call you here to discuss that," Barenziah said. "I've been wanting to speak with you about other matters."

She gestured for me to sit, and I did so, before she spoke again.

"I understand you've been performing some duties for Tienius, and that you've done well."

I frowned. I didn't think I had done well, as I knew I was being manipulated by Helseth, for reasons I didn't entirely understand, but I didn't say this.

"But I believe there are other matters you should investigate as well," Barenziah finished.

"With all due respect," I began, trying to keep my tone polite. I _was_ speaking with royalty, after all. And Barenziah, at that. If I hadn't, I was sure Julan would hear of it and reprimand me for it later. "I was under the impression I was done with palace affairs -"

Barenziah gave me a look. Her expression was almost unreadable, something I couldn't help but hate. Was it sympathy? I honestly couldn't say.

"This has little to do with the palace," Barenziah finally said. "Mournhold is a town of two minds. On the one hand, there is the monarchy, led by my son, and on the other there is the Temple, and the goddess Almalexia."

I resisted the urge to shudder once Barenziah mentioned Almalexia, remembering the last time I saw Vivec and his chilling words regarding the matter. I honestly didn't want to be the one to tell her that her divinity was now lost forever. She would probably kill me, come to think of it.

"It is hard to know whom you may trust," Barenziah told me. "While there has been no open hostility between the two, there are always undercurrents that bear watching."

Barenziah neared me and I thought I caught a whiff of the expensive perfume she was wearing.

"I would like you to make yourself known to the Temple and see what you can learn. Speak to Fedris Hler. He is a powerful man in the Temple, a confidant of Almalexia. See if you can get to know him a bit."

I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you saying?" I asked cautiously. "Does that mean you want me to spy on Helseth?"

"My time in the political arena is done, and I will not miss it. I do, however, like to know what is happening to my son, and to his monarchy. I stay interested."

Of course she was, especially considering as it probably directly affected her. I thought I caught a twinkle in Barenziah's eye. She was thinking of something, and unfortunately for me I wasn't sure what it was.

"And I think we can both agree that the tension in Mournhold and the discontent in the Temple is no small matter. For the Dunmer, Almalexia has always represented the motherly virtues of compassion and forgiveness, healing and protection, but in recent years, since the war with Dagoth Ur, she has become a harsher, more unsympathetic patron. Almalexia has changed, and many followers feel she has not changed for the better. A movement within the priesthood critical of current practices - the Dissident priests - has been ruthlessly suppressed by the Temple."

Yeah, I knew that last part. But everything Barenziah said about Almalexia was chilling. Vivec was probably right.

"So, _do_ you have any suggestions on whom I can trust, then?"

Barenziah sighed.

"A difficult question I'm afraid, especially in the company of gods and kings. I am always here to answer your questions. Apart from me, it is up to you to decide who your friends are."

"Thank you," I said. I said my goodbyes and rose from the seat. And as I was about to turn on my heel to leave, Barenziah called my name. I turned around, slowly.

"Just one last thing," Barenziah said. "You will do me a favor and keep an eye on Finola, won't you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again once I saw a very caring expression.

"Oh, yes. I'm aware she's traveling with you."

"How?"

"I have my ways," Barenziah replied. "She can be a bit impulsive. Always has been. I must say, I'm glad she's managed to make friends with someone like you. I think it will do her good."

And with that, I finally turned to leave.

I mean, I _could_ just up and leave Mournhold. Officially. But unofficially, the Palace had made more demands of me. To spy on Helseth. And the Temple.

I wasn't sure if I should do this or not.

* * *

"We're…we're doing _what_ now?"

Julan's anger wasn't difficult to see when I explained the situation to him, and as soon as I finished explaining it to him, he punched a wall.

"This is guarcrap! I thought this'd be over and done with by now!"

"I'm not sure if I actually want to do this, Julan," I stated. "We can go home if we want, but –"

"But _what?"_ He snarled. "Ulina, they're using you!"

"Maybe so, but what if leaving now is a terrible mistake? There actually _is_ something bad going on here, Julan. And I'm the Nerevarine; I can't just walk away from all this. Besides, I still have to train Aiden. I did promise him that."

Julan didn't say anything in response, only glaring at me in a way that positively screamed rage. I sighed.

"This _is_ Barenziah who asked me to do this you know," I continued. Julan's mouth was wide open, with him looking relatively surprised to hear this news, but he still said nothing. "I can't very well turn her down. She's powerful."

Julan and I exchanged looks for a few seconds, before I spoke again.

"It's alright if you don't want stay," I told him. "You and Shani can just go back to Vvard-"

 _"NO."_

Julan's cheeks went slightly purple after that.

"Are you serious, Ulina? No. I will not leave you here to face this alone," Julan said. "Either we all go, or we all stay while you figure this out. And when you have, we'll go to the Temple together."

When we both crawled into bed that night, I couldn't sleep. And I knew Julan couldn't either. I still had no idea as to the full story of Mournhold, but I knew that if I stayed here much longer, we'd get caught up in the eye of this very fierce hurricane.

And one that threatened the relationships I had with my loved ones, at that.


	8. And The Work Goes On

**Chapter Seven: And the Work Goes On**

 _14th of Rain's Hand, 3E 428_

I still wasn't entirely sure as to whether or not to carry out Barenziah's request, to be honest. At this point, I just wanted to go home. Or, at least, the closest that came to home for me right now. I hadn't had an actual, permanent home for ages now.

But I had duties and obligations; I was the Protector of Morrowind now. It wouldn't do me any good to just hop away and leave an incident that could blow over at any moment, and then have it affect us all in the worst way possible.

Besides, I hadn't broken the news to Aiden yet, who I was still supposed to be training.

Within the next few weeks, as Rain's Hand approached, so did my twentieth birthday. Aside from as small gift from Julan – a copy of a book I used to read as a child - I didn't really pay much attention to it, throwing in all my efforts to training Aiden. At one point, we were focused on spells, and I let Aiden guide me to a secluded area of the city, so as to not disturb the peace. I'm pretty sure if you ever encountered them, you wouldn't really have any desire to be arrested by a High Ordinator either, which was my main reason for wanting privacy. So Aiden found an area in Godsreach. It was the same spot I had spoken with Fin a few weeks prior; behind the Vacant Manor – which I found out really wasn't vacant at all, despite its name.

Several weeks passed since the incident in the Craftman's Hall and in turn, what Fin had revealed to me. Since then, she had taken off and hadn't been seen by me – and, to a certain extent, Julan and Aiden – since. Given the friendship between her and Shani, I hazarded a guess that Shani and Fin still saw each other occasionally.

But that didn't really matter right now.

The fireballs I cast bounced against the wall, scorching the old stone walls, but otherwise causing no lasting damage. Aiden's were a little fiercer. He hadn't quite managed to control them yet.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered, "I mean…I should be better at magic than this. My grandfather was a Breton _and_ a mage, for crying out loud!"

I resisted the urge to sigh; he was a talented boy. He just needed a bit more faith in himself. But I couldn't really help him with that one. He needed to help himself, but I knew that it was easier said than done.

But that didn't mean I could give him a little nudge.

"Take some deep breaths," I told him. "Then give it another go. A great deal of learning magic is controlling your emotions. Now, go when I go…One…two…three…"

After several more tries, Aiden finally managed to perfect his fireballs.

"Good," I said. "Very good. Just a bit more practice and I think you'll be great at it."

Aiden sighed.

"Nah," he responded. "I don't really think destruction is my forte."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"I don't know yet."

I turned to Aiden with a grin.

"You'll figure it out eventually," I told him.

It was early evening by the time we finished training, and the color of the sky had turned a light orange color. I turned around and saw Julan coming towards us from the Brindisi entrance. He waved. I waved back.

"Finish training for today?" He asked.

"Yep," I replied, and Aiden acknowledged Julan with a nod, before saying a quick goodbye. Julan turned to me.

"Ready to go to the Temple then?"

I nodded, and then we were off. Julan and I were mostly silent until we reached the Temple Gardens. I didn't think that they'd be particularly happy to see or hear from me here, to be honest.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Julan said. I said nothing, so he continued. "Almalexia was Nerevar's wife! That means... you're married to Almalexia!"

"No, it doesn't," I stated, flatly. "I'm not yet married to anyone, Julan. Least of all her."

And as I had destroyed her most prized possession, I didn't really see Almalexia jumping up and down to propose to me anytime soon.

"I'm not Nerevar, Julan. I'm Ulina. And you're the one I love."

We entered the Temple Hall, and it seemed quiet. There were quite a few High Ordinators standing around. The only other two people were an old woman sweeping the floor and a priest sitting at a desk, writing something.

That turned out to be Fedris Hler. He was an older man, with a somewhat intimidating air about him, despite the fact he was unarmed and most likely harmless. He wore long, pale blue robes. I approached him, but he didn't look up until I spoke.

"Sera?" I began. Fedris looked up and scowled.

"And just _who_ might you be?" He demanded.

Judging from the look on his face, he knew damn well who I was, but most likely to avoid causing a scene and pissing off the High Ordinators, he feigned ignorance.

"My name is Ulina," I answered. I nodded towards Julan. "This is Julan, my partner."

It was at that that Fedris nodded in understanding.

"Oh, yes. You're the one who arrived recently from Vvardenfell," He grinned slightly after that. "I was told of your arrival. I understand you had some problems with the Dark Brotherhood. An interesting group...and usually rather effective."

"Not really," Julan muttered. Fedris turned towards Julan, and scowled in his direction. Probably because he was an Ashlander. I shot a nasty glare at Fedris after that. Under no circumstances was he to be rude to those I held dear, and I tried to make that clear as much as I could without saying anything.

"I'm – forgive me – quite frankly surprised you're still alive," he said coldly.

Considering everything that had happened in my life recently, so was I. But _he_ shouldn't be, if we're being perfectly honest. I took down Dagoth Ur; surely I could, in Fedris's mind, take down a few assassins?

But I didn't say anything, lest I aggravate the situation. We wouldn't want that, would we? God, being in this Temple and around it's people made me feel as if I was walking on eggshells.

"There must be a reason the two of you came here today," Fedris said.

"There is, actually," I said. "We believe we may be of service to Almalexia."

I practically heard Julan wince as I said those words. Fedris looked at us for a few moments, before speaking.

"I have my doubts about you," he said. "But the Lady honors piety, no matter the person you were before. And you survived the Dark Brotherhood…which is no small feat. Perhaps they sent incompetents…or perhaps _you_ have potential. Either way, I believe you might be of service to our Lady."

I exchanged glances with Julan after that. Anger as plain as day crossed his features. I knew he didn't like the idea of any of us being in service to the Tribunal. And I knew why. But it had to be done. I turned back to Fedris.

"I came here with matters to discuss, actually," I told Fedris, hoping to change the subject. At that, Fedris scowled slightly, clearly noticing what I was trying to do. He wasn't going to let it slide.

 _"These_ are the matters we will be discussing," Fedris said firmly, with a hint of irritation in his voice. "You are truth-seekers, are you not?"

 _Oh for the love of…_

I _was_ a truth-seeker, if you actually counted seeking the _truth_ and not just the Temple's obvious propaganda. And boy, if they didn't just _love_ their propaganda.

"Perhaps you have already heard of King Hlaalu Helseth," Fedris spoke up in a disgusted tone. He practically spat the words. "A _foul_ man, unworthy to sit on a throne."

 _So just who_ is _worthy to sit on the throne, then?_ I couldn't help but wonder. Granted, I _agreed_ that Helseth was pretty foul, but I still had to take what anyone from the Temple said with a grain of salt.

"Still, he holds right of succession," Fedris continued. "The Lady must keep an ever-watchful eye on this King, though, lest he do something that would be detrimental to the Temple, our fair city, or perhaps all of Morrowind."

"Has he done anything detrimental yet?" Julan inquired. Fedris scowled again, looking towards Julan like he was an insect that needed to be squashed immediately. I narrowed my eyes in Fedris's direction again, but said nothing. I was aware the Ordinators were watching us.

"Currently, there are concerns about some new recruits that Helseth seems to be training," he explained.

"What recruits?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

Fedris took a deep breath.

"A standing army is nothing new in the city, though it is largely unnecessary," Fedris said. "Mournhold is protected by her walls from the outside, and by our Lady Almalexia from within. None would dare mount an attack here. Still, tradition dictates that the king maintain an army. We believe that Helseth is raising quite a different sort of army...a _goblin_ army."

The way Fedris had finished his sentence made me want burst into gales of laughter. I managed to resist, but Julan didn't hesitate to snort.

From what I _had_ heard about him, from several others, Helseth _was_ a foul, vicious, paranoid man. And, as it turned out, an awful parent. But even _he_ had to have his limits. The idea that the king of Morrowind was training an army of _goblins,_ of all things, when he had access to much greater things seemed absolutely _ridiculous_.

"A…goblin army?" I repeated. "This isn't a joke, is it?"

Fedris frowned.

"I do not joke, and especially not on the Lady's behalf," Fedris stated. How boring his life must be, then. "The goblins are foul, vicious creatures."

 _I know,_ I thought, thinking back to that first night we were here, and I encountered them in the sewers for the first time. But I still said nothing.

"It's no wonder Helseth has chosen them to be his footsoldiers. I know that the goblins are being trained nearby, though not where, exactly."

"You want us to kill them?" Julan asked. Fedris nodded.

"Yes, you get the idea! Ask around the city about goblins. Someone will know. I wish for you two to find the location of goblin training area. When you do, kill the warchiefs - there should be two. Sever the head of this army, and the rest will shatter like a scrib. You might rid the city of their two Altmer trainers, as well. Complete this task, and the Lady will be pleased."

A Goblin Army, chosen by Helseth to be his henchmen, being trained by Altmer mages beneath the city. It was one of the most ridiculous stories I had heard here so far. However, regardless as to whether or not Helseth had _actually_ ordered this happen, the fact that I would be killing goblins wasn't _that_ terrible, as I had already killed plenty of them when I last visited Old Mournhold. It was the fact that the Temple had somehow roped me into their plans as well as Helseth. It was difficult to tell who was worse, or who wanted me dead the most.

Or whose side I was even on.

I liked to think of myself as not being on either side at that point in time, but I couldn't help but wonder if one side was better or worse than the other. Or which one had more of a claim in this seemingly cold war over Mournhold's rule.

"So, when we finally get around to killing the goblins, how will we know which ones the war-chiefs are?" Julan asked, his voice breaking me away from my thoughts. I shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't know," I responded. "Now, do you fancy helping me out, maybe?"

Julan shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

Julan and I made our way through to Godsreach, and were heading towards the entrance to Old Mournhold, when I heard someone shouting. It was a Nord, with dark, messy brown hair (it was, in fact, messier than my hair, believe it or not), and it trailed over his eyes. He wore tattered clothing, and the shirt was a bit too small for him. He also carried a large axe on his back.

"Dilborn? DILBORN!"

I couldn't help but look at the Nord again. His expression was extremely vacant - like he was about to stare into space at any moment. He turned to me and Julan. "You see Dilborn?"

 _Who in Oblivion is Dilborn?_

"Who?" Julan asked.

"Dilborn my friend!" The Nord exclaimed. "Thrud don't know where Dilborn went! Dilborn missing for three days. Thrud sad."

I decided to take a wild guess and say that this Nord's name was Thrud.

"Dilborn read books to Thrud..." Thrud continued. "The words, big words, two, maybe three times. Now Dilborn gone, no one read books to Thrud."

"Where did you...lose him, then?" Julan spoke slowly, obviously not knowing what to make of Thrud. Truthfully, neither did I.

"Thrud see Dilborn go down in sewers near here," Thrud explained. _Good,_ I thought, considering we were heading that way anyway. It probably wouldn't be hard to find him. Dilborn go to sewers lots to meet friends, Dilborn says."

Julan turned to me with a scowl. I found it really, _really_ hard to believe Dilborn was going to meet "friends" and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Most times, Dilborn back soon, and happy…happy," Thrud continued. "But Dilborn not back soon now. We go to sewers, find Dilborn!"

Alright, fine. Considering we were heading that way anyway, I decided there was no harm done at all. So we headed in that direction, with Thrud trailing behind us in a similar manner to that of a child, mumbling words I mostly couldn't understand. Of what little I could, I was able to piece things together.

He had been left alone as a child, in absolutely awful conditions, and didn't have the love and companionship others did. In fact, from the sounds of things, he was shunned. As a result, he was illiterate – among other things. Dilborn was probably one of the only friends he had, and that was largely the reason why Thrud wanted him found.

After a while of trudging through the dark, damp sewers, we eventually _did_ find Dilborn. Unfortunately, he appeared to be kept prisoner by a Dunmer crime-lord, wearing a set of well-made glass armor. His two bodyguards stood either side of Dilborn, who was wearing very little. As a result, he was shivering. Just how long had he been there? I was surprised he wasn't dead yet. He had attempted to cover himself by sitting and wrapping his arms around his knees, letting his shoulder length dark hair fall over his knees, covering his face. It was almost as if he was hiding in sheer embarrassment as well.

I wouldn't really blame him too much if that were the case, given what was obviously going on.

Except perhaps for getting involved with this sort to begin with. The fool.

"Well, well," the Dunmer leader drawled. I quickly threw him a look of disgust in response. "Look what the scrib dragged in."

"S'wit," Julan snarled. The leader narrowed his eyes in Julan's direction, but I held out a hand.

"Let's keep civil, before things get out of hand," I suggested.

Because let's be honest; anyone with any sense wouldn't want to aggravate the leader grinned.

"Drathas Nerus, at your service," he introduced himself, before taking a very mocking bow. "I suppose you're here to rescue Dilborn, eh?"

"That's right," Julan snarled, all while spitting in his direction.

"Then I suggest none of you make any sudden moves," Nerus stated, his voice dangerously low. "You see, when people owe me money, I get a bit.. _.touchy."_

 _"_ And just what in Oblivion do you think you'll do to us?" I snapped. "I could literally cut you where you stand!"

This merely caused Nerus to shake his head in disdain.

"I don't think so," he said coldly. "Attack me, and my men have orders to kill Dilborn first - yes, that's right," he said once he saw the looks of disgust on both mine and Julan's faces. "Poor, naked, defenseless Dilborn."

What a godsdamned coward he was. It wasn't enough that he had to hold a man hostage (and while naked at that); he would kill him naked if _we_ attacked. And he didn't even have the courage to do it himself.

Pathetic.

"You're all cowards, then," Julan sneered. "If you're going to kill someone, you shouldn't kill someone who's totally defenseless."

"I don't care about honor," Nerus stated angrily. Well, at least he was self-aware. Still a disgusting coward, though. "I care about what I've been owed; money. But if you're here to settle Dilborn's debits, we may be able to work something out."

I narrowed my eyes.

"How much are you owed?" I demanded.

Julan immediately scowled at this.

"Ulina, this probably isn't the best idea."

"I don't care right now," I said. I wasn't about to let an innocent person die, no matter how stupid that person might be for borrowing vast sums of money in the first place. "How much?"

Nerus gave me a nasty grin.

"Three thousand septims, if I'm remembering correctly. And he's not leaving until he pays off the debt."

"How in Oblivion do you expect him to pay the debt when he's being held against his will?" Julan demanded. "What sense does that make?!"

"Never mind, I'll pay," I said.

At the time, I was carrying around a lot of gold due to selling off a lot of valuables - mostly junk from Vvardenfell I no longer needed. Of course, no one would take most of the Dwemer artifacts I (surprisingly) still had on me, so as a result, I still had them. I felt, rather than saw, Nerus's eyes land on the large, Dwemer cog in my bag, as I fumbled for my coinpurse.

He tittered.

"My, my my...smuggling illegal artifacts, are we?"

I heard him sound a chuckle, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was a bit nervous. He probably was, actually.

"We don't have Dwemer here," he stated coldly. "Where did you get this? Who are you with?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," was my response. "I just want you to let Dilborn go."

From the looks of things, Nerus didn't believe me.

"Do not lie to me," he hissed. "You have Dwemer artifacts, of which cannot be easily obtained here! You're working with a rival, and I want to know whom! Is it Silvanti? Because I guarantee that whatever he pays you, I can p -"

A sudden loud noise stopped us all in our tracks. It sounded a bit like a shriek. Julan turned his head, and then, after a few seconds, so did I. There was nothing within our line of sight to suggest something was wrong, but I still felt the hairs at the back on my neck rise. Something wasn't right and I wasn't sure what it was.

I had better deal with this quickly.

"Boss, did you hear that?" one of the guards spoke. Nerus turned to him disdainfully.

"Yes, of course I did," Nerus sneered, before turning back to me with a penetrating stare. I didn't take my eyes off him.

"Where. Did you get. The Dwemer artifacts," Nerus snarled, spitting every word in my direction. I said nothing, and his eyes flickered towards the Moon-and-Star on my finger, and then he looked shocked.

" _You."_

He sounded shocked, and took an involuntary step back. Good. That means I'd likely be able to free Dilborn without bloodshed.

"You're...you're the one who stopped the blight, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Then you're probably powerful," Nerus continued.

"Someone's been living under a rock," I heard Julan mumble under his breath.

"Do you still want the debt repaid, Sera?" I asked him. Nerus scowled.

"No need," he spat. "You can go, take Dilborn back, and get out of my sight."

At that, Thrud rushed towards Dilborn, before letting him go free. I let out a sigh of relief. Dilborn was safe, for the moment, and I was sure that Thrud wouldn't be letting him out of his sight again anytime soon.

As soon as Thrud and Dilborn went their separate ways, Julan and I turned in the opposite direction. I heard another, familiar shriek.

It was goblins.

"Well," I heard Julan begin, "at least we know we're on the right track."

The goblins were not easy to take care of, but Julan _did_ remind me that they _were_ easier to take down than Dagoth Ur, and I did survive that. And he was right. Didn't make the task any less irritating though, as the entire idea of Helseth even _wanting_ an army of goblin was unfathomable.

When the Goblins were finally taken care of, we trailed back to the Temple, despite our mucky, slimy appearances. I caught a few looks of disgust thrown in our direction on our way there. I imagine if it wasn't our general appearances that threw them off, it was the stench.

When we arrived, Fedris considered me for a few seconds, obviously trying not to appear disgusted by my current appearance. My red hair was caked with blood and dirt, and I stank of the sewers. Nevertheless, he seemed happy that I had taken care of the goblins, even as I tried to inform him I didn't kill the goblins alone. He ignored Julan, however, and just continued as if he wasn't there. This didn't go unnoticed by either of us, with Julan and I exchanging mutual looks of irritation and disgust.

"Perhaps I've underestimated you, Therayn," he said, once I finished recounting my story. "Rest assured, it will not happen again. Our Lady is...most pleased."

I ignored Fedris's last comment, and looked at Julan, who was clearly trying not wince. I know how much he hated Almalexia and the Temple. This was probably the final nail in the coffin for him. Fedris turned around at the sound of footsteps, and so did we. I was suddenly face to face with an older mer, standing at one of the doorways. He shot Julan and I nasty - almost _knowing_ \- looks. It sent an instant shiver down my spine.

"Ah, Gavas," Fedris greeted. "Nice to see you out and about." Fedris turned back to us, and spoke again. "This is Archcanon Drin," he said as a way of explanation.

Drin looked as us both as if we were insects, just waiting to be crushed by his foot. I had a feeling that even if Fedris had no idea who we were, this mer certainly did. And that was just judging by the look on his face! The Temple did still hate us, after all.

"Gavas, this is Ulina and her companion," Fedris stated. I resisted the urge to sigh. The irritation I felt due to Fedris deliberately ignoring Julan was reaching a boiling point. "They have done The Lady a great service by doing that task we just discussed."

Drin didn't reply, but I thought I caught an eyeroll from him, even if he thought he hid it by moving his face.

"Good," was his response to Fedris, while ignoring both me and Julan. "Make sure to reward Almalexia's new servants."

He then turned on his heel and left through the very same doorway he had entered. Fedris then turned his attention back to us, with a slight smile on his face.

"I will have the courier deliver you the gold to your place of residence," Fedris stated. "And when we have need of you again, you will be summoned."

This was clearly a dismissal. Well, I knew better than to overstay any welcomes. Especially if it was among a religious organization that still hated my guts, even if they _pretended_ they didn't. Julan took my hand, and we left the Temple. When we stepped outside, I saw Aiden sitting on one of the steps, until he turned around.

"I figured you'd be here," he greeted.

 _Good guess._

Julan nodded. "You were right," he said in response to Aiden. "How'd you guess?"

Aiden shrugged.

"I heard something about a Temple," was the boy's response. "So what were you doing, anyway?"

"Something Barenziah wanted me to do," was my response. I said it carelessly, as if it was nothing. Well, it was to me anyway. Aiden's mouth was ajar after I spoke, and it was like this for a good few minutes until he spoke again.

"Here? But don't the royal family, like, hate the Temple?" Aiden seemed puzzled, and I hardly blamed him. I wouldn't say that the Palace and the Temple hated each other exactly, be there was a certain level of animosity between them that I still didn't fully understand.

"I'm sure Barenziah has her reasons," Julan mused. "And knowing her, it's probably a good one."

I heard Aiden scoff at this.

"Oh come on, Julan," Aiden snapped. "Don't be naive. If it's for a good reason, it's probably not to our benefit. Her 'reasons,' probably involve a fat coin purse or her son, if not both. This _is_ royalty we're talking about, remember?"

"But its Barenziah, though," Julan said, disbelievingly. "She can't be that selfish."

"And like I said, she's royalty," Aiden responded. "Honestly, I'm not saying _all_ the rich and powerful are like that, but if those are her reasons, I wouldn't be surpri -"

Aiden cut himself off and that was when all three of us looked towards the gates out of the Temple gardens, where an all too familiar Bosmer stood.

"Oh Gods," Aiden muttered. "Not _him_ again…"

"Not who?" Julan demanded, but by that point, it was already too late. The s'wit was coming towards us with as nasty grin on his face.

I almost hadn't recognized Gaenor, who was no longer wearing the rags he was wearing when I first met him. He instead wore a full set of ebony armor, except for the helmet, but he had that under his arm. Aiden let out a stream of swear words, before proceeding in Gaenor's direction.

"What is that s'wit doing out of prison?" Aiden snarled.

I shrugged.

"Considering the things I've seen and done in the past year, I'm inclined to believe anything's possible," I said.

"Who it this?" Julan demanded.

I sighed.

"An uncommon criminal," was all I said. "Julan, Aiden, I think we should arm ourselves."

Julan raised his eyebrow in response.

"Right…" was all he said, before we started to pull our weapons and ready spells. Remembering the dagger I had at my side, I decided I would be a little safer when approaching Gaenor, and rushed towards the gate with Julan. Aiden, however, did not have a suitable weapon, and I sighed at the thought. Hopefully, I would be able to settle the matter before things got _really_ out of hand.

"Well, well," Gaenor drawled in Aiden's direction. "Look who it is! If it isn't my _dear_ friend, Aiden Haynori!"

Aiden glared profusely in Gaenor's directions.

"How is Gratus these days, Haynori?" Gaenor asked. "Still struggling, I bet?"

It was then that Aiden took the opportunity to punch Gaenor straight in the jaw before anyone else could respond. Gaenor took a step back, before gently placing a hand where Aiden had punched him.

"Shut your mouth," Aiden growled. "You have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Bosmer."

Despite what just happened, Gaenor laughed. It sounded like a loud cackle, and eventually sounded annoying.

"Just my luck that you should stumble in here," Gaenor said. "Indeed, it seems my good fortune knows no bounds."

"Are you on skooma?" Julan demanded, sounding more incredulous than anything. "You just got punched in the face!"

Considering the look on Gaenor's face, I wouldn't be surprised in the _least_ if he actually was on skooma. Or something a little less powerful. Gaenor shot Julan a look of contempt and disbelief, something I was quick to return in _his_ direction as well.

"You know what, Julan?" Aiden asked. "Knowing this _idiot_ , he most likely _is_ on skooma."

Gaenor said nothing, and turned his attention back to Aiden.

"Despite my mistreatment at your family's hands, I've found riches, Haynori," Gaenor claimed.

"Clearly," I remarked. Unless he _stole_ the ebony armor (which wasn't unlikely), it was easy enough to believe him. Ebony armor was incredibly expensive.

"I've also been able to influence just about anyone I talk to, and can you believe I've _never_ lost a fight?" Gaenor shot a nasty smirk in all our directions now. "Never even gotten a scratch. Somehow I don't think I'll have a problem continuing that streak… and I owe _you!"_

He pulled out his sword, one that looked like it had been heavily enchanted with all sorts of nasty spells, and pointed it in Aiden's direction. Julan pulled out his sword, and slid it across the stone floor in Aiden's direction.

"Take it," Julan advised him. Aiden picked it up, and Julan was readying a very powerful ice spell. I pulled out the dagger I had at my side, but the blasted fool kept dodging all of our attacks.

"How lucky is this guy?" Julan yelled.

Gaenor swung the sword in my direction, however because I ducked, he only ended up swinging it over my head.

"Incredibly lucky," he claimed dryly. I noticed one of the fountains ahead of us, and silently worded my plans to Julan and Aiden in the form of a nod and a grin. We ended up dragging the fight across the gardens, until Gaenor fell into the fountain.

"Julan, _now,"_ I shouted, and Julan cast an ice spell again, causing the fountain's flowing water to freeze in place, also freezing Gaenor in place as well. He let out a stream of profanities, but all three of us only smirked.

"How _dare_ you," Gaenor spat the words, and I saw his spit land in different icy locations. It was quite disgusting, actually, and I resisted the urge to grimace at this. I merely shrugged in response to his outrage.

"Yes, how dare _we_ ," I began bitterly. Julan and Aiden simply laughed their disdain. "How dare _we_ protect ourselves from _you_ attacking _us._ Looks like we're all going to Oblivion now."

"Release me at once," Gaenor demanded. I saw him attempt to wring his hands, but failed to being frozen in place. I snorted.

There was no way in Oblivion I'd free him any time soon, if ever. And even if I wanted to, I couldn't. He'd likely try to kill us all again, and I wasn't ready to die. Not yet, and certainly not at his hands.

"I don't think I can be bothered," I said coolly. "You can wait there and explain what happened to the Ordinators after _they_ free you. Be sure to tell them we're sorry about the mess."

A frightened expression appeared on Gaenor's face, just as I was about to turn on my heel and walk away.

"No, please!" Gaenor yelled. "Anything but that! Haynori, I promise to leave you alone now! I swear!"

I heard Aiden snort his contempt and disbelief.

"Bye, Gaenor!" Aiden proceeded to shout in his direction, before smirking.

"Take care of yourself!" Julan chimed in. We all burst out laughing as we left the Temple gardens. I suddenly thought me when I arrived back in Vvardenfell months before any of this had begun. The young woman I had been before would probably not have done something like frozen Gaenor in a fountain. Fortunately, I had changed, and I had to say Gaenor _did_ have it coming. With that knowledge, I knew I'd finally be able to sleep at night, all the while forgetting about the Temple entirely.


	9. Barilzar's Mazed Band

**Chapter Eight: Barilzar's Mazed Band**

 _18th of Second Seed, 3E 428_

I didn't hear anything from the Temple until about a month later, just as I was seriously considering packing my bags and leaving this city. But oh well.

High Ordinators even knocked on my front door, demanding my presence on behalf of their Lady Almalexia. This happened early in the morning, when Julan was in the middle of cooking breakfast and Shani emerged from her bedroom with Fin by her side. I didn't even think to question why Fin was even here, as I was much too preoccupied with the High Ordinators too much to care anyway. After exchanging a few words with Julan, and him promising to take over training Aiden for the day, I returned, much to my chagrin, accompanied by the High Ordinators. I tried not to laugh at the situation. During my first few months on Vvardenfell, I _hated_ the Ordinators. Now I was being marched to the Temple by them, while I struggled to keep a straight face. The High Ordinators weren't that bad. Maybe it was because they seemed happier. Or maybe it was because I had gotten used to them. But I still wasn't impressed, anyway.

I entered the main hall, and soon enough I was greeted by Fedris Hler _again_. He seemed more than a little happy to see me.

I tried not to appear annoyed by the fact that _he_ was most likely the one to send High Ordinators to knock on my door and demand my appearance at the Temple _this_ early in the day.

"Ah," was the greeting I received from Hler. "You have arrived."

Could he be any _more_ obvious?

"What did you need?" I asked, again trying my best not to seem annoyed. Hler nodded towards a large pair of doors just ahead of us.

"Perhaps I've underestimated you, Ulina Therayn," he said. "Rest assured, it will not happen again. Our Lady...is most pleased."

I didn't really want to think of Almalexia being pleased with me, as I had essentially taken away something very important to her without so much as a warning, so I ignored Hler's last comment.

"With all due respect, your point is…?"

"I spoke with her today, actually," Hler told me. "And there may be something that one with your skill will be able to help with. The Lady Almalexia would like you to retrieve a powerful artifact."

I should have been surprised, but honestly, after everything, I really couldn't say that I wasn't. People seemed to want me to retrieve powerful artifacts for them all the time. Why should the Temple be _any_ different? Oh yeah…except for the fact that they still didn't really want to have anything to do with me. Except that they had _no_ choice.

And _powerful_ artifact? Oh, Gods…that didn't seem like a good sign. I felt my heart sink a few paces.

"And that would be?"

"Barilzar's Mazed Band," Hler said nonchalantly, as if he was sending me to the baker's to buy a day old loaf of bread. My Gods, just how much of an _idiot_ was this man?

"And what is it?"

I couldn't help but ask skeptically, with Vivec's last words ringing loudly in ear. I hoped that Almalexia wasn't planning anything that would hurt anyone.

"I do not know," Hler suddenly snapped.

Well, that was a _huge_ mood whiplash. He was probably annoyed that I was asking so many questions.

"All I know is that the Goddess wants it returned. You'll find it in the ruins beneath the Temple," he said, before I could ask. "Search to the northwest in the sewers. There was a passageway in the Abandoned Crypt that had been blocked off by a cave-in, but Almalexia had the area cleared."

 _Good,_ I thought.

"As for the item itself, I don't really see why you'd need to know any more about it," he said. "Or I. As far as I'm concerned, the Lady has asked about it personally, and that in itself is enough."

I scowled. I didn't like this one bit. No sane person would like this one bit.

"If you must inquire, perhaps Gavas Drin - the patriarch - can give you more details."

Not bothering to argue, I merely sighed before I went to find Drin, all too aware of the horror I felt.

As soon as I entered his office, Drin was _not_ pleased. I wasn't sure whether it was due to the news I delivered to him, or if it was simply due to my presence. I'm guessing it was the latter. Either way, he behaved in a manner to that of an angered Ogrim.

I couldn't help but feel grateful that I chose to make this particular journey alone, what with Julan taking over training Aiden for the day, and Fin and Shani were out making their own preparations for this year's upcoming Fire Festival.

While originally a celebration originating in High Rock, Fire Festival was something enjoyed by most of Tamriel, as a sign to many that the summer was to begin. I couldn't help but think back to my days in Cyrodiil before the arrest; when my father would take me and Eriama out into the Market District, accepting samples of lovely baked treats and free trinkets from vendors, and watching the performers and mages, well… _perform._ People laughed and danced in the streets, and you can generally tell that everyone has a good time. At the end – at the very, _very_ end – the mages from the Arcane University would come and start the Fireworks just a little outside the Imperial City, letting people from the Jerall Mountains to the edge of Nibenay enjoy the view.

I enjoyed Fire Festival, but last year I didn't get to celebrate it. I was in the Ashlands, performing that rite at the insistence of the Urshilaku. The Ashlanders didn't celebrate Fire Festival (or any of the same celebrations, for that matter) as the rest of Tamriel was accustomed to. By the time I had performed the Rite, it was much too late to celebrate.

But it was just two days away from the celebration. While most of Mournhold seemed to be preparing for the big day, I had other things on my mind. Such as this… _task_.

As soon as I entered Drin's office, he threw me a glare and peered in my direction suspiciously. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The only reason this guy hated me was because of old prejudices that simply refused to die. And they were no longer part of the law, so I didn't have to pay them – or Drin – any attention. I instead smiled and that seemed to infuriate him more. The only thing that would infuriate this guy further was if I opened my big mouth.

Whoops. It really _is_ a pity, isn't it?

"I was sent to ask about Barilzar's Mazed Band," I told him, matter-of-factly. By this point, Drin looked as if he was about to explode. As if it was an abomination against the Tribunal for me to even ask, despite the fact that it was Almalexia that wanted this information. _And_ he knew it, too. _Ugh._

"Yes...the Mazed Band," Drin began, darkly. "Barilzar _himself_ was a powerful mage...quite powerful, in fact. He created the band sometime in the middle of the Second Era, and soon after disappeared."

Interesting. Really interesting. Obviously this Barilzar had something he was ashamed of, and wanted to hide it. Either that, or he was murdered. The latter was quite possible, especially if he was as powerful as Drin said he was.

But I didn't have time for a history lesson and _especially_ not from this guy. Not when I had an artifact to find.

Instead, I decided to ask Drin a question _I_ deemed extremely important.

"What does Almalexia want with it?"

Drin snorted in response, as if I shouldn't even be asking.

"The purpose of the artifact is _unknown_ to me, Therayn," he stated. "All I know is that the Lady wants it. I can only assume it will allow her to better minister to her people, though I find that hard to imagine."

Either Drin knew something and wouldn't tell me, or he actually had no idea what Almalexia was up to. While neither possibility was comforting, the latter was even less so. Just what fool obeyed a seemingly powerful goddess without question? I tried not to let my confusion and horror appear on my face.

"Go," Drin snapped, and I hurried out of the office.

Whether or not I wanted it, I had work to do.

It was coming up to ten o'clock by the time I left for the ruins of Old Mournhold, for hopefully what would be the last time. I was getting really, _really_ sick of having to venture into the sewers and emerge smelling like rancid meat. That was the least unpleasant comparison I could think of, as I'm pretty sure I smelt worse. And this time, I made the journey alone. I hadn't really encountered much of a threat while I was in the sewers – just a few rats, and one lich. But then I got to the crypt where Barilzar had been buried, and I couldn't help but feel unsettled by how quiet everything was. But I couldn't give up. I had to search for whatever this mazed band thing was, and I did, whilst casting a spell so I could see in this dark cavern.

 **"You have no place here, child of living flesh."**

I turned around. Before my eyes was the remains of what was once a man. But whoever this once was, they were clearly a man no longer. Half-rotted flesh clung to a boney face, and there were clumps of ashen-grey hair stuck to the top of this person's head. Tattered robes clung to its thin remains, to the point where I wondered if they ever served their purpose in life.

I pulled out my sword.

"Who are you?"

I didn't get an answer. At least, not a proper one anyway.

 **"The Mazed Band must not be allowed to leave this tomb,"** it hissed. **"The Band should never have existed at all. That was my folly, and this is my curse."**

As soon as I heard those words, I knew who it was. I felt myself tense up.

 **"For all eternity, I am damned to walk in this half-life, to keep my creation from destroying the hearts and minds of mortals."**

"I'm afraid I don't understand," was all I managed to say. "How will your creation –"

Despite the fact that he was now dead, Barilzar seemed to enjoy the sound of his own voice rather than answering any questions he received. The next response was almost automatic to the point where it seriously frightened me.

 **"Those who would challenge my fate will pay with their lives!"**

Without thinking, I ducked as soon as I felt a cold atmosphere fill the room. Good thing I did. As soon as I looked, I saw that the wall behind me was covered in ice. Without thinking, I shot a fireball in Barilzar's direction, not realizing how powerful it must be. The room eventually became so warm I didn't understand how I would be able to take it. Luckily for me, Barilzar's remains fell to the floor, and was now no more than charred ashes. The only things that survived was his hair and an unusual looking ring. It was silver, with a red stone set in the middle.

 _How in Oblivion did it manage to survive_ that _kind of fireball?_

Deciding not to speculate further, I pocketed it and made my way out of the sewers, hoping and praying I would not have to return. But knowing me, that was simply too much to hope for.

* * *

It was late afternoon when I returned to the surface. While it was nowhere near as hot as it most likely was during the afternoon, I still felt the effects of the warm, sticky air. Soon enough, it would be early evening and the sun would set and I wouldn't have to put up with this heat any longer than I had to. But now was not that time. I was only too glad that when I entered the Temple, if for no other reason than the fact that it was cool inside, in comparison to the heat outside.

Hler was nowhere to be found. In fact, as of that current moment there was no one in the main hall except for Granny Varis and a few High Ordinators. I rushed down the hall, deciding to take this to Drin directly instead. He was incredibly annoyed when I appeared in his office, and it became obvious to me that generally he usually expected his visitors.

"Who gave you permission to come into this office?" He demanded. I thought I saw his ears twitch in anger. I said nothing, instead pulling what was no doubt the Mazed Band from one of my many pockets and placing it onto his desk. Drin inspected it for a few seconds, and I watched as his annoyed expression disappeared, and it was replaced with surprise.

"You retrieved it?" He demanded. "You've been able to retrieve the Mazed Band?"

I shrugged.

"What do _you_ think?" I asked, not bothering to hide how irritated I was. Admittedly, I should have, but by this point I had gotten tired of doing so.

Drin snorted.

"I shall excuse your insolence for the time being," he stated. "You have no idea how… _amazing_...this truly is."

I shifted my eyes merely so I could roll them. Gavas Drin's expression was akin to that of a small child being given an entire box of sweets. He soon tore his eyes away from the ring, and looked towards me, trying to keep his face expressionless.

"Almalexia will want to hear about this immediately," he said. Honestly, they made it pretty clear to me from the very beginning of this task that Almalexia had taken a personal interest. How much more did they need to say so? Did they seriously think I had the three second memory of a slaughterfish?

"Of that I have no doubt," I responded, getting ready to turn around. "I think my work here is done."

I turned my back on Drin, getting excited at the prospect of going back to my small apartment and getting ready for dinner. Of talking with my friends about the prospect of getting ready for the Fire Festival. And more importantly, just bathing and falling right into my bed and getting some rest.

Ah, the thought of my nice warm bed. With clean, soft bedding. And Julan was likely to get to bed before I do, so that meant I also had someone I cared about to share the bed with me –

"Therayn!" Drin snapped loudly, breaking my train of thought. I turned back to face him, narrowing my eyes but saying nothing. He continued. "You are to speak with her directly."

"With _who?"_

"Our Lady," Drin hissed. I tried not to look surprised. "She asked to see you as soon as you returned with the Band. I hope you realize what an _honor_ you're receiving, Therayn. She rarely converses with her subjects."

Honestly, after the news I received from Vivec last year about the destruction of the Tribunal's divinity, I had hoped I would never have to face _any_ of them again. While Vivec wasn't that bad, I didn't know what to think of the other two. From what I had heard of Almalexia, however, I knew she was likely a force to be reckoned with; divinity or no divinity.

 _Oh, Gods._

Also? I wasn't her damn subject! It took a great deal of effort not to yell this out loud.

"It would be best not to keep her waiting," Drin said icily, once again making his distaste for me apparent. "The Ordinators will let you into the High Fane. Now go."

While I wasn't all that thrilled at the prospect of meeting Almalexia herself, I was only too thrilled to escape Drin's office. And Drin.

So I did just that.

* * *

I rubbed Julan's telepathy ring, before letting him know I would be late and that I seriously needed to speak with him when I got back. While Julan didn't say much, I knew him well enough to know he wasn't pleased. He was going to be even angrier when I told him about my day, but there was very little I could do about it. As soon as that was over and done with, I entered the High Fane, with the High Ordinators guiding me inside.

This room was large. _Too_ large. Even Vivec's little palace wasn't as large as this room. Several High Ordinators in unique armor stood at the edges and corners of the room, while four stood in the center, surrounding a golden figure.

"Come," a light, ethereal voice sounded. "Bathe in the light of my mercy."

As soon as my eyes caught the golden figure, my eyes didn't leave it. I mean, _her._ While Vivec had half Chimer features, Almalexia was full Chimer; she had lovely golden skin (which happened to be covered in tattoos, in addition), with luscious red hair and clear white eyes. The eyes were the most frightening thing about her.

All in all, despite the fact that I knew this to be far from the case, she didn't look a day over thirty.

Almalexia's eyes landed on me, and I thought I saw a faint smile play on her lips.

"So you are the one I have been hearing about," Almalexia said as a way of greeting. "I have heard so much about you; I have heard you are a hero, honorable, loyal to her friends, though perhaps a bit insolent."

I scowled. No doubt Almalexia received most of her information from Drin. I had no idea whether this was infuriating or depressing. Or both.

"But that is alright," Almalexia told me. "I think you should be able to speak your mind. I welcome you to my chapel, Ulina Therayn...or perhaps I should call you by another name?"

I felt myself tense up. I hoped we would _not_ have a discussion about her lost divinity.

"But I think that is a discussion for a later time," she said. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "I understand you have done well in my service, and indeed, a service in my name is a service for all of Mournhold. Now, Ulina, my faithful and obedient servant, let us discuss Barilzar's Mazed Band."

I produced it from my pocket and handed it to her. Slowly, Almalexia took it from my open palm and inspected it for several moments, before tucking it away in her corset.

"What did you want it for?" I suddenly asked, after being quiet for several minutes. Almalexia peered at me closely.

"An interesting item, is it not?" I didn't answer. Almalexia merely continued. "It seems ordinary enough, but it is much more."

Yeah, I realized that myself when it didn't disintegrate earlier, but I didn't say this.

"The ring is cold now, but the embers of its power still burn hot within," Almalexia revealed. "I will use my magic to reawaken this power."

"But how?"

She shook her head.

"Do not concern yourself too deeply in these matters, my friend."

I could sense the condescending tone in her voice, and it grated on my nerves, irritating me to no end.

"I will use the ring as I do everything...to serve the Temple and all of Morrowind," Almalexia promised. "You have been a pleasant surprise to meet, Ulina. I have seen something in you that I have not seen in a very long time. I bestow the blessing of My Light upon you. May it serve you well. We will speak again soon."

 _Don't bet on it,_ I thought. I had had just about enough of this Temple lunacy, just like I had had enough of King Helseth and _his_ guarcrap. It was becoming clearer and clearer to me that both opposing sides in this cold war were trying to turn me into their unsuspecting pawn; their weapon against the other side. And I needed to get out of this city before it grew worse.

Almalexia closed her eyes, sat down on the ground cross-legged, and she began to float. It seemed she was meditating or somehow completely shutting out the world around her. She failed to notice my presence, or the presence of anyone else in the room. I turned around and left the High Fane, and then storming out of the Temple altogether.

The sun was threatening to set in the distance. The air was cooler as well, much to my relief. Tomorrow, we had preparations to make for the Fire Festival. But after the celebrations were over, I was going to break the news to Julan and Shani, as well as Fin and Aiden and start packing my bags. The mystery of my missing parents was just going to have to wait. Aiden's training was just going to have to come to an end.

I turned in the direction of the Great Bazaar, and as soon as I set eyes on the bookstore and my apartment, the feelings of fear and apprehension I had been carrying in my chest died down.

* * *

I returned to the apartment, and after gathering my things, I made my way to the local bathhouse, mostly to wash off the horrible smells left over from my day in the sewers. Even if my hair ended up looking messier than usual after the shower, I was relieved to be clean. Then, afterwards, I ate dinner with everyone else in the apartment. Julan, Shani, Fin, Aiden and I all ate together, talking about the upcoming celebration the next day, before Julan and I later turned in, shutting the door to the bedroom as well as locking it. I raised my eyebrows at this, knowing full well what it must look like to those on the other side of the door, before turning towards Julan.

"Okay," he began, "what exactly was so important that we had to talk?"

"I spoke to Almalexia."

Julan blinked, and then stared at me for a moment or two, almost in disbelief.

"You... _what?_ Alright, Ulina, if this is a joke…it's not that funny."

I couldn't help but fold my arms over my chest.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I demanded. Julan sighed.

"So what did that guar-faced whore want, then?"

"Keep your voice down, Julan," I told him, nodding towards the door. I knew exactly what Shani's reaction was likely to be if she overheard Julan referring to Almalexa as a "guar-faced whore," and she wouldn't react to it very nicely, either. "She wanted me to recover some powerful artifact for her. A ring. Barilzar's Mazed B –"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ulina?"

Julan's red eyes were burning with rage in a way I had never seen before.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, Ulina…I have no idea what it is, but I'm sure it's just another way Almalexia is trying to claw back her rapidly _draining_ power," Julan told me.

"Don't think I haven't thought about this?" I countered impatiently.

"You haven't thought -? Ulina, you're _helping_ her!"

"Yeah, and guess what?" I pulled the covers on the bed back and fell back onto the bed. "I'm _done_. I know I've said that before but I mean it this time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," alright, that came out a _lot_ more snappish than I intended. "I figured we'd pack our bags and break the news after the Celebrations."

Julan's expression softened. Then, for a moment, he looked surprised.

" _That_ soon?"

"There's something going on here that I don't like, Julan," I told him. "It's like there's some conflict between the Temple and Helseth, and they both want to use me. But I don't want that…it'd be bad for me and for everyone else involved. We need to get out of this city as soon as possible."

Julan nodded.

"Not to mention, all I had were bad feelings when I met Almalexia," I said. "Really bad feelings."

He sighed.

"Why don't we just leave tonight?"

"Because we need to prepare," I replied. "Besides, we can't do that to Shani; she was really looking forward to tomorrow's celebration."

Neither of us slept much that night; and all things considered, this was understandable. But as a result, Julan and I awoke up later than Shani that morning, and – as it turned out – Fin and Aiden were already here.

Julan and I noticed a huge difference in Shani's appearance. While I had seen it coming, Julan clearly hadn't; he was outraged.

"You dyed your hair?" He demanded. Shani had also cut her hair slightly, but Julan didn't seem as bothered by the fact that her hair was now jet black. No doubt this was because it violated some ancient Ashlander rule I didn't know about or something.

"Actually, I did," Fin interjected (all while sounding a tad irritated), but Julan ignored her and instead glared at Shani. Shani threw him another glare back. Aiden and I merely exchanged looks, eagerly awaiting to see how this would eventually play out.

"I'll change it back after the festival," Shani snapped at him. "Right now, I just wanted to try something different."

I turned to Julan.

"Leave it be, love," I said. He let out a long sigh, but said nothing more.

After a hearty breakfast, Fin and Shani went off to the Bathhouse to get ready for the celebration that night, and Aiden and I trained in a very empty Temple garden, with Julan not far from us, reading a copy of _A Game At Dinner._

I had to admit, a year before this, I never imagined having it in me to train one person, let alone two. And yet Aiden was surely improving. He was a match for any of us in combat for sure, was what I couldn't help but think while we fought together. It was a real shame we'd have to cut this short, honestly. I would have loved to have seen the end results of my work. But getting out of this wretched city was much more important to me.

"I think I did alright," Aiden said after he threw down his sword. I nodded.

"You did more than 'alright,' Aiden," I replied.

We were both covered in sweat and grime by this point, and I knew we'd all have to clean up in preparation for tonight's celebrations, but that didn't really matter right then.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Aiden asked. I knew what he was referring to. The Temple. I sighed.

"I've had enough," I told him. "I met Almalexia yesterday, and I don't want any more part in this."

Aiden's eyes widened.

"You _met_ her? I mean...Ulina, I know you're special, but according to everyone who lives here, no one's met her in... _Years_ …"

I was well aware of that, and that didn't make me feel any better.

"I don't know the whole story behind what's going on, but based on what I _do_ know, I don't like it at all," I said. "The Palace is suspicious of the Temple and wants me to spy on them, _and_ vice versa. The political situation is really...bad, and I don't want to get caught up in it."

"So, you're leaving?" Aiden seemed annoyed. "But what about my training? I was just getting to know you all and I -"

He cut himself short, and didn't bother to continue, so I merely sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aiden," was all I managed to say in the end. "I think we plan on doing it after the celebrations."

Later that night, after another visit to the Bathhouse (it seemed like my trips there were endless as of late), I got dressed and ready for the party. I decided to wear the dress Mashti gave me last wear, with a few additions. It was only Second Seed; it wasn't _that_ warm out yet. From across the hall, I heard the sounds Fin brushing Shani's hair. Out of the corner of my I eye, I saw that Fin's long, blonde hair hung down her back, as opposed to it being tied up as it usually was. She wore a black, flowing dress, in contrast to Shani's red, practical one.

"How do I look, then?" I heard Shani ask Fin. She sounded a bit nervous. "Do you think I look like I'll fit in?"

"Don't worry, Shani, I think you look beautiful. And everyone else will, too. If they don't, they'll answer to me."

I began to brush my own hair (which took longer than it should have, but oh well), and then tied it back, and then soon enough we were on our way.

The sun was setting by the time we arrived in The Plaza, and there was a large crowd of people in the area already. The sound of joyful music made the atmosphere even better. Aiden was off in the corner buying himself a drink near the Great Bazaar entrance, and I could see Julan nowhere in sight. In the middle of the gardens, I caught sight of Fin and Shani.

"...look, Shani, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I thought I heard Fin say in a hushed tone. "I just wasn't sure how you'd react."

"I don't care about that!" was Shani's louder response. "You're nothing like him. Nothing!"

Then, I thought I saw them sharing a kiss.

It was a good thing Julan wasn't around to see that. He would never have let that one down. As for me? I simply was not surprised, but it wasn't my business, so I decided it was time to move on.

Now I was _really_ starting to wonder where he was.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

I turned around. Before my very eyes, I saw Julan. And just as I was starting to get worried, too.

"Just where were you?" I demanded. Julan shrugged.

"Waiting for the right time," was his response. "So?"  
"I don't think I want to dance," I told him. Just watching everyone disappear into that large, ever growing crowd of people was exhausting in and of itself. "Want to head towards the quiet?"

Julan shrugged.

"Sure."

So we went over to the grass, and sat down. Julan took my hand, and we watched people lighting fireworks. I saw a group of children playing with sparklers not too far away from us. I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"We won't be here much longer, Julan," I said. "I promise."

"I know," he responded.

I heard loud cheers, screams and clapping as two men prepared to light three large lanterns and let them float off into the air. They were covered in fire, and the flames only rose with the lanterns. The cheering grew louder as the first rose, and then the second...

Just as the third was about to rise into the sky with the others, I heard a loud crash behind me. I turned around. The statue of Almalexia fighting Mehrunes Dagon literally shattered, and all that was left were large pieces of stone in its place, which were now crashing to the ground. The sound of shrill, frightened screams filled my ears. And in a moment, I saw why.

Emerging from the ground - where the statue once stood - were large, terrifying creatures.

And they moved in a frighteningly clockwork fashion.


	10. The Ruins Underneath

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again, I've had a very busy month. I'm going to have to change the update schedule slightly, because I'm probably going to start working in September. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Ruins Underneath**

 _20th of Second Seed, 3E 428_

I figured out the reason these strange, lizard like creatures were moving like clockwork. It was because _they were clockwork!_ They weren't even _living!_ Did that mean they were Dwemer? I had no idea.

Julan looked up.

"What the f -"

I didn't get the chance to hear him continue; the sounds of Julan's yelling was cut off by the vicious sounds of the clockwork creatures advancing towards everyone, all while they screamed and ran. Everyone else who was armed - and that seemed to include mostly guards and High Ordinators - started to fight. I felt my blood run cold.

"What in Mephala's name _are_ those things?" I heard Julan yell. I had no idea, and I had my doubts that anyone else around me did either. They looked and moved in a manner similar to that of giant insects, ready to attack at any moment.

"Never mind that right now, we have to find the others!" I yelled. I had my doubts that either Shani or Fin were armed, and even though they both had spells at their disposal, I knew Shani wasn't _that_ skilled at magic. She couldn't rely on it. And where was Aiden?

"Come on!" I yelled, and we proceeded to run, or I did until the dress I was wearing stopped me due to how tight in was. I quickly pulled out the dagger I had at my side and carefully cut the sides. Shame I had to ruin it, but oh well. That's what sewing was for, right?

Eventually, we did find the three of them, together. Shani was using a makeshift bow and arrow, while Fin cast a fireball in one of the creature's directions. I saw Aiden trying to cast spells from a distance, until Julan pulled out a sword and threw it in his direction.

"Aiden, _catch!"_

It was a risky move, but Aiden caught the sword, and started fighting. I looked towards Julan.

"Does this mean that _you_ are now without a weapon?"

"He needs it more," was Julan's response, and he cast a very powerful shock spell in the direction of one of the creatures, which was advancing towards us with each and every passing second. Julan's spell hit one of the creatures, and then it lay dead on the floor. I thought I saw something leak from the carcass, and then went to inspect it. I half expected there to be blood, but it wasn't. It was a sticky, gold liquid that dripped from my fingers very slowly.

"What _is_ that?" I heard Julan ask in amazement. I shook my head.

"I wish I knew," was my answer, just as I gave the metal shell a hard knock.

I had never seen _anything_ like this before in my life.

Suddenly, I heard a shrill scream, and turned around. Before my eyes there was a sudden gush of blood, and I saw Fin fall to the ground. Her left leg was terribly injured; the skin had torn up to her thigh. Shani turned around quickly, and rushed to her side.

"Get her to the healers!" I heard Aiden yell in Shani's direction. "They're in Godsreach."

Shani didn't even hesitate; she carefully picked up Fin as if it was nothing. At first I was surprised, but then I remembered that Shani had grown up among the Ahemmusa. She had likely lifted heavier than Fin. Everyone else soon started fighting, and more and more people joined in the battle, all while yelling at people not to stand about. Soon, after the battle was over, everything was quiet. What was left of The Plaza was a battle scorched mess, with remnants of stone, metal and blood in the place of what was once a peaceful garden. I started taking a few deep breaths, and then slumped against the edge of the ruined fountain. I was a mess; my hair, which I had done up several hours ago, now hung limply over my shoulders. My clothing was covered in sweat, specs of metal and...whatever that gold, sticky liquid was.

Shame I had to ruin Mashti's dress, honestly.

"Ulina!"

I looked up to see both Julan and Aiden running towards me with a Royal Guard in tow.

"Are you Ulina Therayn?" The guard asked me.

I nodded. I had little to no energy to respond other than that.

"The Captain of the Guard has requested an audience with you," the guard said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Delitian?"

"Yes," The guard replied. He then turned on his heel and walked away, leaving me with Julan and Aiden. Julan turned to me, and then held out a hand. I took it and got up.

"I'll go to the Palace," I said. "I'll meet you both at the Healer's."

I then left without another word.

Delitian was waiting for me in the Palace Courtyard, and was the only other person nearby. He looked just as drained as I felt. Maybe he had been in the fighting and I hadn't seen him? As soon as I laid eyes on a minor injury on his arm, I had no doubt this was the case.

"So it's you," he began. "I wish I could say I'm surprised, but I'm not. It seems you haven't left Mournhold yet after all."

"I had other matters to attend to," I explained. "What did you want to speak about?"

"This attack," Delitian replied, bluntly. "Obviously, we can't allow attacks such as these to continue, but we need to know more about the source. It seems the attacks originated from some Dwemer ruins that have been buried deep beneath Mournhold. The Memorial statue has been destroyed, and we're having a passage cleared as we speak. We should have it cleared by morning."

Delitian paused, then continued.

"My reports tell me that the creatures that attacked were at least partially mechanical, so perhaps they were of Dwemer origin."

Probably, but for Dwemer they looked very...odd. They looked nothing like any of the Dwemer I had seen within the last year, and I had spent plenty of time in Dwemer Ruins. I had no idea what to think of it at all.

"Tomorrow, I want you to explore these ruins, find out where these creatures have come from, and report back to me," Delitian stated. I nodded, and then left, making my way to the Healer's in Godsreach. As soon as I arrived, I heard a scream in the backroom. I went into the room where the screaming was taking place and found out that it was Fin, who was being held down on a table while two older women were treating the leg wound. One of them was using a healing spell, while the other was stitching the wound. Shani was holding Fin's hand as this was occurring, trying to reassure her. Fin didn't seem to notice; she screamed, and occasionally let out unintelligible babble. I turned to see Julan and Aiden sitting on one of the sofas outside the room, both with grim expressions seemingly painted permanently on their faces, I sighed.

"What did Delitian want?" Julan asked.

"He wants me to investigate the ruins underneath Mournhold," I replied. Julan scowled. I know just how much he hated Dwemer ruins, so I wasn't going to force him to come with me. But I had a feeling he was going to do it anyway.

"Fin never said she was royalty," I heard Aiden interject darkly.

I sighed again.

"We're not talking about that now," I said firmly. "Fin can tell you when she gets better. May as well prepare for tomorrow."

"Yeah," Julan snorted. "Especially if we're going to be traipsing around in Dwemer ruins."

"I thought you never wanted to set foot in another one of those," I muttered. Julan sighed.

"Well, that was before all _this_ happened," he responded grimly. "It'll be just like old times now."

Both Julan and I knew that it would be _nothing_ like old times.

We sat in the darkness of that room in silence. I thought I heard Aiden mumble a prayer under his breath, but Julan and I merely waited. Eventually, just as the sun began to rise, Shani emerged from the next room, with a sullen expression.

"She's going to be alright," she said, and I smiled. At least I could rest knowing Fin wasn't going to die.

"Thank the Nine," I heard Aiden say.

* * *

I grabbed my armor from my bedroom, and began to get ready. This was the first time I had set foot in a Dwemer ruin since I had left Vvardenfell, and from what I was to expect, this wasn't going to be normal, exactly.

Julan and Aiden were ready and waiting for me outside, and I couldn't help but notice just how quiet everything was. The Great Bazaar would normally be buzzing with life, but today that was not the case. There were High Ordinators and Guards patrolling the area (and I guessed that there were likely more than usual) but other than that, there was barely anyone else in sight. The eerie silence was chilling, and I shuddered.

The three of us together made our way from the Bazaar into Plaza Brindisi Dorom, which had the same atmosphere, only much, much worse. The plaza was still a mess from last night's attack. I stepped over metal and blood until I found the entrance to the ruins underneath. There was an ancient, rickety ladder that could be used to climb down, so I did. Julan and Aiden climbed in after I did, and Julan cast a light spell.

"Careful," I heard Julan say. I had a feeling he was directing it more at Aiden than I. "No one's really been down here in ages. Azura only knows how deadly it could be."

"Single file," I added, and that's how we proceeded. Soon enough, we left the dark, narrow tunnel behind, and were standing on an old, metal balcony with no railing whatsoever. I turned to Julan and Aiden.

"Be quiet," I warned.

There was a slight buzzing sound from below, and if I was not mistaken, I heard the sounds of a shock spell being cast. I looked down. There were several of those clockwork creatures from last night, but a few, old Dwemer constructs that I was familiar with.

They were fighting _back_.

"Sheogorath on a Silt Strider," I heard Julan mutter in shock.

"What are they?" I heard Aiden ask under his breath.

Whatever those machines were, I was absolutely certain that they weren't Dwemer. The Dwemer machinations never attacked their own.

"Not Dwemer," was all I said.

"I've never seen anything like this," Julan added.

The Dwemer Centurions swung at the clockwork creatures with their formidable, weaponlike arms. Steam from their valves began to fill the room, as did the sparks from the creatures. I ducked.

"We need to get out," I said. "Before they realize we're here."

We left, and as soon as we emerged from the darkness of the tunnels, I spotted a Royal Guard.

"What did you find?" He demanded. "Was it as we thought? Was it the Dwemer?"

I shook my head grimly.

"No, I'm afraid not," I stated darkly. "I'm afraid I have no idea what this is."

"Never seen anything like it," Julan added.

There was a moment of silence, before the Guard spoke again.

"Well, you had better report back to the captain in any case," was all he said. "He'll be wanting to hear of this.

So, Julan and Aiden returned to the apartment, while I made the trip back to the Palace Courtyard, where I saw Delitian. He didn't look like his usual self. In fact, he just looked plain agitated. It wasn't a pretty sight, to be perfectly honest with you. In fact, he looked as if he could lash out at any moment.

"Well, have you been able to investigate the disturbance?" Delitian asked.

"I have, actually," I replied. "Those things aren't Dwemer."

Delitian looked momentarily shocked.

" _What?"_

"I'm fairly certain you heard me," was all I could say. Delitian didn't say anything, instead choosing to stay silent. I took this as a chance to continue.

"There were Dwemer centurions in the ruins," I explained. "But they were fighting those creatures -"

"Fabricants," Delitian interjected. "The people of Mournhold have taken to calling them Fabricants."

Alright, then. At least it made it easier to explain what they were now.

"Okay, fine, the Fabricants," I continued. "The Centurions were fighting the Fabricants. The Dwemer constructs don't fight with their own, so they can't be Dwemer."  
Delitian sighed.  
"This situation gets more and more disturbing to me. Your effort has been appreciated, though, Therayn," Delitian stated. "It is a shame recent events prevent you from making the journey home."

I thought I had misheard that. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"What?"

"Due to recent events, the entire city is in lockdown, until we can be certain as to what is transpiring within the City of Mournhold," Delitian said this all solemnly. "We can't know for sure how long this will last."

 _No,_ I couldn't help but think. _Please, Gods, no..._

"I know you wanted badly to return to Vvardenfell. I'm afraid I must apologi -"

But I was no longer listening. I ran in the direction of The Plaza before Delitian could finish. He called after me, but I didn't care. I knew I was likely to get into some kind of trouble for this, as I had just left a high ranking Palace official without really being so much as dismissed, but I also didn't really care about that anymore. I ran as fast as I could until I reached the apartment, and ran into my bedroom, not bothering to so much as lock the door behind me. I slumped down against the wall, and then hugged my knees against my chest.

"Ulina!"

I heard Julan from the other end of the hallway, and then heard him enter our bedroom. I felt tears of frustration fall down my face, and did nothing to stop them.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I took a deep breath.

"I don't know when we'll get to leave, Julan," I said, my voice cracking with each and every single word. He said nothing. I just watched has his expression went blank. "The...the city is on lockdown. I'm sorry."


	11. An Assassination Plot

**A/N: I apologize for the late updates. I've been busy juggling work/coursework/personal stuff all month. That and I had lack of access to a decent laptop. But I should be able to update every Sunday now. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: An Assassination Plot**

 _16_ _th_ _of Hearthfire, 3E 428 – Three Months Later_

There was a huge pile of old letters that I had found in the public records, sitting on the desk in mine and Julan's bedroom. They were old birth certificates, death certificates, marriage certificates. Bills, house records, and any other possibly indicators I could find of any possible identity I may be able to reclaim.

It had been almost a month of searching, and I hadn't even found much information on the Therayn's, and there had almost certainly been no mention of me.

The Library in Mournhold - located in Godsreach - had let me take as many records as I could carry, as long as I returned them eventually. And their records went back until the late Second Era, which meant I had the potential to find out loads.

Eventually, after getting midway through the pile of years old files, I eventually found an old, yellow paged looking scrapbook of sorts with my last name written plainly on the cover. I was afraid for a moment that it wouldn't be of any use, as Therayn was a fairly common Dunmer last name. Yet it was just what I was looking for all along.

There was a recorded purchase of a home in Godsreach, by Dranen and Llethsea Therayn. The amount of money paid for the house wasn't public - but the fact that the house was purchased in Godsreach was enough to tell me that they were fairly well off at the time. Then, there was a birth certificate dated five years after the purchase of the house. For their firstborn child, Eriama Lleran Therayn, after a fairly difficult birth. There was a healer's recommendation attached, instructing Llethsea to rest and recoup.

There was no mention of me. There was no adoption certificate, or any indication I even so much as existed in the Therayn's life at all. All I found after that were several angry letters from the Council of Mournhold and the Temple demanding that Dranen repay the money he owed, or face the consequences. I shuddered, remembering how Caius had mentioned Dranen was a heavy gambler, trying to save Llethsea's life, due to her being ill.

The last recorded file was of Llethsea's death. She had died shortly after Eriama had been born, due to an illness related to childbirth.

There was nothing after that. I didn't see how I was going to be able to find _any_ information about my birth parents at all, when there was little to nothing to do with my adoptive parents at all.

All I had of my parent's identity was the letter B.

I began to search through records beginning with B, but eventually there was too many, and I gave up. I sighed.

This was useless. Completely useless.

I decided to go through the old documents that Caius had given me, but to no avail.

 _Dear Dranen,_

 _I know about your troubles, but your troubles are nowhere near as dire as mine. I would ask, for old time's sake, that you care for the child I have placed on your doorstep. Her name is Ulina. She was born on the fifth of Last Seed, two years ago. You and Llethsea are free to raise her as you will, I have but one request._

 _Do not tell her about me, or the truth. Better she comes from you than me, no matter what you might think. Anything is better than the life I have to offer her._

I read and reread the letter over and over again, but there was nothing I could see that could possibly identify from the letter, beyond the uniquely scrawled letter B.

I went back through the records, looking for any letter signed the same way, and even though it took a few more hours, I managed to find something. It wasn't what I expected, but it was something.

 _Dear Sera Vendanas,_

 _This is to inform you that I have located the whereabouts of Bederi and Nidala, two out of three escaped slaves you posted a reward for a year ago. I regret to inform you that they are deceased, and their remains have been buried._

 _They were last found on the outskirts of Mournhold._

 _You may want to send for someone to collect their belongings at the Pawnbroker in the Great Bazaar. If not, we will arrange for them to be disposed of immediately._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _\- B_

It was signed the same way.

While I still had no idea who this mysterious "B" was, I knew that they were somehow connected to the slave trade. At least, enough to inform a Telvanni noble about their missing, deceased slaves. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Maybe I should make another visit to the Pawnbroker soon. Perhaps he knew something.

* * *

Later that day, I went out to continue training with Aiden, who had almost certainly improved over the past three months. Julan had gone shopping, and Shani and Fin had disappeared out of sight again.

The Plaza was practically empty, which left the entire place fair game for training. No one had really wanted to set foot here since the attack on the city, thinking that there might be a chance of another attack, despite the fact that there hadn't been one. Since then, the only ones who dared to come through The Plaza were us and guards.

Aiden started sharpening his weapon, and began talking as he did so.

"How's the search going?"

Aiden knew that I had been searching for any signs of my real parents, and had been mostly unsuccessful. Despite the fact that Julan, Shani and Fin had tried to discourage me from doing so, Aiden had not.

"That's just...awful, not knowing who you really are," he had said when I decided to look. "They have to be out there somewhere."

I let a few moments go by before I spoke.

"I found one document so far that might lead somewhere," I replied. "But it isn't much."

"I hope it does lead somewhere," Aiden said. "For your sake. I can't imagine not knowing who my family is."

"You have family?"

"Yeah," Aiden said. "I know I don't talk about them that much, but that's because my parents are dead. Pa came out here because he had some very important job to do or something, and obviously me and my mother came with him. But he died five years ago. My mother died not long after that. I've been on my own ever since."

"Did you ever consider returning to Cyrodiil?"

"Yeah, a few times," Aiden put down his sword. "But I like it here. Mournhold is what I know. I do have other family, though, back in Cyrodiil. My aunt and uncle, and my cousin, Laura. We didn't have that much family in Cyrodiil left except for them, mostly because everything my father ever seemed to do is piss them off. But Uncle Jac and Aunt Sabrina...they were good to us. They were good to _me."_

"Good to you?"

"They took me in for a few months," Aiden explained. "While my parents were first settling in Morrowind. Have you ever been near the Gold Coast?"

"Not much," I admitted. My father didn't like travelling that much, no matter how much Eriama and I would beg. Occasionally we would travel beyond the Imperial City and into the Great Forest, but that didn't make for the most exciting trips, as you can well imagine. I _did_ recall a trip to Kvatch when I was younger, but the details were so vague I couldn't recall much beyond that. I couldn't even remember what I wore that day. I imagine I must have been at least five years old.

"Well, my uncle was a sailor, and would often leave for months at a time. But he was fun when he was there, and he would often bring me and Laura treats and other gifts," Aiden let out a little chuckle, obviously remembering. "My aunt hated it because Laura and I would make such a mess. She was a bit stricter than my uncle, but she wasn't a bad person."

"You don't sound convinced," I said. At that, Aiden winced.

"Aunt Sabrinda could be...rough," Aiden said, slowly. "She still took care of me, though. And at least I know who my family is."

For a few minutes, we sat in silence, until I turned around upon hearing the loud sounds of metal meeting the stone floor. It looked like as if a Royal Guard was approaching us. But upon closer inspection, it wasn't _just_ a Royal Guard. It was Delitian.

"Delitian?"

He nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have an urgent matter that requires your immediate attention," he began. "The King has requested a personal audience with you."

Upon hearing those words, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I felt a cold chill in the air almost immediately.

After all this time, what could Helseth possibly want now?

"When?" I asked. Delitian coughed, and then answered.

"Today," he stated. "I have been told that I am to escort you to the palace directly."

Aiden and I exchanged looks of mutual shock.

"I think we'd better hold off the training for some other time," Aiden finally said. "The King...that's a pretty big deal."

* * *

Delitian took me to the Throne Room, and then nodded, leaving me.

The throne room felt incredibly empty when I set foot inside. There was no one else but me, Helseth, and two guards who each stood in separate corners of the room.

Helseth stood beside his throne, wearing extravagant clothing but no crown. His bright scarlet eyes were unreadable. I had no idea what to make of him, and that annoyed me to no end. I half expected him to smile any moment now.

"Ah, yes," he began. "So _you're_ the one Tienius has been telling me about. I believe the Queen Mother has spoken of you as well. Ulina Therayn, is it?"

He paused for a moment, before continuing.

"I'm glad I finally have the chance to meet you for myself."

I said nothing, until Helseth took a few steps closer to me. Good Gods, just _what_ in Oblivion had happened to his ears?

"I expected you to be taller," Helseth continued. I scowled slightly. I wasn't surprised to hear this, but it held no relevance as to why I was here. "But no matter. I have other matters I want to discuss with you. I believe you can be of assistance to us."

I still said nothing, but did raise my eyebrows, something I'm fairly certain Helseth didn't miss at all, given what he then went on to say.

"I understand why you might have... _objections_ ," he said. "I understand you were visited by some Dark Brotherhood assassins."

"Twice," I interjected icily. This was the first time I had spoken since we met. "The Dark Brotherhood tried to kill me _twice."_

Helseth merely nodded.

"Yes, I'm aware. It was a regrettable occurrence. They are a difficult lot, but they do have their usefulness. They are usually a very effective group. Not always, though, as I have recently learned. We believed that you may present a threat to our monarchy."

 _What in God's blood is he - ?!_

In what world could I pose a threat to the Monarchy? I had never threatened them. I never _wanted_ to threaten anyone.

"Are you serious?" I practically spat it out as a demand. I thought I saw the two guards eyeing Helseth and I suspiciously. Helseth cleared his throat and continued.

"We have various sources throughout Vvardenfell that are paid well to provide us with information. Unfortunately, sometimes it proves to be incorrect."

Helseth's expression wasn't very readable, but I thought that for the slightest of seconds, I caught his eyes darting away from me. He was very clearly lying about something here, but I wasn't entirely sure what. I didn't dare ask.

"And as one of our informants had suggested that you could pose a threat to our monarchy, we had to take action. That cannot be allowed, as I'm sure you understand."

Why no. No, I did not understand. He could have double checked or ask someone to investigate further. Did he just blindly trust whatever his informants had to say? Any research at all would have told him I posed no such threat at all. All I wanted to do after I defeated Dagoth Ur was have some peace and quiet. Not to take on some King with clipped ears.

"It is never easy for one to assume the throne, especially after the unfortunate set of circumstances that led to our beloved King Llethan's death."

 _Ah yes, King Llethan's death,_ I couldn't help but think bitterly. _The King who you might have killed yourself._

"There are those who would seek to profit from such events, to take the opportunity to create unrest among the people. There are those, even, who would wish to see us dead," Helseth finished darkly. There was a few moments of silence, as I had nothing to say. All I could respond with were raised eyebrows. Helseth continued.

"Does this surprise you? Even now, there are those that would see our head on a pike. What better way to achieve one's goals than to have others remove those that would oppose you? Surely you have _some_ understanding of this?"

Helseth eyed me for a moment, and then continued.

"As a matter of fact, we have recently been told of a plot against the throne."

"What kind of a plot?"

"Some of my informants have learned of a possible assassination plot against our royal person. I would like more information on this. However, I do not want to compromise the safety of my guards or of my informant. I believe, however, you would be suitable for this matter."

The way he stated those words bothered me. I wasn't a person to him; I was just a tool. A pawn in whatever games he wished to play. Now he wanted my help protecting him from an assassination plot against him.

"I wish for you to meet an informant of mine at a local cornerclub, The Winged Guar. You'll find it in Godsreach."

"I _know_ where the Winged Guar is," I snapped. I'd been here months by this point. I knew this wretched city from back to front. "Tell me about the informant. Who is he?"

"He's an Orc, and shouldn't be hard to pick out."

Most Orcs weren't hard to pick out, so that didn't really tell me much.

"Find him, and ask him about his 'uncle's farm.' He'll know what it means. Then report back to me with your information."

I nodded, and turned on my heel, making my way to leave.

* * *

"He wants you to what?" Fin demanded.

We had all gathered around in the living room. Julan and I sat together on one side of the room, with Shani and Fin on the other. Aiden sat in a corner, listening to the conversation we were all having. Fin's eyes had widened after I recounted the events to the meeting I had had with Helseth, and her face grew paler. Shani looked towards Fin with a concerned expression.

"Find out about some sort of conspiracy surrounding him, the usual paranoid jazz," I explained. "Well, except the part where I got to meet him face to face. That's just...odd."

"That's really bizarre, actually," Fin stated, in a flat tone of voice. "Helseth...really, really does not like meeting with people outside of his trusted circle. Anyone who tries to so much as nudge themselves in without his approval is severely punished for it. I mean, there's this one woman who kept coming into the Palace against his wishes a lot and he...he hated her. I think she worked for the former King Llethan and the Queen Consort Ravani."

 _Hmmm…._

"Balsea Gorvano," Fin continued. I raised an eyebrow. It was a Balsea was the one who gave me the letter about the conspiracy against Helseth. "I think that was her name? I'm not sure. But either way, that's the best example I can give of Helseth disliking outsiders."

"He said there was an Orc for me to meet at the Winged Guar," I said.

In the end, both Julan and Fin went with me while Aiden and Shani stayed behind while we went from the Bazaar to Godsreach, heading for the Winged Guar.

The Orc informant wasn't that hard to find, as he was the only Orc in the entire Winged Guar. He sat in a corner, all to himself, drinking from a large, silver tankard. I exchanged looks with Julan, and then with Fin.

The Orc - or Bakh gro-Sham, as I later learned his name was - must have noticed that we were all eyeing him suspiciously.

"What in Oblivion are you staring at?" He snarled, loudly enough for people to hear.

So that went the quiet route of doing this down the drain, then.

Fin scoffed.

"Talk about subtlety," I heard her mumble, somewhat annoyed. I took a few steps forward towards him.

"I was told to ask about your uncle's farm," I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"My uncle's farm? What are you blathering about?"

"You didn't get it?" Julan demanded.

"Follow me, you fools," gro-Sham snarled. I shrugged, and then we did so, until we were in a small room upstairs, away from anyone else who might hear.

"Yeah, _Ashlander_ , I get it," the Orc grunted out. "Code words. Whatever. Here's what you should know. Our king is paranoid."

Fin let out another scoff.

"You don't say," I heard Julan mumble.

"I know, I know...it's treason to even think that sort of stuff, but it's true." gro-Sham sighed, before continuing. "He always thinks someone is out to get him. The man's had me checking into a different conspiracy every week for the last month. I keep telling him, 'You're king. You're gonna have enemies!' Does he listen? No!"

The Orc snorted his contempt, before looking at me intently.

"But _this_ time, though, there might be something to it. I've found some disturbing information."

"What sort of disturbing information?" I asked cautiously.

"My sources tell me that there's a plot, but not against the King. From what I've been able to gather, there will be an attempt made on the Queen Mother's life."

"What?!" Julan and Fin both let out in shocked union.

"Why?" I let out. "Who would want to kill Barenziah?"

gro-Sham merely shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I'm not sure who would want to target her - from what I know, she has no living enemies in Mournhold - but that's what my sources are telling me."

"When?" Julan demanded.

"Tonight," gro-Sham grunted out. "Typically, these assassins like to work in the shadows."

"Great," I said, "thanks."

We left the Winged Guar together, and then as soon as I did so, I turned to Julan and Fin.

"I still have no idea why anyone would want to hurt my Grandmother," I heard Fin say. "It's ludicrous."

"Yeah, I know!" Julan snarled. "Why would anyone plot to kill Barenziah? What is _wrong_ with people?!

"I have no idea," I interjected. "The Orc informant never mentioned a motive. It seems a bit...weird."

Fin and Julan looked me with raised eyebrows.

"Why would he lie about such a thing?" Fin asked.

"He works for your father, doesn't he?" Julan demanded. "You tell us."

"I'll go and speak to Helseth then," was what I said. At that, Fin shook her head.

"Not so fast," she stated. "You're going to need my help getting around the Palace."

"Yeah, and I'm coming too!" Julan snapped. "I'd like to know just who'd want to kill Barenziah, the sadistic bastards…"

"In any case, I think Helseth wants to see me alone," I told them. And I was right. We went to Palace together, with Fin covering her face so she wouldn't be recognized. Helseth appeared to have been waiting for me.

"You've returned," he greeted. I nodded. "Have you any news?"

"I do," I responded, and took a few steps forward until I was standing directly in front of him. Helseth eyed me curiously.

"So tell me, then, Ulina...what did you manage to uncover?"

"There won't be an attempt on _your_ life, Your Majesty," I said, although addressing Helseth by such a respectable title left a sour taste in my mouth. "But there will be one on someone else's."

Helseth nodded, almost knowingly.

"Yes...I expected you would find out as much. Other sources of mine indicate the same thing, and that the attempt will be made tonight."

"Don't you know who they're attempting to kill instead?"

"Of course," Helseth responded, almost nonchalantly - as if we were talking about the weather or the price of the latest bestseller. "Our Queen Mother must be protected at all costs, but I do not wish to tip my hand to these assassins. Here is how we will protect Barenziah."

"How?"

"You," Helseth told me. "It would be unwise to station more guards outside her doors, as that would alert the killers to our knowledge."

He paused for a moment, and I looked at him, trying to study his expression. It was perfectly blank. _Dammit._

"Better to catch them in the act," he continued. "One of our royal guards could be involved in this attempt, so they will be kept occupied elsewhere. You will stay in the antechamber outside our mother's chambers this evening, and deal with these assassins when they arrive. Close the door behind you and hide behind the screens, so as not to alert them to your presence. Understood?"

"Of course," was my icy reply, and then, after that, I left the Throne Room, meeting Julan and Fin outside.

"What happens now?" Julan asked.

"We protect Barenziah," I stated. "The Orc was right. Someone will make an attempt on her life tonight."

So that was what we went to do. We headed for Barenziah's chambers, with Fin quietly leading the way. While Barenziah was happy to see us (even though we were not summoned), she was none too impressed to hear news of a possible assassination attempt.

"Someone try to kill _me?"_ Barenziah scoffed. "Ridiculous! Certainly I've made my share of enemies in my life, but those times are _long_ forgotten."

"Grandmother, don't you think it's possible that you're just a small piece in this?" Fin asked. Barenziah then looked as if she was deep in thought, before she spoke again.

"Well, I suppose it's a possibility someone _might_ think to use me to get to my son, but with the way this palace is guarded, if someone could reach me, they could just as _easily_ reach Helseth. The whole idea seems ludicrous to me. But, if someone wishes to try…"

Barenziah sighed.

"I'm an old woman. I've forgotten more about defending myself than most will ever learn..."

Barenziah laughed slightly.

"I mean no disrespect, Lady Barenziah, but this is what Helseth asked of me," was all I said. God knows I had my doubts about the entire thing. It reeked of deception. But I wasn't going to take any risks. Not with Barenziah's life _or_ being charged with Treason with a capital T because I told Helseth I wasn't doing any more of his dirty work.

"I know," Barenziah replied. "I find it odd, but do as he has commanded you. He is the king, and it is best to concede to his wishes. Take care, my friends."

Soon enough, it was late. Barenziah had gone to retire to her chambers, and Julan, Fin and I had gathered some of the sleeping bags I had in my rucksack, ready to sleep behind the screens. Soon enough, Julan and Fin had both fallen asleep.

But I couldn't sleep.

I had to keep one eye open.

Because whether these assassins were after Barenziah or not, they were clearly after _someone._

* * *

Soon enough, I awoke to hear the faint sound of footsteps.

"...supposed to be here somewhere..."

My hand instantly went for the dagger I had at my side, just in case this was what we were expecting.

"...he told us in the Queen Mother's chambers..." I heard another muffled voice say. I quickly cast a night-eye spell; there were three humanoid figures behind the door, and one of the figures reached for the doorknob.

"... _behind_ the screen..."

In that moment, I knew that the assassins were not after Barenziah.

" _Wake up, now!"_ I hissed. Within seconds, both Julan and Fin were up, and ready for whatever threat was awaiting us. The assassins burst into the room. I readied a shock spell, and cast it in the direction of the middle assassin, knocking him backwards against one of the walls, until he fell limply onto the floor. His comrades looked towards him quickly, before turning to me.

"You have evaded Sithis and the Void for the last time, Nerevarine," one of them snarled.

"Really?" Julan sneered in response. "You're _sure_ about that, are you?"

"We will not be defeated a third time!" the other assassin responded. Fin cast a fireball in one of their directions, and immediately afterwards the antechamber was filled with battle. After it was over, all three bodies of the assassins littered the floor, and the three of us exchanged looks.

"Looks like the assassins weren't after Barenziah after all," I said.

Everything made sense now. Helseth had tried to have me killed. _Again_.

Just what kind of threat to his monarchy did he think I was?

"I'll kill him," Julan panted those words. "I said I would, if he tried to harm you again, and I _meant_ it. Just say the word."

Fin shook her head.

"Don't even try," she snapped. "He'll just try this again. And again. And again -"

Fin cut herself off when we all heard the sound Barenziah's bedroom door opening.

Barenziah stood in her bedroom doorway in her sleeping robes, looking upon the scene in horror, and then she looked to the three of us, before letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Nothing compared to when I finally got to see Helseth's reaction to my survival. I sauntered into the Throne Room, as if wasn't tired (I was) or angry (I was) or anything was wrong at all. Helseth's face positively showed his shock, even if he would deny it. And I knew he would deny it if I asked.

"Good afternoon," I began, trying not to show my amusement with the shock on Helseth's face, "I see the assassins have failed…"

" - I understand you were able to protect Barenziah," he interjected, but I finished before he could.

"... _again,"_ I finished pointedly.

I could tell that it was taking Helseth all his strength and self-control not to start rampaging in a manner akin to that of a wild angry guar.

"You...you were able to hold off the assassins," he said, barely managing to say the words at all.

"Oh, but of course, _Your Excellency,_ " I responded, smugly.

Even if it was just for a split second, I could tell Helseth was not pleased. But after he was finished showing his anger, he smiled slightly.

"Interesting. Perhaps the threat was not as great as it seemed."

 _What threat? The threat to me and mine where you attempted - yet again - to have me killed?_

"We commend you."

I wonder if Helseth _ever_ got tired to telling lies.

"We are impressed with your efforts so far," he continued. "By your actions, you have proven yourself to be both strong and loyal to our throne. It is now time for you to prove yourself to me –"

"Haven't I already proven myself?" I snapped. "I took down those assassins for you –"

" _\- Personally,"_ Helseth finished sharply. "I have plans for you, Ulina, and it is almost time they were put into motion."

Plans? What plans? Again, he was speaking as if I was merely a pawn in his games, and not a person, who may have had plans for myself. Talk about rude.

"Plans?"

"All in good time," was all Helseth said. I resisted the urge to groan. "First you will prove yourself. I require all those close to me to be powerful, able to defend me from any adversary. Perhaps you have met my personal bodyguard, Karrod?"

Helseth eyed one of the few guards left in the room, and as a result, so did I. He was a Redguard, with a tall stature. I imagined next to him, I looked tiny. He wasn't young, but he didn't look terribly old. He carried around with him an odd looking weapon, but it still looked deadly enough to slit my throat with within seconds, and I'd have been none the wiser to it happening.

I imagined this was Karrod.

"He is a perfect example; the finest fighter I have met in all my travels, and loyal to me to the death. I met him many years ago, a deaf and dumb child wandering the streets of Wayrest. The boy actually had the audacity to try and rob my stepsister, Elysana."

 _Elysana._

I couldn't help but think back to that conversation I had with Fin months ago, when she told me she was Helseth's daughter. Elysana was the one who ultimately won the throne, and then she banished Barenziah, Helseth and anyone else associated with them back to Morrowind.

I could help but notice there was a slight wince when Helseth spoke her name, before he continued.

"I marveled at his courage, and took him into my employ. When a dog has been beaten, Ulina, it will lick the hand of one who feeds it even the most meager of scraps. Now he is my most loyal of servants, and one of my most deadly. I wish for you to fight my champion."

"You...you _what?"_

I suppose I should have sounded surprised, but all I ended up sounding was weary. Nothing surprised me anymore, honestly. I supposed this was just Helseth's last ditch attempt to have me dead.

"That is correct. I have come to know you a bit, Ulina. I believe you can be of some use to me. But the plans I have will require someone of great strength or wit. Perhaps both."

I also supposed that becoming the Hortator and Nerevarine, taking Dagoth Ur, as well as half the nonsense I had dealt with since I got here wasn't enough for him.

"Of course, I've heard stories," Helseth said. I guess the anger at this news appeared on my face. "But the time has come for you to prove this to me personally. I want to see your abilities with my own eyes."

 _Of course you do,_ I thought bitterly.

"You will return here tomorrow, and you will duel Karrod. If you are able to defeat him, then I think we will discuss my plans for you."

Helseth lifted his eyes away from me, and then turned to leave. So I did as well, making my way to exit the quiet, uncrowded Throne Room and leave through the basement, when I saw, in the hallway, was Balsea.

"I thought you worked for Ravani Llethan," I said, as a way of greeting. Balsea smiled slightly.

"I do," she answered, before her eyes met mine. "I came to do some of that work, and I overheard some of the conversation. Helseth wants you to fight his champion, does he?"

I sighed.

"Apparently."

"You will win," Balsea said. "I am sure of it."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you are intelligent, and possess wit," she replied. "That triumphs the strength Karrod possesses tenfold. I have faith you will succeed."

Alright, I suppose that made me feel a little better, but it wasn't enough.

"I wish you luck," Balsea finished.

"Thank you," was all I said, before I made way to leave.

* * *

Upon the news that I was participating in a duel, everyone was both simultaneously frightened and excited.

"Good Gods, _another_ duel?" Shani asked.

"Wait, another?" Aiden asked in response to that, and then I went on to explained.

"I had to duel the Archmaster of House Redoran last year," I explained. "It's a long story."

I looked towards Shani.

"But, Sha, this is different," I explained. "I'm essentially fighting for the King's amusement. Or maybe this is his last ditch attempt to get rid of me. I'm not entirely sure what his goal is here."

"We'll find out," Julan snarled. "And I swear on Azura's Star, if you don't win that duel, I'm gonna f -"

" _Julan!"_ Fin hissed. Julan glared at her, and then finished.

"...I _will_ kill him," he stated.

Fin snorted.

"I'm going with you, then, Ulina, to prevent this idiot from causing any further damage," Fin pointedly stared in Julan's direction as she said those words.

 _Oh no._

Then Shani pointedly looked in Fin's direction.

"Then I'm going too," she stated.

 _For crying out loud..._

After that, all three of them turned to Aiden, who sighed heavily.

"Well, I guess it's time I saw my first proper duel," Aiden said.

"For pity's sake, everyone, Helseth never mentioned allowing _anyone_ else to come," was all I said. I didn't want him to cancel the duel and then have that information lost to me.

"Then he's a s'wit," Julan replied. "Plain and simple."

Fine. I think everyone had made it clear that they were all coming with me, regardless of my opinions.

So after I donned my suit of armor, we all made off for the palace the next day. As soon as we entered the Throne Room, Helseth looked mildly annoyed as soon as he laid eyes on my companions. Especially Fin. But I wasn't surprised in the least by this.

"Ah, I see you have come prepared," he greeted. "And with an audience."

"Of course," I replied.

"What in _Oblivion_ is fighting that big Redguard of Helseth's supposed to prove about your loyalty to him?" Julan whispered angrily, while nodding towards Karrod, who looked just about as armed as I did. "He _already_ knows you're incredibly hard to kill. Anyway, if you're fighting a duel, you're on your own. If anyone else tries to help you, it won't count, will it?"

I shook my head.

"No, it won't," I replied.

Helseth looked up, and then I did so as well. The doors to the Throne Room opened, and someone else entered the room.

"Ah, Balsea," Helseth greeted. I thought I detected a hint of malice in his voice. "I didn't know _you_ would be coming."

"Of course I would," Balsea snapped, before making her way to stand with the others. Helseth turned to me.

"I am guessing you are prepared to face Karrod," he said.

"I am," I replied.

"Good," Helseth looked towards Karrod, and then back to me. "Karrod is looking a bit under the weather today, but no matter. Perhaps you've heard that Karrod has never been defeated in battle?"

I suddenly resisted the urge to gulp. Never? Not ever? In his entire life? I found _that_ hard to believe. But if it was true, my chances of defeating him were one in a million.

"No," I answered cautiously.

Helseth smiled, almost smugly.

"It's true. Amazing, don't you think? Regardless, this _will_ be a fair fight. You may both use whatever weapons are at your disposal. This includes spells, potions and whatever you have to hand," Helseth paused for a moment, before continuing. "I wish you both luck. _None_ are to interfere, which includes that Ashlander of yours, and any _other_ hangers on you may have."

Helseth's eyes darted towards his daughter, and then to Balsea, both with the same angry look. Then, he turned back to me and Karrod.

"You will begin on my command," Helseth stated.

Karrod and I both stood in the center of the Throne Room, circling each other and making eye contact. I was right. In comparison to this guy, I was really, really tiny. If we were going by size alone, there was no way I was going to beat this guy.

I thought for a moment there was a hint of fear in Karrod's eyes, but before I could be entirely certain, his expression became unreadable.

"Begin!" I heard Helseth yell.

Before I had the chance to react, Karrod swung his sword in my direction. I quickly ducked, and started readying a shock spell, casting in Karrod's direction. To my great surprise, all it did was knock Karrod back a few steps. Otherwise, he was seemingly unaffected.

 _Resistance to magic, obviously._

I unsheathed my sword, and then we both started swinging at each other, neither of us getting anywhere. I didn't have to look in Helseth's direct to see he was becoming seemingly frustrated with both of us.

 _Ow! Oh, Gods, ow, ow, ow -_

Karrod's blade sliced into my skin and left a nasty injury on my arm. The armor clearly hadn't been in the best condition when I decided to put it on.

Then, I noticed something.

Helseth had noticed Karrod was feeling a bit "under the weather," but he never completely said how or why. I couldn't help but notice that Karrod seemed a bit...fatigued.

I turned around almost immediately, before running in the other direction, and then, as Karrod was running towards me, cast a shock spell in his direction. You see, unlike the last one, I had my doubts Karrod was prepared for this one, as it sent him landing on his back on the floor.

"HOLD!"

The sound of the loud, deep voice echoed throughout the Throne Room. I felt a shiver run down my spine, and was certain everyone else was as shocked as I was. Karrod rose from the ground, and then held out a hand, while panting loudly.

"Hold," he said again, this time much quieter. "For I am beaten. You are the greater warrior, Ulina Therayn. You have succeeded where others have failed."

I said nothing.

" _Enough!"_ I heard Helseth yell loudly, causing everyone else to flinch.

"You should speak now with my liege," Karrod said, and then pointed in Helseth's direction. I nodded, and turned to face Helseth, who smiled slightly at me in a manner akin to that of a snake.

"I have seen you fight my champion, though I find it hard to imagine how you have succeeded," he began. "I did not believe anyone could best Karrod, but you have shown me otherwise."

"This is the first time I have ever heard him speak," Balsea interjected.

Helseth nodded.

"Yes, and he speaks! There are depths to you, Ulina, that I will fathom in time. For now, you have proven yourself to me."

"How?" I asked.

"You continue to surprise me," Helseth continued. "You have proven your worth to me, as well as your loyalty. Follow me, I have a gift for you."

I looked towards everyone, Julan looked towards me expectantly, as did Shani. Balsea was beaming. Aiden was shocked. Fin was smiling.

"Go," Julan said. "We'll be here when you get back."

So I followed Helseth into a large suite of bedroom. I supposed they were his. They looked similar to that of his mother's.

On one of the silky, well decorated chairs was an enchanted glass dagger. Carefully, Helseth picked it up and held it out.

"I wish for you to take this as a token of my faith in our friendship," he began. "It was my father's ceremonial dagger, and I place it now in your possession."

I hesitated, for I did not want to accept gifts from this mer who tried many times to have me killed. But Helseth could see my apprehension, because his next few words were firm.

"Do not disgrace me or his memory, Ulina. I _insist."_

So reluctantly, I took the dagger, and sheathed it. Helseth smiled smugly after that.

"Perfect," he said. "Now, let us discuss my plans for you."


	12. End of Times

**Chapter Eleven: End of Times**

 _28_ _th_ _of Hearthfire, 3E 428_

"Sit," Helseth instructed, and I did so. Shortly afterwards, he did the same, and began to speak.

"As I'm certain you know, Mournhold is one of the seats of power for the Tribunal," Helseth began. Oh, yes, I _did_ know that. "The goddess Almalexia resides here in her Temple, surrounded by her High Ordinators."

"I'm well aware of that," I replied bitterly. "We've met."

I couldn't help but think back to the time I had gotten to finally meet Almalexia. That was some months ago now, and despite the fact that she herself had said she wanted to see me again, I had not burning desire to. Being in the same room as Almalexia made the hairs on the back of my neck rise and my heart beat wildly.

"You have?" Helseth seemed surprised by this news.

"Yes, while I was doing some tasks for the Temple," I explained, purposefully leaving out the part where _his mother_ had been the one to send me on _that_ particular route.

"Then you will understand when I say that I have _no_ great love for Almalexia, her Ordinators, or the Tribunal of which she is a part," Helseth said. "If you've met her, you probably know what's she's like for yourself simply from _meeting_ her.

I mean, I had no great love for _him,_ either, but...yes, I guess so.

"In light of recent events, I believe it is time to gather more information about them."

"Are you talking about the attack?" I asked. It had been months, but neither Mournhold nor its inhabitants had completely recovered yet. I don't think they ever would. "Because, with all due respect, that's not exactly recent anymore…"

"It's recent _enough_ ," Helseth replied, then he sighed heavily. "The attack on Mournhold was as unexpected to me as it was destructive to the city. And I make it my business to remain forewarned of this sort of event."

He sighed heavily, again.

"Many believed the attacking creatures to have been Dwemer constructs, but we both know now that this is not the case. These creatures were beyond _anything_ dreamt of by the Dwarves, creatures it would take the power of a god to create."

I raised my eyebrows for a second. Helseth spoke of the creatures as if he had seen them in person. That was sort of...odd.

"How do you know, Your Majesty? If I am not mistaken, you were not present."

I thought I could detect a twinkle in Helseth's eyes for a split second.

"I do not spend all my time in this Palace, Ulina," he explained. "There are affairs I need to take care of myself, on a personal level. There are some jobs that one can only take care of themselves. Maybe, perhaps, I _was_ present at Plaza Brindisi Dorom on the night of the attack? But you would never know. Because no one would. I don't exactly advertise my presence."

 _Did Helseth just tell me he goes about Mournhold anonymously or...?_ I tried to come up with a clever response, but I had none.

"But that is not what I wanted to talk about," Helseth stated. "I would like you to learn more about the attacks."

"How?"

"I believe that the _only_ person who might shed more light on this situation is Almalexia _herself_ ," Helseth spat that last word. "All indications are that these creatures must be the constructs of Sotha Sil, and _only_ Almalexia is likely to have information about him."

"Sotha Sil?"

I thought back to the last time I had spoken with Vivec. If what _he_ had told me was true, then Almalexia wasn't _that_ likely to have that much information. The Tribunal didn't communicate. And Sotha Sil was supposedly the most silent out of the Three, having been tinkering in his Clockwork City for centuries. Out of sight, out of mind. Until now.

Why on earth would he want to attack Mournhold? Was it _he -_ rather than Almalexia - who was going mad? Did he somehow notice his loss of divinity, and was now choosing to take it out on his followers?

"Yes, he's one of the Tribunal," Helseth said. "None have seen the Tinkerer in centuries, from what I understand. I distrust these... _man-gods_ , especially ones I cannot find."

He scoffed, and then continued.

"I wish for you to speak to her, learn what she knows about the creatures, and report to me," Helseth said. "It shouldn't be too hard to get an audience with her again, if you've already had one. There is no reason for the goddess to suspect that you and I may be allied. Use this to your advantage."

"What do I get out of this, then?" I demanded through gritted teeth. "Because I'm getting quite sick and tired of doing both yours _and_ the Temple's dirty work, Helseth."

Helseth didn't reprimand me, despite the fact that I had been quite disrespectful. Instead, to my great surprise, he gave me another smug smile.

"I understand you have been going through the City Records," Helseth's smile widened as I showed him my shock. "Don't look so surprised, Ulina. I make it my business to know what happens in this city. Especially recently. Especially if it involves you. I still had my doubts about you, and I needed to be sure you wouldn't use anything against me."

"So you had me spied on!" I suddenly barked.

Gods, this man _really_ was paranoid. Just who had hurt him so much to make him so afraid of losing any power?

I had a good idea, based on what Fin had told me, but I didn't want to be wrong, so I kept my mouth shut.

"You must understand," Helseth continued. "I had to be sure. But you weren't looking to use _anything_ against me. You just want to know who you are."

He made eye contact with me. His expression became unreadable. _Again_.

"You really have no _idea_ who they are, do you? Your parents?"

"No…" I said, slowly, failing to see how this was relevant.

Helseth sighed.

"That is a shame," he said. "But that can be easily remedied. Rest assured, Ulina, for I think I know who they are."

"You're _lying_ ," I snarled.

"You would accuse me of lying?"

"It's not like you haven't done it before!" I snapped. "You lied about your mother being in danger so you could try and have me killed! Again! You -"

Helseth up a hand.

"Ulina, I advise that you cease this _immediately,_ for if you don't, I will have you tried with treason," Helseth's voice was dark and cold. "I advise you to listen to me. I admit, I am not above lying to protect my interests. But I swear, I am not lying to you now."

He looked at me again.

"I could be wrong," he admitted. "I could be making a grave mistake. But from what I _know_ , this is the truth."

He paused.

"You look like her," he admitted.

"Like who?"

"Your mother," Helseth said those words as if he was saying some of the worst profanities he knew. "I do not know her too well, but she's been nothing but an absolute nuisance; but, alas, I cannot simply be rid of her. She knows too much."

"So who is she?" I demanded. I wanted anything... _any_ possible link between me and any identity I may have. Helseth shook his head.

"She does not want you to find her," he warned. "She's tried to bury all evidence that she and your father ever so much as _had_ a child. But, unfortunately for her, she cannot hide everything."

Helseth chuckled darkly.

"Who's my father, if you know that?"

"I do," Helseth replied, in a cool tone. "He is dead. He died a fool. But other than that, I cannot tell you who they are now. Not until your task is complete. When you have news of Almalexia, the Temple and Sotha Sil…"

He looked at me.

"...then, and _only_ then, will I tell you," Helseth finished. "There's no point looking in anymore of the public records, for you will find nothing. Like I said, your mother tried to bury all evidence you so much as existed.

"Do not approach me again until you have learned all that you can," Helseth finished in a warning tone. "It would be unwise for any Temple officials to see you or any of your friends around the Palace. I suppose that includes my own flesh and blood too, but that has to be done."

I knew he was referring to Fin.

"Now go," Helseth commanded.

Later that night, after we had all arrived back at our apartment, Julan and I retired to our room. While we were lying on the bed together, I began describing what Helseth had told me to do and Julan sighed in exasperation.

"You mean you'll be working for the Temple and their false gods? Again?" He shook his head. "For _what?"_

"Because Helseth says he knows I've been looking for my parents," I said.

"You mean he's be _spying_ on you? That sneaky, lying _n'wah,"_ Julan spat.

"That's not just it though, Julan. He says he knows who they are."

Julan raised an eyebrow in response.

"You know, he _could_ be lying," he told me, and then rolled his eyes when I said nothing. "I mean, can you really believe anything he has to say after he tried to have you murdered _again?"_

"I know it seems ridiculous, but...what if he isn't lying?" I asked. "What if he really knows? I need to find out for myself if it's true, and even if it isn't, the people of Morrowind are in danger. I need to find out from what, and the source seems to be Almalexia."

Julan said nothing; he merely snorted and turned over so he was facing away from me. I scowled heavily.

"So _that's_ how it's going to be?" I demanded. When Julan said nothing in response. I threw myself down into the bed and tried to get to sleep.

Gods knew Julan had always been a little stubborn, but I seriously disliked how strained our relationship was becoming.

It was almost two weeks later before I went to go see Almalexia, as there was a waiting period involved for such a thing. Barging into Almalexia's chambers whenever you pleased simply wasn't allowed; in fact, I guessed that if I so much as tried, I'd be arrested on the spot.

Almalexia hadn't changed at all from when I had seen her last. She looked the same, still sat in the same location, and still gave off that creepy glowing effect that I highly disliked.

She smiled in my direction, instantly making my heart feel as if it had suddenly stopped.

"Greetings, Ulina Therayn," Almalexia began. "It is good to see you again. I have been looking forward to it."

For some reason, the fact that she had been expecting me bothered me immensely.

"Now, I'm afraid I need your help," Almalexia stated. "Since the horrendous attack on the city, there have been some alarming developments. One of the most troublesome has been a cult that has recently formed, led by a young Dunmer named Eno Romari. They call themselves the End of Times. In these troubled times, I fear the cult is gaining in popularity."

"Why is this bad? What do they do?"

Almalexia's smile faltered.

"Very little is known about them yet, but there is one very disturbing fact we have learned: many of their members have been found dead."

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, what with a name like "End of Times." Talk about a self-fulfilling prophecy.

"Really?"

"At least seven of them have been found so far," Almalexia revealed sadly. "All dead, all in their homes. It appears they ingested a strong poison, and not even my magicks could revive those who were found."

Well, considering she had lost her divinity - which was what she _relied_ on for her powers - I wasn't surprised her magicks were failing her. Almalexia's pale eyes met mine for a second, and I resisted the urge to shudder.

How I _hated_ being in her presence again. It was worse than the last time.

"We _must_ find out what drives this group, and rid my city of their presence," Almalexia insisted. "Speak with Meralyn Othan at the Great Bazaar; her brother Sevil was one of those found. Learn what you can about them, Ulina, and of this Eno Romari. Take care with him, though. The words of a martyr cry louder than those of a zealot."

With that, Almalexia waved a hand, indicating my clear dismissal. I turned around and left. Julan and Aiden were both sitting on the Temple. Julan wrinkled his nose and scoffed, and I saw why. In the gardens ahead, there was a prayer circle being held.

"Look at those fools," he sneered. "They _really_ believe their false goddess will save them."

"Keep your voice down, Julan," Aiden warned. "I'd rather _none_ of us be arrested for blasphemy today. The Ordinators don't really take that stuff lightly."

Julan pointedly ignored Aiden, and then turned to me.

"So what did she want?"

"To put a stop to some cult called the End of Times," I explained quickly.

Julan snorted.

"As if _Almalexia,_ of all people, has the right to complain about anyone else's cult!" He snarled. "What was that about the End of Times?"

"She says seven people have been found dead in connection to them," I replied.

Julan's eyes widened at this.

"Wait, people found _dead?_ "

I nodded.

"Surprisingly, there _are_ worse things than worshipping the Tribunal, Julan," Aiden interjected. In response, Julan shot him an incredulous look, and then turned back to me.

"Well, I suppose that _does_ sounds nasty," Julan paused for a moment, before speaking again. "All right, let's see what we can find out."

"Well, we can start by meeting with a woman named Meralyn Othan," I told them. "Apparently her brother was one of those who ended up dead because of this."

Eventually, after asking around the Great Bazaar, we managed to find Meralyn Othan on her way to work. She seemed vaguely familiar. I must have seen her about the Bazaar before. I wouldn't be surprised if she was one of my neighbors. She was outside the Clothier's, sweeping up some of the mess that had been left there with time.

Meralyn wasn't terribly old, but not quite young, either. Her clothes were quite old and tattered.

"Hello," I greeted. Meralyn looked up from the floor to focus on me.

"Aren't you the ones who live above the Trader's?" She asked.

I nodded, quickly. And then she smiled slightly.

"Well, greetings then," she said. "Do you need me for something? You'll have to make it quick I'm afraid, as I'm quite busy."

"I'm afraid that this is quite important," I said. "I've come to ask about your brother, Sevil."

Upon hearing this, Meralyn's smile completely disappeared, and a hard, cold expression was in its place.

"You've heard about my brother?"

I nodded again.

"It's…" she hesitated, "it's really... _hard..._ to imagine he's _gone_. All would be well if he hadn't fallen in with Eno Romari and those End of Times…. _lunatics_."

Meralyn spat the last word with almost visceral anger. I say almost because her anger was perfectly logical, even if it didn't seem like it.

"Sevil was a lonely man," she explained. "Always a bit lost, but he was hardly stupid. It was that cult that caused his death!"

Meralyn started gripping the broom so hard that both she and it were shaking. She took a deep breath, and then continued.

"They are a suicide cult, plain and simple. Their beliefs are destructive, heretical, and frightening to me. I don't know how my brother ever got involved with them! I mean, my brother was no fool, but he was a trusting person, always looking for someone or something to believe in. He probably thought he had found that in the End of Times, but I can't be sure. He wouldn't tell me _anything._ "

"Do you know where I can find this Romari guy?" I asked.

Meralyn let out a noise of disgust.

"He is a lunatic, my dear. But if it's really that important to you, then you'll probably find him outside the Winged Guar, spouting his nonsense to passersby, and to the drunks stumbling out of the tavern."

I nodded.

"Thank you," I said.

On the way to Godsreach from the Great Bazaar, Julan and Aiden talked about it, while I mostly kept silent. I had nothing to say, really. No words could properly articulate my disgust.

"Ugh... a _suicide_ cult?" Julan grimaced as he said those words, and then turned to Aiden. "OK, fine, you win, Aiden. There _are_ worse things than worshipping the Tribunal."

"I'm still surprised you thought there weren't," Aiden mumbled.

We found the guy exactly where Meralyn said he'd be; pacing back and forth in front of entrance to The Winged Guar, while whistling to himself. Romari wore plain white robes and nothing else. Not even shoes. I turned to Julan and he took a deep breath, clearly bracing himself for whatever we had to deal with here.

Romari quickly spotted us, and waved, and then started to approach us while smiling at us in a warm, friendly fashion. Given what I knew about him, I found this unnerving.

"My greetings and blessings upon you three," he began. "I am Eno Romari. How may I help you in your journey through this life?"

"You can tell us what you're doing with this suicide cult of yours, for starters," was my agitated reply.

Romari merely sighed, making it clear to me that this wasn't the first time someone had confronted him over this... _mess._

"I beg your pardon? We are a _peaceful_ group, Sera," Romari stressed on the word 'peaceful' for emphasis, practically spitting the words.

 _Peaceful group?_ Yeah, if they were peaceful, then I had two right feet.

"We are dedicated to relieving the suffering of all who are feeling stressed in these troubled times," Romari finished.

"Troubled times?" Julan asked incredulously. "What are you on about?"

Romari turned to him with the same smile. I now found the way he was smiling not just unnerving, but quite creepy, if we're being honest.

"I teach my followers the way to enlightenment, through understanding of what is happening in our world and what is to come in the next. All of my people know the importance of preparedness for the coming troubles, and many are willing to make great sacrifice for our cause."

"Sacrifice?" Aiden asked.

Romari nodded.

"Our beliefs are very simple, my dear friends," Romari continued to explain. "The blessed Tribunal -" (at that, Julan snorted his contempt and disbelief, something Romari ignored) "- though once filled with glory, are no longer the gods they once were. As with the tides and Tamriel's moons, all cosmic powers will wax and wane. But, when gods die, it creates ripples throughout the lands. The passing of the Three will be a prelude to the end of this era, and the beginning of the next. The followers of the End of Times are making ourselves ready for this to happen."

"Ready for, _what,_ exactly?" I asked cautiously, already dreading the answer. Soon enough, I found I was right to.

"We realize that the end of the era will bring many changes," Romari replied. "We believe that the gates of Oblivion will open, and the multitude of daedra will roam this world freely. Some might tell you that this is a good thing, that we are descended from the daedra and it will be a return to the natural order of things. I know differently, though. The coming age will be a time of great horror."

Well, this was just creepy. And it wasn't just that he was stated ridiculousness, it was the _way_ he said it, too. Romari's tone was calm; as if we were discussing the weather. I resisted the urge to shudder.

"The Daedra Princes are not our ancestors, nor are they our allies," Romari continued in a warning tone. "They will wash over the land, destroying all that man and mer have built over these thousands of years. The only protection from this scourge will be our true ancestors that have gone before us and watch over us even now. Many of our followers choose to participate in the Cleansing, to prepare the way for the rest of us. It is a sacrifice to be sure, but it is for the greater good."

Honestly, I had no idea _why_ Romari was convincing his...followers (if you can even call them that, I wasn't certain everyone involved in this nonsense was even doing it of their free will) to commit suicide. At first, I thought maybe he was lying to them for his own sick amusement. But I could see right now that he _believed_ in this himself.

He _himself_ was probably sick.

And I had no idea how to respond to this.

"And...this cleansing?" I asked, slowly.

Romari smiled.

"It is a _glorious_ ritual, my friends," he replied. "Our followers cleanse themselves of _all_ of their troubles... _all_ of their burdens here on this earth. They send themselves _ahead_ to the ancestors, spreading our word, making ready for when we shall all join them in our fight against the daedric hordes."

Suddenly, Romari looked up, and then, so did we. Two High Ordinators were making their way towards The Winged Guar. While I took a wild guess and would have said they were off duty and were likely going to get drinks, Romari made his way to leave anyway. The Ordinators would likely arrest him as a threat to public peace, given the amount of complaints people had made in the past two days.

Romari have have been crazy, but he wasn't an idiot.

"I'm sorry, my friends," he said. "But I'm afraid I must take my leave. It was nice having this discussion with you. I hope we meet again soon."

As soon as Romari was gone, the three of us exchanged looks.

"What a lunatic," Julan let out.

Aiden shook his head in disbelief.

"Daedra roaming the earth? Does he seriously believe that's... _actually_ going to happen?" Aiden said those words with immense disbelief. "He's crazy! The entire _thing_ is crazy!"

Julan shrugged.

"Look, I _agree_ that the Tribunal are on the verge of collapse. But it's _disgusting_ that someone would use that to exploit vulnerable people and gain power over them."

"I don't he was exploiting them, Julan," I said. "He sounded like he actually _believed_ in those things."

"Ugh, that's even _worse_ , somehow," was his response. I noticed Aiden nodding in agreement. "And I thought the Temple worshipers were crazy."

* * *

Almalexia wasn't exactly pleased when I returned to relay what Romari had told me. In fact, she was absolutely livid.

"A _suicide_ cult?" Almalexia spoke those words in a low and deadly tone. "In _my_ city?"

 _It's more likely than you think,_ I thought, but said nothing.

"They would _dare...?"_ She hissed, before stopping and looking towards me. Within a split second, she no longer looked angry. I couldn't really tell what she was feeling _exactly,_ as she didn't exactly have pupils, but the smile that appeared on her face sent a cold chill down my spine.

"So, the Tribunal has _lost_ its power, has it?" She demanded. It was clear to me that it was a demand not meant to be answered. "These fools would _dare_ question Almalexia's power, here in _her_ city! I will give them a lesson in power, Ulina, and you will be my agent."

I didn't like the sound of that. And I mean I really, _really_ didn't like the sound of that at all.

"What does that mean, exactly?" I asked in a cautious tone.

"These fools must be reminded of the true power of a god. Since the attack on the city, much of my own power has been spent caring for my people. The number of wounded has been astronomical, and caring for them all has been taxing to even me. Still, I must demonstrate to these people what it is to mock the will of a god. You will travel to the ruins of Bamz-Amschend and activate the Karstangz-Bcharn."

"The...the _what?"_

Alright, so the first thing was _clearly_ the name of a Dwemer ruin. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was the name of the ruins discovered beneath the city after the attack (I mean, I'm still not entirely certain how Dwemer ruins get their names, but there wasn't _another_ ruin nearby).

But the other name? While it was _clearly_ Dwemer, I didn't recognize it. At all.

"The Karstangz-Bcharn. It means 'The Weather Witch' in Dwemer," Almalexia explained.

She said those words as if I ought to have known this, and that it was a great tragedy that I did not. I resisted the urge to scowl.

"At its height, the Dwemer civilization was masterful in the use of machinery. In a time of drought, Dwemer scholars were commissioned to create a machine that would bring rain to their lands. They created the Karstangz-Bcharn. Its existence was little more than a myth until recently, when the ruins opened beneath my city. I wish for you to activate the machine, make it create ashstorms in Mournhold. Then, these heretics will know the power of Almalexia!"

I took an involuntary step backwards. Surely I misheard _something_ she said, because what I _thought_ I heard sounded insane, even by Almalexia's standards.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say... _ashstorms?"_ I asked, incredulously. I didn't even bother trying to hide my shock and disbelief. " _Here? In Mournhold?"_

Almalexia smiled in what seemed to be cold glee.

"That's correct," she replied.

 _What?_

I had spent a great deal of the year last year making sure there would _be_ no more ashstorms. Not only would doing this task make those efforts essentially useless, but what purpose would it serve?

I don't think anyone - and Julan, especially - was going to be very happy with this.

"While these storms may be common on the island of Vvardenfell, they do not occur here, so far removed from the Red Mountain. Now, though, they will, and these heretics will understand the power of the Tribunal. The power of Almalexia!"

Yet again, I could help but think back to the last time I had seen Vivec. He himself had said that she took her divinity very seriously, and would possibly do herself and others harm.

Could this be how Almalexia was going to cause harm? With an ashstorm?

But I had to do it. I had no choice. It was the only way I would get her to trust me to tell me what she thought about the attacks on Mournhold.

Suddenly, after Almalexia cast a simple spell, an old Dwemer cog appeared before me, seemingly out of thin air. I examined it for a few moment, before looking to Almalexia again.

"Take it, and use it to activate the machine," Almalexia instructed. "You will have to divine its workings on your own, Ulina, but I believe you are up to the task."

She waved her hand at me, a sign of dismissal, and I made my way to leave, still trying to process what Almalexia wasn't me to do. I wasn't sure if I wanted to quite believe it.

Almalexia had just asked me to use some old Dwemer construct buried deep within recently discovered Dwemer ruins to cast an ashstorm in her city.

All this because of _one_ damned suicide cult.

I mean, The End of Times were absolutely insane, but were they really worth _this_ much energy?

* * *

And just as I predicted, Julan was not at all pleased in the slightest.

"Explain something to me," Julan began, after I had told him what Almalexia had asked me to do. "How is filling Mournhold with _ashstorms_ supposed to convince people the world _isn't_ ending?"

He made a very good point.

"I'm just as confused as you are, Julan."

He snorted.

"I _really_ don't think she's thought this one through," Julan said. His expression hardened. "I don't think _you_ have, either."

"Yes, I know it's not exactly a normal Tirdas, Julan, even by our standards. But it has to be done. Almalexia needs to trust me. Will you come with me?"

Julan sighed.

"Ai, of course I will, Ulina, it's just...I don't like this," he said. I should have expected that.

Aiden didn't go with us to the ruins the next morning. It was just me and Julan. We took a quick route through the Temple Gardens into The Plaza. As I had expected, barely anyone was there except for maybe a few Royal Guards and Ordinators. Once again, Julan and I climbed into these ruins, preparing to go further in.

Navigating these ruins was more than simply irritating. They were an architectural nightmare, and as they had never been explored before in recent memory, it wasn't like Julan or I could consult a map. I only had a vague idea as to what we were looking for. But I knew that this...weather device (I forgot what it was actually called by this point) was likely to be in the very depths of the ruins, as it was an important device. The Dwemer likely didn't want _anyone_ just playing around with it. Including people like Almalexia - or I guessed, me, seeing as I was working on Almalexia's behalf.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of searching, Julan and I managed to find what we were sent to find, while getting lost more times than I could count (and finding plenty of loot to sell off later). The Weather Witch was alone in a large room with a dome ceiling. There were detailed pictures ahead of us, depicting rain and a grey sky.

 _The current weather,_ I thought.

There were three levers, and on the wall across from them, a large stone panel.

Julan instantly made his way to try and pull the levers, but failed. He let out a loud cry of frustration, but while this was occurring, I went through my rucksack, trying to find that Dwemer cog Almalexia had given me the day before, and then placed it in the stone panel.

Suddenly, I heard a low hum, and then the familiar sounds of running Dwemer machinery. I turned to Julan. He looked up.

"Just what did you do?" He asked.

"Activated the machine," I replied, then made my way to the lever. Julan watched as I pulled one, and then the other, watching as the image ahead of me signifying rain changed from that to one signifying sunshine, and then a blizzard, and then -

And then one which was clearly an image of Red Mountain. I turned back to Julan, and we exchanged the same worried expression.

We emerged from the ruins to be greeted an ashstorm. While Julan and I were used to the effects of such a storm by now, the inhabitants of Mournhold were not. It was clear as day, from the shock on their faces to the panicking I saw from others.

"Ashstorms in Mournhold," Julan began, disbelievingly, while trying to keep the ash out of his face. "Ashstorms. In _Mournhold_ …"

The loud sound of coughing rang in my ears at this point. I'd say it was probably making some of the residents of Mournhold ill. I'd just have to hope it wasn't severe.

"Yes, I'm well aware I _may_ have made a huge mistake, Julan," I snapped at him.

He shook his head.

"When will we stop enabling that deluded wreck of a goddess to cause more damage?" He muttered angrily. I didn't have a clever enough response to that.

All I could do was sigh.

As we passed through The Temple Gardens, we passed by Eno Romari, who I had barely recognized at first as he had covered his face so only his eyes were visible with a thick, white cloth. I could see he was just as disturbed by this as everyone else was.

"Ah, it is you two," he began. "This weather is unbelievable! What can it mean? This isn't supposed to happen here! Not again!"

"I don't think Almalexia is very happy with you, Romari," I stated.

At this, Romari's eyes widened in what was seemingly fear.

"The goddess has created these storms to teach my group true power, hasn't she?" His tone was dark. "They will come to me in droves! This madness is surely another sign of the troubles to come. Take care, my friend. You have been warned."

And with that, he ran.

"You go home," I told Julan. "I'll bring Almalexia the news."

With that, both Julan and I went our separate ways, both trying to keep the ash out of our eyes in a newly ashfilled city.


	13. The Missing Hand

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again, but as this chapter was short anyway, I made it a double update. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: The Missing Hand**

 _1st of Frostfall, 3E 428_

"I am well-pleased, good and faithful servant," Almalexia said, while smiling serenely. I tried not to scowl at this. "My people look upon the elements, and see there written a divine testament to my lordship."

Easy for her to say. _She_ didn't have to go walking through it every damn day while trying to keep her eyes completely dust free. I'm fairly certain that any followers of Almalexia would be more focused on that, rather than worrying about her power.

"Did ever any other god display such dominion over the earth and sky?"

"I don't think so," I said.

Almalexia's smile widened.

"No, I thought not," she said, before her smile faltered. "But there are other matters. Now... with a heavy heart, I must lay a sad burden upon you. I bid you bring the peace of understanding to my Missing Hand."

It took me a moment to figure out she was referring to one of her special guards, rather than one of her _actual_ hands. Because I _was_ going to mention that Almalexia looked like she still hand both her hands attached to her body.

And at that I looked around. Normally Almalexia had six guards surrounding her in this room of hers. Now she only had five.

"Missing hand?"

"One of my most faithful guards, one of my very own Hands of Almalexia, pledged to honor and protect and serve me in all ways, has lost his mind," Almalexia explained. "Salas Valor has abandoned me, and now spews vile and slanderous untruths about me to any who would listen. I pity him, and know he is not responsible for his actions. To view the splendor of a god may drive even the strongest mortal mad. But now he presents a threat to us, and he is very dangerous. I fear you may not be able to spare his life."

I felt another cold child run down my spine after Almalexia said those words. I disliked just how normal that sensation was becoming. It probably wasn't healthy at all. Maybe I should see a healer.

"Now Salas Valor haunts the streets and sewers of Mournhold," Almalexia continued. "His wild, distracted manner frightens the people, but even my Ordinators are afraid to confront so terrible a weaponmaster and war-wizard. I beg you, Ulina...seek out Salas Valor. Relieve us of this threat to my beloved people, and bring peace to my sacred city of Mournhold."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Just who is he?"

I was going to need a bit more to go on if she seriously expected me to put a stop to this.

Almalexia sighed with sadness.

"Salas Valor was once my most trusted Hand and faithful servant," she explained. "But recently his behavior has been... _erratic_. He has been quiet and unresponsive. I am afraid…"

Almalexia hesitated.

"...I _may_ have allowed him to come _too_ close."

I blinked for a second. Was Almalexia talking about...a _romantic_ relationship between her and one of her personal guards?

"It is _impossible_ that a mortal and a god might meet on equal ground, but... perhaps he had deluded himself."

Or maybe, more accurately, Salas Valor had thought himself in love with Almalexia, but she turned him down. I didn't know what to think either way.

"I regret his lamentable state, and am sorry that I may have been partly responsible for his condition," Almalexia finished.

I could have been mistaken, but...could I detect a hint of remorse in her voice? It was hard to tell with Almalexia, to be honest. I suppose thousands of years of living - god or not - would teach you how to conceal your emotions.

And with that, Almalexia waved a hand, clearly signaling to me my dismissal. I turned around and left, going back home, all while passing confused and angry passersby.

It was the weather. The ashstorms created a toxic atmosphere in more ways than one.

As soon as I returned home, I relayed the story to Julan.

"Almalexia has a what? A missing hand?"

"One of her guards, Julan. They're called Hands."

Yeah, I didn't understand it either. Why couldn't she have just called them something less confusing? She could have called them her personal guards, and then there would be no confusion at all.

Julan rolled his eyes.

"Oh," he said. " _That_ sort of Hand. Why does she need your help with this?"

"Because apparently he went insane and is now wandering around Mournhold, talking about her."

All of a sudden, Julan started laughing uncontrollably, to the point where he was shaking.

"Julan, are you alright?"

He held up a hand and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...you're... you're saying... Almalexia can't control her wandering Hands?" He cracked up with laughter again after that.

"I think Almalexia wants me to kill him."

At that, Julan felt silent.

"Are...are you going to?"

"Not unless I have no choice," I told him. "I was thinking we could maybe convince him to run."

Julan scowled.

"Almalexia's not Helseth, Ulina," he warned. "I mean, even if she's a false goddess she's still pretty powerful, right? She'd find out!"

"I know it's risky, but...I feel I have to try, Julan. I just have to try."

So a few days later, after asking around many, many times (and turning up no results; it was almost as Salas Valor had completely disappeared. Given the weather, I didn't really blame him if this was the case), I managed to get some answers while Julan and I were in the Great Bazaar.

"Someone wearing the armor of the Hands of Almalexia has been walking around Godsreach this morning, muttering to himself and acting strangely," one of the stall owners said. "Is that who you are looking for? Look out. I wouldn't want to tangle with one of Almalexia's personal guards in a bad mood."

Well, I had no choice but to confront him, so that advice was useless as it was well meaning.

"We'd better be careful," Julan warned me, before casting a bunch of protection spells in my direction. I thanked him, and we continued on to Godsreach, looking for any sign of an unusual looking Ordinator.

Soon enough, I found him near of the sewer entrances. He was staring into the canal. I couldn't be sure as to what he was thinking or feeling, as he was wearing that dreaded Ordinator armor still, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy to be disturbed.

"Salas! Salas, can you hear me?"

At that, he turned right around. I had caught his attention. I turned to Julan.

"Wait here," I said. Julan began to object, but I made my way over to Valor regardless. As soon as I stood near enough to him for us to have a proper conversation, I spoke.

 _At least I'm wearing armor now,_ I thought.

"Salas, I need to speak with you," I said.

He turned to me. I still couldn't see his face, so I had no idea what he was thinking.

"So... _you're_ her new dog," he began in a dark tone of voice.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I _know_ She has sent you for me," Valor continued, his tone growing more and more heated. Not good. "I _know_ now that _you_ are Her favorite. How convenient for Her."

"Salas, I need you to listen to me -"

And, alas, he didn't. Surprise, surprise!

"Whichever of us dies... she will be well pleased, I assure you," Valor continued. I didn't doubt that one bit.

He moved a hand to his sword, which was sheathed at his side. I began to prepare myself mentally for an attack, but I was still hoping this man would see some sense.

"And if _both_ of us die, so much the better," Valor's tone was bitter. "Well, _I_ am content. Perhaps this is how it was meant to end."

"Salas, please hear me out," I said these words in a slow, cautious tone. "It doesn't have to be this way. You could get help."

He was having none of it, though. By now his sword was fully drawn, so I had to take precautions. I drew mine as well.

"I ask the forgiveness of all the gods and spirits - whoever they may be," Valor continued. "And that you, too, might make your peace with your gods, because at least _one_ of us will not live to see another sunset."

And with that, he took the opportunity to strike. I thought I heard Julan let out a panicked yell, but I was quick enough to block Valor's attack with my own sword, and then cast a paralyzing spell in Valor's direction.

It only partially worked. Valor wasn't paralyzed, but it _did_ slow him down. I guessed that it was entirely because of the strong magic resistance enchantments of his hideous armor.

With that, Julan began to rush to my aid, and soon enough, the body of Salas Valor fell to the ground. I wanted to say silently, but with someone wearing armor like that, it really wasn't silent, was it?

As blood oozed between the cracks on the floor, many passersby gathered around. I heard hushed whispers of amazement. I thought I heard anger from High Ordinators, until someone (I had no idea who, but the voice sounded vaguely familiar) claim it was self-defense.

I tried not to look shocked myself.

I couldn't save him; no matter how hard I tried to convince Valor, he wouldn't see reason.

"Just what in God's name happened here?" I heard someone shout. It was Fin, with Shani and Aiden by her side. I turned around to see her pushing through crowds of people to try and get a look. She looked from me, to Julan, and then back to Valor's body in amazement.

"What happened?" She asked. She looked at me again. "Ulina, are you alright? Did he attack you?"

I said nothing. I didn't know what to say.

"That missing Hand wasn't _just_ missing," I heard Julan say under his breath. "He was _completely lost."_

* * *

"Salas Valor is dead?"

Almalexia actually seemed quite saddened by this news as I brought it to her.

"I'm afraid so," I replied.

Almalexia sighed.

"The pain is almost more than I can bear... but you have served me faithfully," she said.

Before I could even register that it was happening, Almalexia cast some sort of magical gift. It felt like I was lying on a beach somewhere, basking in sunshine. But soon enough, the effects of the spell wore off. And I was back in reality.

"I bless you with my gift, and mark you as my own," Almalexia told me. "Now, I believe it is time we talked of greater things. I have watched you since your arrival in Vvardenfell, and you have been a strong and faithful servant to me."

Almalexia's smile widened, and she spoke again. The next few words took me aback. I wasn't prepared for that at all.  
"None but the _Nerevarine_ could have succeeded as you have."


	14. Reforging Nerevar's Blade

**Chapter Thirteen: Reforging Nerevar's Blade**

 _15_ _th_ _of Frostfall, 3E 428_

"How long I have waited for this!" Almalexia cried out suddenly. "My Nerevar, returned to me at last!"

I couldn't help but scowl.

"I'm _not_ Nerevar," I snapped. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but seemingly, Almalexia ignored me. She continued as if I had said nothing.

"I have watched from my Temple as others have made the claim, and I have seen them fall. I believe now that you _are_ the Nerevarine. My belief is that you are the child of prophecy. The time has come for you to reclaim your station. Together we can unite Morrowind once again, free from the Imperial yoke."

"But I already _have_ fulfilled the prophecy," I protested. "I killed Dagoth Ur at Red Mountain. I -"

But Almalexia didn't hear me (or, I suspect, care much to), instead she continued. I couldn't help but wonder just how much she loved the sound of her own voice.

"For years, the Chimer and the Dwemer had been at war," she said. I wanted to roll my eyes at this. _I knew all of this._ "The Dwemer spurned the Daedra that the Chimer worshipped, instead placing their faith in their metal creations. It was only when the Nords invaded Resdayn that the two nations were able to join as one, under the leadership of our Nerevar and the Dwarf-King Dumac. In time, the two generals became blood friends, and on the day that Nerevar and I were wed, Dumac presented us with twin blades, Hopesfire and Trueflame."

At that, I fell silent. I had never heard of those blades before, to my knowledge anyway. Almalexia pulled out a sword I never really noticed she had sheathed at her side. The blade started to glow with this beautiful blue fire, and it lit up the whole room.

At that moment, I felt a familiar itching on my finger, and then felt a sense of dread.

 _Julan, what are you -?_

"Each was a magnificent blade, the pinnacle of Dwemer craftsmanship," Almalexia explained, while admiring her own blade that she still held in her hand. "Their blades burned with an unearthly fire, and the sight of them struck fear into our enemies. My blade has been kept safe, but not so Trueflame, the Blade of Nerevar. It was lost at the battle of Red Mountain."

"Trueflame?"

"Yes," Almalexia answered sadly. "The Blade of Nerevar, my beloved."

She looked at me with what was seemingly affection. I resisted the urge to gag; I _hated_ the look she gave me; as if she was staring at a long lost lover. It made me feel sick.

"In the battle beneath Red Mountain, Trueflame was shattered, the flame extinguished, and in the confusion, the pieces lost. It is time for you, Nerevarine, to remake the blade and take your place by my side once again."

Alright, so after she said those words, I only had two thoughts on my mind.

One: I wasn't Nerevar, and I would never, ever be "by her side."

Two: How was I going to repair the blade when the blade had shattered at Red Mountain, which was thousands of miles away, and the city was _still_ on lockdown?

As I was thinking these things, something made of metal appeared before me. It looked similar to the hilt of Almalexia's sword.

It took me a moment to realize that it actually _was_ the hilt to a sword. I'm sure you can guess which one.

"I have only one piece, which I now give to you. Through my magic, I have been able to determine that the other pieces of the blade are in the city. Find the other two pieces of the blade, and forge the blade anew. Only you may accomplish this, Nerevarine."

Slowly, I took the hilt. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly into my hand. It felt as if I was born to hold this sword; like it was mine. Or would have been, had it not been ruined.

But where were the other pieces?

It was then that I suddenly remembered the battle I had with Karrod; I remembered the weapon he had in his possession. It was the blade.

I knew that while Helseth had said not to return to the palace, in this case I'd have no choice.

"The best weaponsmiths in all of Tamriel reside in my city," Almalexia said. "When you have recovered the pieces of the blade, seek out the finest among these craftsmen, and press him into our service."

And with that, she waved a hand, dismissing me again. I turned around and made my way back home, alternating between walking and running as I went.

I couldn't help but wonder why Julan was trying to contact me, or if maybe, this time, he was trying to -

 _No, he wouldn't. He promised he wouldn't._

As soon as I got home, my four companions were waiting for me in the living room. I looked to Julan, and Shani, Aiden and Fin were looking towards him expectantly. Julan's expression was dark.

"So are you... I mean, of course you're not," he began. I raised an eyebrow, which caused him to continue. "Going to forge the blade, I mean."

I scowled.

"Did you _actually_ need something? Or did you just break the promise you made to me because you felt like it?" I demanded, my tone stone cold.

At that, I heard Fin whispering to both Aiden and Shani, trying to persuade them to follow her to Shani's room and leave me and Julan to discuss this privately. Soon enough, they did.

The living room was completely empty, except for Julan and I.

"Just...just tell me, Ulina."

I sighed.

"Yes, I am going to reforge the blade," I bit out. "I don't understand what the big deal is. Why does this upset you so much, Julan?"

Julan looked at me as if I had announced I was going on a sudden expedition to Akavir and never coming back, all while wearing nothing.

"Gods... you're not serious. Tell me you're joking, you know I hate it when you do this!"

"I'm not joking. Julan, I need Almalexia to trust me, and she really, really wants me to do this. If I rebuild the sword, maybe she'll -"

"God, Ulina, would you shut up about the damn sword? This isn't _about_ the sword!"

"Then what is this about?"

Julan laughed bitterly.

"This is about _you_ abandoning _me_ to get together with that deranged murderous... _whore_ of a false goddess!"

I couldn't believe it. Out of all the things he could be angry about regarding Almalexia, and _this_ was what he chose.

Unbelievable.

"Are you _serious?"_ I snarled. "You actually _think_ that I would -"

"If I heard it from telepathy magic, then you must know what I'm talking about!" Julan yelled. _"You were there_ , _you heard her!_ This sword... Nerevar's sword... matches _hers._ They were their _wedding_ swords!"

Now - perhaps more than ever before in my entire lifetime - I was confused. It must have shown on my face, because Julan continued.

"Don't you get it, Ulina?! She wants the two of you to... renew your vows! She wants _you!_ You're _mine,_ Ulina! _I love you!"_

Julan stopped, took a deep breath, and then continued. This time he was shouting at the top of his lungs

"And you... you're going to... If you think I'm going to stand by and watch you fall into her lunatic... swirly-patterned... lunatic clutches, you can... you can... can... not! Think that!"

"I'm not going to fall into her 'lunatic, swirly-patterned clutches,'" I snapped. "Gods, Julan, you know me better than that! Or, at least, you _should!_ You should _know_ that I love you, too! _"_

"You say that now, but she'll have it all planned out!" He screamed. "You think it's about a sword, but it's just a trick so she can warp your mind with her stupid, irresistible goddess magic!"

A pregnant pause filled the room, leaving both Julan and I in silence. Our eyes met; his red eyes were filled with anger and fear.

"You don't trust me, do you, Julan?"

"I...I don't know," he admitted.

"I don't want to be with Almalexia, Julan. She's not my type."

"Why? Because she's a woman?"

"No, because she's too old, and that's just a start! There are a thousand and one reasons I could list. I'm just rebuilding the damn sword!" I snarled. "How...how could you break our promise? You said you'd never spy on me again!"

"It was an accident, alright! I didn't mean to. I was trying to contact you and I -" Julan stopped. He took a deep breath again, and then his expression went blank.

"Mephala…" he whispered. " _What_ have I _done?"_

And with that, he started to run towards the front door before I could even realize what was happening.

"JULAN!"

But he didn't respond. He just kept running, and the door slammed shut.

"Ulina, let him go," I heard someone say. _Shani._ "He'll be back."

 _I hope,_ I thought.

A few hours later, I met with Karrod just outside the Palace gardens.

"What may Karrod do for you, mighty one?" He asked. I quickly explained the situation of Nerevar's blade to him, and to my great surprise, he seemed to understand completely, handing me his blade willingly.

"When I was a child in Wayrest, my father gave me this weapon," he explained. "He told me that as long as I had it, none would defeat me in battle...until the rightful owner came to claim it from me. I know now that _you_ are the one of whom he spoke."

The ancient blade glimmered in the sun as I held it.

"I give it to you freely, Ulina Therayn," Karrod continued. "May it serve you as well as it has served me."

"Thank you," I said. "Now I just need to find the last piece."

"Forgive me," Karrod began again, "but while I am not certain of this information, the first place I would look is in a museum."

Ah, yes! Why the hell I never thought of this myself was anyone's guess, but I thanked Karrod again, and went on my way. There was a museum nearby...in Godsreach. It was run by a Dunmer woman named Torasa Aram. For some reason, I had always passed by it, but never thought to enter it myself.

The museum was quiet, with only one or two Ordinators nearby. I looked around and saw an older woman - probably Torasa Aram - sitting at a desk, looking through many different letters. I coughed slightly, and she looked up.

"Greeting," she began. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Torasa Aram, curator of this museum."

Aram got out of her chair, and took a few steps towards me.

"We haven't had that many visitors since the storm," she continued, sadly. "Would you like a tour?"

"I'm afraid not. My name is Ulina and I would actually like your help," I said, and then showed Aram the pieces of the blade. She peered at them with interest.

"These are clearly of Dwemer make," she said after awhile. "Where did you find these?"

"I can't really say, but they're pieces of Trueflame, the blade of -"

"Nerevar," Aram finished, nodding. "And you found these here in Mournhold? Now there's something I'd like to get my hands on for the Museum...Nerevar's blade…"

"Have you seen anything like this before?" I asked.

Aram sighed.

"I can't say that I have seen any that I know of, but I do have one piece from roughly the same time, and it seems to be of Dwemer construction."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I don't even have it on display, because I haven't been able to positively identify it yet," Aram revealed. "I know it's a shield of Dwemer make, but not... _traditional_...in any sense of the word. The pieces of it just don't seem to match, and I've wondered if it isn't some sort of a fake."

"I need to take a look at it."

"Of course, follow me,"

Aram took me upstairs to a small storage room, where quite a few things were on a shelves. Most of it looked like junk to me. She pulled a shield-like object off one of the middle shelves. There was an odd, sharp thing pointing out of the middle.

I recognized as the missing piece.

"The missing piece of the blade is lodged in the middle," I said. "Can I have it, please?"

Aram looked momentarily shocked after I suggested this.

"I suppose I _might_ be able to part with it, but I'll need some compensation."

"How much?" I asked.

"Not gold! We're already being well-funded. We need objects! Rare objects to display in the museum. I'm always looking for new pieces for the Museum of Artifacts. Unique items, armor and weapons of lore - you know the stuff. If you would be willing to donate a couple to the Museum, I'd be willing to part with the shield."

I did have plenty of rare objects before, but I had sold most of them over the many, many months I had stayed in Mournhold. The only thing I had on me was that dagger that Helseth gave me, but -

You know what? It was for a good cause. Damn Helseth anyway. I owed him _nothing._

I held up the glass dagger for Aram to see, and she peered at it closely, before letting out a slight gasp.

"This...this is the ceremonial dagger of General Symmachus," she whispered. "How did you come to possess this?"

"Ask no questions and I will tell you no lies," I replied.

She nodded carefully, and then spoke again.

"This is a local treasure! If you're willing to part with it, I can offer you the shield and ten thousand gold for it."

"That seems fair."

After a few moments, the Museum had the ceremonial dagger, and I had gold and (much more importantly) the last piece of the blade.

"The spike attached to the front of the shield seems to be loose, but a competent smith can probably take care of that for you," Aram told me.

"Do you know any smiths?"

"I do," she said. "Yagak gro-Gluk works at the Craftman's Hall, and is a dear friend of mine. I can send word if you like. He does owe me a favor already."

"Please," was all I said. A smith willing to do the job for me in advance would make the job run much smoother. At that, Aram quickly took out a pen and parchment and wrote quickly wrote something down, and folded up the note, handing it to me.

"Here, give this to Yagak, and he'll make you the blade with little trouble. Good luck to you, Ulina. If you're able to recreate the Blade of Nerevar, I'd love to see the finished product."

And with that, I left the museum and back into the storm.

The Craftman's Hall was very busy that day, which surprised me, considering the storm that was taking place. But I did manage to get someone's attention, and the directed me to this small, hot room where a blacksmith was working alone. The room was completely silent except for the sound of hammer banging against steel.

"Don't think I didn't notice you come in here," I heard the Blacksmith growl. "What do you want? I'm here to make weapons, not to chat to you."

"It so happens I'm not here to chat, either," I responded, and handed him the note. gro-Gluk quickly read it and what looked a bit like a grin appeared on his face.

"Tarasa sent you, did she? You're looking for someone to make a blade?"

"Not just any blade," I warned. "This Blade once belonged to Nerevar."

gro-Gluk snorted.

"He's the one from the Dunmer stories, ain't he?" I nodded, and in response he rolled his eyes. "I don't care who he was, I can make _anything._ Tell me what you need, and I can forge the blade. I'm _that_ good. You betcha."

I said nothing else; I just laid the pieces of the blade on the table in front of him. gro-Gluk peered at them curiously as I explained why one of the pieces was lodged in the shield thing. When I was go, he looked at the _more_ closely.

"You've got some interesting pieces there," he grunted. "Never seen anything like it, but I can work with this. Make the best blade you've ever seen...not that I figure you'd know a daikatana from a butter knife."

I couldn't help but scowl at that. gro-Gluk didn't seem to notice of care, however.

"Come back in tomorrow, and I'll have your blade," he promised. "Now leave me alone. I need to work in complete silence if this is going to get done."

It was nightfall by the time I left, making my way back home. Shani was the only one present when I returned, and she looked as if she had been completely drained of all energy. I honestly would have thought Julan would have returned by now, but he hadn't.

 _Great._

"Shani, are you alright?"

She shook her head.

"Has Julan come back yet?" I asked.

Shani sighed.

"No," she whispered. "I haven't seen or heard from him."

Neither of us said anything else; but neither of us needed to. It had been almost a day since he had left, and the last time we had seen him he had been angry.

It was this city. Gods, how I _hated_ this city and what it done to mine and Julan's relationship. It was like Mournhold was sentient, angry and hated us all.

"I swear on Azura's Star itself, if Julan's done something stupid like gotten himself arrested or _something,_ then I'll kill him," Shani hissed under her breath. Then, she began to cry, and buried her face into my shoulder.

* * *

"Here's your blade."

The newly forged blade had been laid before me on the table in front of me. I stared at it for a few moments.

There was only one thing missing. gro-Gluk seemed to be fully aware of this, given the scowl he gave me.

"Look, before you ask, I don't know why it doesn't burn," he grunted out. "I'm a _smith_ , not an _enchanter_. Have you ever met an Orc who was an enchanter?"

He snorted, and then continued.

"If you want Dwemer enchantments on this thing, talk to a Dwemer."

Yeah, sure. _That'll_ work out.

"Fat lot of good that's going to do me," I replied, my voice deadpan. "I can hardly speak to someone who doesn't exist."

"I know, I know. They're all dead," gro-Gluk responded sharply. "But look...I've heard rumors of a powerful Dwemer mystic, Radac Stungnthumz, who lived in Bamz-Amschend."

"The ruins?"

"Yeah, them," gro-Gluk said. "He's long gone, but maybe some of his writings still exist. If you can find any of them and have them translated, maybe you can get that sword to light up. I heard you've been down there a few times," he looked up for a second. "You should be able to handle it."

And even if I couldn't, it wasn't like I had a choice, did I?

I travelled alone, completely armored up and ready to descend back into the ruins. The blade, while not alit with a powerful flame, still worked well as a weapon. I managed to take down all manner of Dwemer constructs, but on the way, in the deepest, darkest depths of the Dwemer ruins, I nearly tripped. On something. A small, brown bottle with a black, oily substance inside it. I picked it up and pocketed it, not sure exactly what it was. Maybe it was a potion?

I continued onwards, until I found myself in a small room. It looked a bit like it must have been a study, once. I was sure to find plenty of old Dwemer texts in here, especially if they from a mystic -

"What're you doing down here?" I heard an irritable voice demand, suddenly. "Leave an old spirit to his haunts."

I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat or two.

 _Damn, I wasn't expecting that._

I cast a light spell, and turned to see a ghostly figure standing in one of the corners of the room, next to a desk. It was the Dwemer mystic I was told about. Radac Stungnthumz. He suddenly covered his face. I guessed he wasn't really that used to the light, what with being down here for centuries, alone in the dark.

Strangely enough, he was speaking Tamrielic. I wasn't going to question it anymore, though. Thank Gods for small blessings, I suppose.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, with all due respect to you," I said. "I need your help. I was told there was once a Dwemer mystic down here and that I might find some of his texts down here."

Radac stared at me blankly.

"I'm guessing you were that mystic, right? I need to add fire to this sword."

I held it up, but Radac didn't seem to notice. He merely snorted.

"You want to talk to a Dwemer mystic?" He looked at me incredulously. "Look, I'm not sure what you heard, but I'm no mystic. Wasn't when I was alive, either. I'm a soldier, kid, plain and simple."

My felt my heart sink. _Dammit._

"I mean, sure, I made weapons for my troops. No secret there. I'm no _mystic_ , though." He paused, looked at the newly forged sword I held in my hand, and then back to me. "But you say you want to add fire to that blade?"

"Yes, that's what I need."

Radac rolled his eyes.

"Well, if that's _all_ you want to do, then you don't need a mystic, whelp. I _can_ take care of that for you. We'll need some Pyroil Tar, though. Used to have some around here...but that was a long time ago. You can find it in the lower caves of Norenen-dur, in the Citadel of Myn Dhrur. It's an old ruin far beneath Bamz-Amschend."

I suddenly remembered a small, brown bottle I had picked up on the way down here. I began to rummage through my rucksack, and brought it out.

"...I swear, _no one_ is happy with a simple blade that cleaves bone," Radac mumbled. "... _always_ need the special effects -"

"Is this it?"

Radac raised an eyebrow.

"Is this what?"

"That tar stuff you were talking about.

"It's Pyroil Tar," Radac said. He looked at the bottle for a moment. "Ah...that's the stuff. Here, I'll do this."

He took the sword, poured a few drops of the Pyroil Tar into the blade (I have to admit, the Pyroil Tar actually looked and smelled _quite_ disgusting) and suddenly, the blade seemingly lit up. Fire from the sword began to light the room.

"There's your sword," Radac said, before handing me the blade back. "Not a bad looking blade, actually. Good luck to you, youngster. Now leave this old dwarf alone. Go!"

Then, he faded away completely, leaving me with the sword. I couldn't help but want to look at the now completed sword. I could see why it was called Trueflame. A true flame, indeed.

But I knew I had much better things to do. It was time to get back to the surface.


	15. Divine Violence

**A/N: Late updates again due to life. But this is actually the first chapter I wrote for the story, years ago. I just added to it a ton. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Divine Violence**

 _17_ _th_ _of Frostfall, 3E 428_

It had been over a day, and Julan _still_ hadn't been found yet.

I was beginning to get worried. _What had happened to him? Where in Mournhold would he want to hide so badly that he'd be gone for over two days?_ Julan did get angry, but not like this, usually. And I couldn't help but question why he'd want to say away from home so long during a storm.

Shani and Fin had both gone out into Mournhold to look for him while I returned to the Temple, ready to show Almalexia a newly forged Trueflame.

As soon as I arrived, I unsheathed the blade, and it lit up before us both. Almalexia's face lit up with pure glee.

"The blade is reforged!" She cried out happily. "Our time has almost arrived. There is but one obstacle that stands in our way, though it pains me to believe it is so. Sotha Sil."

After weeks of doing these ridiculous, destructive tasks, this was the first time Almalexia even mentioned Sotha Sil.

 _Finally._

"I cannot count the times I have fought by the Magician's side," Almalexia continued. "It was _he_ who stood with me the day I fought in Mournhold and banished Mehrunes Dagon to the depths of Oblivion. It was _Sotha Sil_ who was able to delve the mysteries of Kagrenac's tools, and raise me to my rightful station. Now, though, the Tinkerer has become unstable."

I couldn't help but scowl. Almalexia had just blatantly admitted to using Kagrenac's tool's to make herself a god. Of course, if I prodded her about it now she would deny it. Besides, there was something much more important that needed to be dealt with.

"What do you mean? Just how unstable are we talking here?"

"Once, Sotha Sil was like we are, the Lord Vivec and I," Almalexia explained. "He spent time among these mortals; instructing them, counseling them, protecting them from harm. He may have loved them more than any of us, though I know not why."

She paused for a moment, before continuing.

"It has been many years since any have seen the Sorcerer, though. Many more since he took initiates into his service. I believe he grew weary of mortal imperfections, and retired to his Clockwork City, where he reshapes life, and some say the very world, into an image he finds pleasing."

"Clockwork City?"

"His lair is as puzzling as the mind of the Sorcerer himself. Ever-moving, ever-changing, its levers and gears responding to its master's will alone. It is here he performs his profane experiments, aided by his magic and tainted by his madness."

"Madness?"

"I have suspected for some time that the Lord Sotha Sil had entered Sheogorath's realm," Almalexia spat those words with such venom I felt she could have killed me if she wanted to. "His visits have been more and more infrequent, and punctuated by violent fits of anger. He began to speak of the fall of the Tribunal and the return of the Old Gods. But Sotha Sil is not a Seer; he is a Maker. He shapes the Here and the Now, while only I have been privy to what is to come. I know this...he is no longer the man he once was."

"What is he like now?" I asked. "I need an idea if I'm going to be the one to stop him."

"He is _completely_ mad," Almalexia hissed. "It was _his_ creations, these... _Fabricants_...that attacked _my_ city."

Ah, so that pretty much confirmed Helseth's suspicions.

"This once great man is now a danger to Mournhold and to _all_ of Morrowind," Almalexia stared at me. "He _must_ be stopped, Ulina."

She looked up. The huge doors to the High Fane opened. Gavas Drin stood with Aiden. Well, this was a surprise. How did Aiden manage to convince Drin to let him in?

"I'm sorry, My Lady, but this young man was insistent on coming in here," he threw me a particularly nasty look, "he said you were meeting with a friend of this."

"That's quite alright, Gavas," Almalexia told him. She gave Aiden one of her horribly serene smiles. "I'm sure we have nothing to hide. You can leave us and return to your duties."

And so Drin did just that, but I was certain (and not too surprised, really) that I heard him muttering curses - mostly directed at me - under his breath.

"I believe it is your calling to stop Sotha Sil's mad scheming," Almalexia began again. I turned to Aiden, who looked as confused as I had ever seen him. I didn't blame him. "I do not know that he can be reasoned with, Ulina, but it is possible. If he cannot be, you must end his life. Though the idea saddens me, it is best for Morrowind...and it is best for him, as well.

"Only you have the power to do this," she continued, her tone urgent. "The Trueflame can kill a god, if wielded by one of noble intent. And you do. I know you have lost a loved one -"

"What? How do you know that?" I demanded.

She shook her head.

"Don't you know yet that Almalexia knows and sees all, dear Ulina?" She peered at me more closely. "I suspect he may have been taken by Sotha Sil."

 _What?_

"How?" I demanded. "You've said no one's seen him like, ever. How could he have kidnapped Julan?"

This was ridiculous.

"His Fabricants, of course," Almalexia said, as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world. I highly doubted it. Julan knew how to deal with the Fabricants, for the most part. "You must steel yourself, Ulina, and do what must be done. To save Morrowind and your friend. I will send you to his Clockwork City now, if you are prepared."

I turned to Aiden.

"I'm coming with you," he announced.

No. No, he most certainly was not. I wasn't even sure if I'd get out of this alive; I couldn't bring someone else into this. But before I could protest, Almalexia's smile widened in such a way that the hair on the back of my neck rose.

"Very well," she said. "Good luck to you and your companion, Nerevarine."

And with that, she cast a spell and them me and Aiden fell to a flooded room. Within a split second, the both of us were soaked.

Thank the Gods it was only water in here.

"Ugh!" I heard Aiden let out. "I wasn't expecting this…"

I pulled myself to my feet and then extended a hand towards Aiden, helping him to his feet.

"Now why did you have to go and say that?" I snapped. "There is no way I would have let you come here willingly. You could end up killed!"

"So could you," Aiden pointed out. "It'll be better that we stick together here."

I looked around. The sound of machinery running filled my ears. It was sort of like Dwemer machinery, but not quite. A gold, glittery looking substance began to fall from the ceiling, covering me and Aiden.

So now not only were we soaked, we were also covered in gold metal.

 _Fantastic._

"Come on then, let's move," I said. I unsheathed Trueflame, letting it light the way.

Ahead of us, there was one of the Fabricants. It looked very similar to the ones that attacked Plaza Bindrisi Dorom during the festival. It let out a horrific, whirring sound, before moving towards Aiden and I like clockwork.

Without thinking, I made moves to attack it, knocking it backwards with Trueflame. The creature instantly died (do these things really die? Is it more accurate to say they stopped functioning? I had no idea).

As we soon found discovered, there were many, many more Fabricants ahead, and the journey was very, very long indeed. The sound of whirring cogs ran in my ears constantly. Eventually, Aiden and I reach the end. I knew we had reached it because it said so. I peered at the dome-shaped door. The words were inscribed in large, daedric letters.

DOME OF SOTHA SIL.

Aiden pulled on the crank beside the door, and quickly enough, we were inside the dome like room. It was strangely and scarily quiet.

"Ulina," Aiden began. I turned to him, the color of his skin turning a fearful pale. I felt the hair on the back of my neck begin to rise. I then turned to the sight ahead of me, very frightened by what I saw.

The first thing I saw was the mangled corpse ahead of me. Whoever this person was had died with their eyes open. One half of their face was manky and rotted; they had very clearly not died recently. Seemingly all of the corpse's limbs had broken as well. But that wasn't the most frightening sight. Lying at the feet at the rotted, mangled corpse was what frightened me more.

It was Julan.

I suddenly felt as if I was unable to speak.

* * *

" _No…"_

Surprised that I was able to speak at all, even if it was a whisper, there was sudden silence.

" _No…"_ I whispered again. Lying underneath a large corpse, Julan, while still alive, was in bad shape. I rushed over to him, almost dropping Trueflame onto the floor as I did so. I then knelt beside him, and tightly grabbed his hand.

" _Julan?_ Julan are you alright?"

I was beginning to panic. Just what had Sotha Sil _done_ to him? Julan grasped my hand back, and opened his eyes. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Julan…" Julan looked as if he was about to speak, but stopped himself, before coughing up blood. Aiden put a hand on his forehead.

"He's cold," he said. "He needs healing."

Without thinking, I went through my bag and grabbed a healing potion. Julan would be able to get better healing once we found a way out of this place, but I knew that for now, it would only hold him over. Especially given the state he was in. Julan drank it, and when he seemed better, he sat up.

"How did this happen?" I asked. Julan opened his mouth again, but didn't speak for what felt like the longest time. When he finally did, it was just one word.

"Almalexia…" he muttered.

"Almalexia?" I raised my eyebrows. "What does _she_ have to do with this?"

"Everything, Ulina," Julan nodded towards the corpse in front of him. I turned to Aiden, whose face whitened at the sight, before actually looking upon the sight myself. A figure with matted hair, broken jaw, and clearly rotting flesh stood before me. Blood was everywhere, albeit most of it dried. Bile rose to the surface of my throat; just the sight of it was sickening.

"Ulina…" Aiden began, "I think…I think Sotha Sil's already dead."

Waves of panic swept through me, knowing full well Aiden was right. This was Sotha Sil; dead. That would mean only one person could have murdered him.

As much as I didn't want to _believe_ she was capable of such a sick, twisted thing, there was no other way.

"Aiden, we need to get out of here," I whispered. He didn't budge. "Help me with Julan, we need to get out _now!"_

"Alright, alright, Ulina, just…calm down…"

"Ulina can't _afford_ to calm down," Julan interjected. " _She's_ coming."

Hearing it said aloud just made it worse.

"Come on, Aiden, support one of his arms," I instructed. "I'll get the other. Julan, do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, with help, sure," was all he said. Together, Aiden and I supported Julan towards the only exit, only to be stopped in our tracks when we all heard an earsplitting sound. Streams of white light began to surround us. I let out a yelp, and let my hand jump to Trueflame almost immediately, and I heard both Aiden and Julan let out gasps of surprise, until they disappeared, and before us stood Almalexia. She held Hopesfire with an iron grip, and wore an ancient battlemask, but other than that, there were no differences.

"Nerevarine," she began. I said nothing. I narrowed my eyes and drew my sword, before turning to Aiden and Julan.

"Go," I ordered. "Get Julan out of here. I don't care _how_ you do it…just _go!"_

"We _can't_ leave you!" Julan snarled, nodding towards Almalexia, who stood before us. "I'll help. I'm good enough to –"

"Aiden, don't listen to him, just _go,"_ I shouted. Aiden practically had to drag Julan out of the way. I knew Julan would likely have even more reason to be angry with me after that, but that didn't matter. So long as he was _alive._

"Here it _ends,"_ Almalexia declared, breaking me out of my thoughts. "This Clockwork City was to be your _death_. _You_ were to be my greatest martyr! The heroic Nerevarine, sacrificing _all_ to protect Morrowind from the mad Sotha Sil. But you live! You _live!"_

What the hell was she talking about?

"Well, obviously, seeing as _you_ killed Sotha Sil before I even got here," I ground out. "I am so terribly sorry your plan has failed."

In truth, I wasn't. May Gods forgive me, considering the fate of Sotha Sil, but I wasn't sorry. Not in the slightest.

Almalexia let out a bark of almost _wild_ laughter.

"You are very _impertinent_ , Nerevarine. But fear not...I _will_ tell the tale _myself_ when this is done. I will tell my people how with your dying breath you proclaimed your devotion to _me_ …the one _true_ god."

I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter.

 _"No one_ will believe that," I bit out.

"Oh, but they _will_ ," Almalexia countered. "My people believe anything I have to say. Your death will _end_ this prophecy and unite my people again under _one_ god, _one_ faith, _one_ rule by my divine law. The puppet king Helseth will lay down his arms and bow to _my_ will. Those who do not yield will be destroyed."

The 'one true god's' tone had changed now. It was filled with glee.

She was now _truly_ mad.

I was unsure whether or not to be disgusted with her, or to pity her.

"The Mazed Band has allowed me to travel to this place," Almalexia continued. "Here, _I_ slew Sotha Sil. Here, _I_ summoned the Fabricants to attack Mournhold. _I_ will be the savior of my people! _I_ alone will be their salvation!"

"So it was _you,_ " I spat. After all this time, after being disgusted with _Sotha Sil_ for all this horror, and for the strain that had been placed on more or less everyone…when the _true_ culprit had been doing it right under my nose.

What made matters worse was that I had _helped_ her with this.

The worst part though? The worst part was that I wasn't surprised. I should have seen this coming a long time ago.

" _You_ let the Fabricants loose! _You_ put your people though absolute sheer terror! You...you _monster!"_

"Monster?" Almalexia roared. It appeared to that I had angered her now. "You…you know _nothing!"_

"I know _enough,"_ I retorted.

Almalexia didn't acknowledge she had heard me.

" _None_ may stand in my way. Not you, and _certainly_ not Vivec, now that he is dead…"

"You...you _killed_ _Vivec?!"_

Almalexia had murdered _both_ her fellow Tribunes in cold blood, and she showed _no_ remorse for it. Had she no limits?

"Of course," she responded with a smile. "He was a poet and a fool to the very end. And Sotha Sil...he always thought himself our better, shunning us, locking himself in this hole. He spoke not a word as _he_ died. Not a whisper. Even in death, he mocked me with his silence!"

"Good," I snarled. "I'm _glad_ he didn't want to give you such sick satisfaction."

"But _you_ will," Almalexia hissed, before pointing Hopesfire towards me. I tried to duck, but it was no use. She pointed it _very_ close to my neck. The electric heat was enough to make me feel as if I would burn to death. "I think _you_ will scream, mortal. For now, you face the _one true God."_

I lifted my own sword, and used it to block Hopesfire. The two swords created an almost violet colored fire when they met. Almalexia seemed to sense this coming, however, and I felt Hopesfire threatening to bite through my skin. I let out a cry of pain, and then noticed blood rising to the surface of my arm.

That was going to leave a scar.

Not that it mattered; I wasn't about to let Almalexia kill me. Not for me. I wasn't worried about myself; I was worried about what she might do to Julan and Aiden if I didn't stop her. Without thinking, I hooked a foot around Almalexia's left leg, and she fell to the ground. If the situation wasn't so serious, I might have laughed. The fact that I was able to knock down a former Goddess like that was kind of amusing. Almalexia showed no sign that she as injured, and quickly pulled herself to her feet.

"Pathetic, husband," she sneered. "Once you were a worthy opponent in battle. If you wanted to, you would have been able to defeat me with little effort. Now you are not even a _shadow_ of my former self."

I took the time she spent speaking to cast a chock spell, which she gracefully dodged.

"Maybe that's because I'm _not_ your husband," I retorted. "My name is Ulina Therayn, not Indoril Nerevar. And I swear I will take you down…or I'll die trying."

We fought our way to one of the metal bridges not too far away, all while violet fire and sparks continued burning and crackling between us as the sounds of metal against metal rung in my ears. I tried not to fall over the edge, instead ducking to the side whenever Almalexia tried to stab me with her sword. In the corner of my eye, I saw Aiden and Julan, who both seemed to be following us.

"I told you to _go,"_ I yelled. "Go! Hide!"

For some reason, I felt my body stiffen after I said those words. I couldn't move and I felt as if all my strength had been drained. My eyelids grew heavy, and I felt as if they were about to snap shut.

 _No. No, my eyes need to stay open._

"ULINA!"

The sound of Julan shouting my name gave me even more motivation to keep my eyes open. Even as I struggled to keep my eyelids open, but I knew that the shadowy figure of Almalexia stood over me. And I knew she was about to _kill_ me.

My vision slowly came back, but I still couldn't move. This became evident to me as I struggled to reach for Trueflame, which had fallen beside me. It was no use.

"This ends _now_ , Nerevar," I heard Almalexia spit. There was nothing in the way of her insanity and my imminent death now.

Not until I caught a flash of dark hair, glass armor and a strong, steel sword that was supposed to be used to fend off Hopesfire. The sword shattered, and Hopesfire pierced through the glass cuirass, and through his back, before his body limply fell to the floor.

 _No._

" _No,"_ I whispered, aloud this time. The sight of Julan's body on the floor was too much. The blood was too much.

 _Everything_ was too much.

"Ulina," I heard Aiden weakly say in the background. I also heard the sound of Almalexia's cruel laughter. All of it was seemingly background noise to me, as I managed to pull myself to my feet and grab Trueflame.

This time I was _fully_ intent on killing her. She would _pay_ for what she had done.

"I'm so sorry, husband," Almalexia said to me from across the room, inbetween cackles. "Not that you would mourn the death of a stupid Ashlander if you really _were_ my husband. What did he mean to you anyway? Was he a diversion? A lover?"

My body was shaking with rage. I didn't think about it, but a loud scream tore loose from my throat as I ran towards Almalexia and held my sword to her throat.

"He meant more to me than Nerevar meant to you I'm sure, you selfish _bitch,"_ I spat. _"_ How many people will you kill to get what you want?"

I swung my sword in her direction, but she ducked. I wasn't about to give up on her, though.

"But you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't understand how much suffering you've put your people through. Just like you don't seem to understand that I -" I quickly slit her throat - "am _not_ -" I stabbed Almalexia full in the stomach, and relished at the thought of it - "NEREVAR!"

Almalexia's body dropped straight to the ground, and her scarlet blood splattered everywhere, including all over me. I must have looked a right sight, but I didn't care then. I dropped Trueflame and heard the sounds of clanging against the metal ground. I rushed towards Julan's body and quickly grabbed the last healing potion I had strapped to my side. It was the only one left. I would have to be very, very careful here.

"Heal," I whispered, after pouring drops of the potion into Julan's mouth. I remembered some of the weaker magic spells that Julan had taught me, and tried to cast it, but to ill effect.

"Why won't you _heal_ , godsdammit," I whispered again. I heard anger and sadness in my voice; in fact, my voice sounded a bit shaky. "HEAL!"

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder after a few seconds. It was Aiden.

"Ulina…" he began. "…I don't think there's anything we can do."

"There _has_ to be," was my agitated response. "There has to be something I can do... _anything_ …"

"There is nothing neither of _us_ can do," Aiden returned. "And by the time we manage to get out of here and get help, it will be too late. Julan is _dead_ , Ulina, as much as I hate to admit it. He's _gone_."

I turned to Aiden, and without thinking about it I threw my arms around his shoulders. I knew I was covered in blood, but Aiden said nothing about it. He, in turn, reciprocated the hug and we both sobbed into each other's arms.

I had committed my final act of Divine Violence, but at what cost?

* * *

I eventually recovered the Mazed Band from Almalexia's body, along with Hopesfire which was shimmering beside her. For some reason, both were on the floor beside Julan's body. I slipped the ring onto my finger and heard a voice in my head. I was unsure if Aiden could hear it, but I didn't care.

 _Where do you want to go?_

"Home," I said aloud, but where me, Aiden and Julan's dead body ended up was _not_ home. It was anything _but_ home; it was in the middle of the Temple Courtyard. I held Julan's body in my arms, and Aiden was sitting beside me.

The cloudy night sky was apparent now; there was no ashstorm in Morrowind. In fact, I thought I felt drops of water fall into my hair.

 _Rain._

It should have been a relief that after all the ashstorms that there was something as soothing as rain, but when I remember the day when Julan and I argued, well over a year ago, about the Nerevarine Prophecies.

And thinking of that only served to remind me about _our_ last argument, in which we never had the chance to properly reconcile. I _never_ had the chance to explain myself properly, and neither had he.

This was all my fault.

 **"** _ **You have done well, Ulina."**_

I knew that voice. That voice was horribly familiar. I heard Aiden gasp, and looked up to see Azura, standing right in front of us.

"You're joking, right?" I managed to say. "I mean, this is a joke. I can't have done well. I mean…" I gestured to my ruined and blood-stained armor, and Julan's corpse that was still in my arms. "… _look_ at me."

 **"** _ **You may think not, you have served me well,"**_ came Azura's reply.

I understood then and there that I was _nothing_ to her. Nothing but a _pawn_ in Azura's games. I was a tool to be used and most likely disposed of.

There was no Nerevarine. Not really. It was just a tale she crafted to manipulate her people. And I had fallen for it, too.

 **"** _ **The death of Almalexia is a boon for all of Morrowind, though it may take time for this to be understood."**_

"Of course," I said, but I didn't feel like I had said it. My voice was blank and lifeless; it felt as if it wasn't truly apart of me anymore. "But I'll tell them. I'll let them know what kind of a monster their Mother of Mercy truly is…"

 **"** _ **No, you will not,"**_ was Azura's answer. **"** _ **My people will eventually figure it out for themselves. That she would have betrayed the Dunmer as surely as she betrayed all those she loved. This was her curse, and this was her undoing."**_

"You're not serious," I said, my voice low but still full of anger. "She put your people - innocent lives at stake because of her _selfish_ intentions. She killed Sotha Sil _and_ Vivec. She killed _Julan!"_

"Ulina," Aiden began, "I don't think angering a Daedric goddess is a particularly good idea…"

Azura ignored him.

 **"** _ **Weep not for Sotha Sil or Vivec,"**_ she said. Not that I was weeping. Not for _them_. **"** _ **They both shed their mortality long ago, and I am certain their deaths were no small relief to either of them, as are you I am sure."**_

I remembered back to the events that occurred after Dagoth Ur's defeat. I had gone to visit Vivec in his temple, and remembered his words. " _I assure you - I will be quite content to be a mere mortal again, dedicated to my own amusements."_

Sotha Sil probably had the same mindset. Or maybe, like Vivec had suggested, he never noticed at all.

 **"** _ **These gods lived with the burden of a power no mortal was meant to possess,"**_ Azura finished.

"And what about Julan?" I demanded. " _You_ might think I've done well, but I don't. I could have been a stronger person. I could have made sure that he didn't die in the first place by not bringing him with me. I could have…"

I felt the back of my eyelids burn from tears I had shed and tears I was about to shed. I wasn't going to cry though. Not now.

"...I could have just never gone to Ghostgate in the first place," I finished.

 **"** _ **Weep not for Julan Kaushibael, for he would not want you to mourn his loss,"**_ Azura said, surprising me. **"** _ **He protected you from death, as it was meant to be. As he wanted it to be. His life ended because he wanted you to live."**_

 _But I didn't want him to_ die _for me,_ I thought.

 **"** _ **Your destiny is over,"**_ Azura stated. **"** _ **You have done what you needed to do. The skies of Mournhold are clear once again, Ulina. Let these people suffer no longer. Now go, Nerevarine, and go with my blessing."**_

Azura disappeared, and that was when I realized I was sitting in the rain with one of my friends and my dead love's corpse across my lap, and that we were all covered in blood, muck and rain. Aiden likely noticed, too, as he exchanged looks with me and looked ahead.

"We need to get out of here," he whispered. "We need to find Fin and Sha and tell them…"

"And tell them _what?"_ I demanded. "That I killed Almalexia? That Almalexia murdered Julan, along with Sotha and Vivec?"

"They'll believe us," Aiden assured me. "I'm not entirely sure anyone else will, but we have to -"

I turned around as soon as bright, blinding light shone on us. It was two Ordinators – and Gavas Drin – and I couldn't help but notice how the latter was grinning smugly.

I wasn't surprised though. Gavas Drin hated me the moment he laid eyes on me. I imagine him catching me in the act of illegal activity must have been very satisfying to him.

"In the name of the Three, we hereby place you under arrest," one of the Ordinators said. "For murder."

This brought me with a set of choices. I could tell the truth, despite Azura's words. But that would likely bring me more trouble than simply being seen as guilty for murder.

But I knew that if there was one chance – albeit a rather slim one – that I could make the truth known, I knew what the choice would be.


	16. But All Deny

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of City of Mournhold, and along with it, the epilogue. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: But All Deny**

 _27_ _th_ _of Sun's Dusk, 3E 428_

Truly, it was ridiculous that it had come to this.

Aiden and I sat beside each other in a small, dark office for what seemed like hours, with Drin and two High Ordinators glaring at us. Unbeknownst to them, I fiddled with the other telepathy ring on my fingers, attempting to contact Shani.

 _Sha, are you there? Aiden and I have been arrested at the Temple._

I got no response.

"Do you know why you are here?" Drin demanded.

I threw him the most vicious glare I could muster.

"Because Almalexia tried to have me _murdered_ ," I spat. "She murdered Sotha Sil and Vivec in cold blood, and then tried to kill me."

There was a sudden silence that filled the room. Aiden shot me a sudden, surprised glare. I turned to Drin and the High Ordinators. I couldn't see the expressions of the Ordinators, but Drin's face contorted with rage.

"What? Ridiculous!" He snorted. "I should have you arrested for murder _and_ slandering the Goddess. Lady Almalexia has merely decided to take a pilgrimage around Morrowind so as to better guide her people -"

"You can't lie to me," I snarled. "I know what happened! I was there!"

"And how dare you accuse her of killing her own partner!" Aiden interjected venomously. "She -"

"Quiet, Imperial," one of the Ordinators snapped.

Drin smirked smugly.

"Even if the Lady is dead by your hand, you cannot possibly prove it," he said. "If you were to say so, you would be shunned. And the Temple would have cause to brand you a heretic."

He stopped.

"I am now authorizing you imprisonment for murder," he stated. "For as long as -"

"I'm afraid that you do not have the authority to do that," a stern voice said.

I turned around. It was Delitian, and two other Royal Guards. Drin looked towards Delitian with disdain.

 _Well, that was quick._

I had no idea how they managed to find out about my arrest this soon.

"Oh look," he began to sneer, "boot-lickers of the Empire, coming in here demanding -"

"I advise that you cease this," Delitian interrupted coldly, "before I have to arrest you and have you charged with treason."

Drin looked as if he was about to explode. Delitian looked towards one of the Royal Guards by his side, and the guard then handed Drin a letter. Drin quickly scanned it, his features twisting to reflect his rage as he did so. As soon as he was finished, he looked up.

"You cannot do this," he hissed. " _He_ cannot do this -"

"The King has requested that Ulina Therayn and Aiden Haynori be released _personally,"_ Delitian stressed the last word with considerable emphasis. That news made my heart stop for a few seconds. _Helseth heard about this? And he actually requested my release?_ "If you refuse – and you won't, I assure you – then you will almost certainly be arrested."

Drin scoffed.

"The King is the one with the real power in this city, not you," Delitian continued. "He has merely chosen to tolerate your presence. You'd best do well to remember that."

Drin's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his skull. For a few moments he looked towards Delitian in disbelieving rage, before he sighed in resignation.

"Very well," Drin looked from the Ordinators standing beside him to Delitian. "Get these...these... _heretics..._ out of my sight," he spat venomously in my direction.

As the Ordinators moved to uncuff Aiden and I, Drin continued looking in our direction, showing his rage.

"But be warned, Ulina Therayn," he began, his tone dangerously cold, "any future attempts to lie to the people of Morrowind and you _will_ regret it, I assure you. All will deny the slander you speak."

I thought I saw Delitian roll his eyes.

Soon enough, we were away from the Temple and making our way back to the Palace. I sent Aiden back to the apartment, and the entered the palace, only to be escorted to Helseth's chambers. He appeared to have been waiting for me.

"I have been hearing many stories about you, Ulina," he greeted. He looked me up and down, and then scowled. I then remembered that I was still covered in blood, gunk and slime from the clockwork city. "And about the goddess."

"I imagine you have," I muttered. "How did you hear about my arrest so quickly?"

"Apparently my daughter, Finola, was alerted to this by one of your friends," Helseth began. I tried not too surprised, but this was the first time I had heard Helseth acknowledge Fin properly at all. "Finola then passed the message onto me. I also heard some more from rumors I picked up. Either way, I couldn't have you being arrested by the Temple…not when you had the knowledge I was seeking."

Helseth paused, then continued.

"But, as of late, I've been hearing a great many stories about a great deal of strange happenings in my city. I sent you to learn more about the attacks. I will assume that the rumors I have heard relate to that."

"What have you heard?"

"Aside from you being arrested for murder, slandering Almalexia and the Tribunal Temple?" Helseth smirked slightly. "As soon as I heard that the victim's name was an Ashlander's, I knew it wasn't true. I knew they were lying. So you need to tell me the truth."

"The truth? _Almalexia_ was behind those attacks," I couldn't help but sound bitter when I said those words. "She murdered both her Tribunes in cold blood, and then tried to kill _me_ in Sotha Sil's Clockwork City. She murdered Julan!"

I spat those last few words. I could even cry anymore. I was too angry and bitter.

"The attacks were _Almalexia's_ doing?"

Helseth actually sounded dumbfounded when he said those words.

"Astounding!"

"The Temple didn't think so."

"As to be expected," Helseth replied. "I believe your tale, Ulina, but do not expect my people to be so accepting of it. You will find it is not so easy to kill these gods in the hearts and minds of their followers. It will take time, but this will be a new era for Morrowind, and I will lead them into it. You have done well, my friend. You have my gratitude."

He paused.

"I do believe I still owe you what I promise, don't I?"

Ah, yes. The truth about my parents. I wasn't sure if even wanted to hear it, now. What was even the point? In anything? Helseth got out of his seat, and then went to retrieve an envelope, handing it to me. It was an entire bunch of documents. One of them was a letter, addressed to an Ararvyne Llethan. I wasn't familiar with the name at all.

"Who's Ararvyne Llethan?" I asked.

"He was one of my uncles," Helseth replied. "But you might know him as Dranen Therayn."

That took me aback for a second.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Helseth answered. "He ran away from his duties to this family to be with a woman who would eventually bring him nothing."

Helseth nodded towards the letter, insisting that I read it.

 _Dear Ararvyne,_

 _If you honestly thought you and Bederi could hide forever, you are mistaken. Honestly, you really should be more careful covering your tracks. Nidala and I found you, and if I must say so, you have both upset her quite a bit._

 _How have you managed to hide so long? That is a mystery to me._

 _B_

Not only was the short note signed with the same signature as the letter to my father, and the letter about the dead slaves… _the slaves were never really dead._ Something told me that whoever this was, they must have had some sort of motive for saving the slaves.

"There's more," Helseth stated. I looked in the envelope again. It was a birth certificate. The name of the child had been scratched out, and the father's name was completely absent. But the mother's name remained.

 _Balsea Gorvano._

I looked up. Helseth nodded slowly.

"She was afraid," he explained. "And from what I can tell, she tried to bury any and all evidence of your existence. But, unfortunately for her, I managed to recover it."

"But...but why?"

"Balsea knows...too much," Helseth said, simply. "And she knows how King Llethan really died. I told her if she ever breathed a word of it, all information about her bastard child would be revealed. It was leverage.

"Of course, I had my own reasons for keeping this information guarded," Helseth continued.

"Why?"

"Because – as I later found out – you are also the only known child of the former King Athyn Llethan," Helseth replied. "Illegitimate or not, you would have had a claim to the Throne."

He looked at me for a few moments, and then spoke again.

" _That_ was why I had to try and have you eliminated," he admitted. "That _and_ you were the Nerevarine. For all I knew, you would be marching in here, demanding what you could have seen as your rightful place; ruler of Morrowind."

He shook his head.

"I will see to it that Julan Kaushibael's remains are retrieved from the Temple, cremated and returned to you," he said. "It's no trouble, and I'm sure you will thank me for it."

* * *

My next destination was Godsreach.

I did hear awhile ago that King Athyn Llethan and Queen Consort Ravani were unable to have children of their own, but no one was really aware of just how much it affected them, aside from Helseth stepping in where he didn't belong, obviously.

I knocked on the door to Llethan manor, and soon enough, Balsea answered the door. I looked at her for a few minutes. We shared the same bright, red hair...the same soft features…

I couldn't find it hard to believe we were related at all...I should have made the connection sooner. It was so patently obvious.

"Did you need something?" she asked. "I'm surprised to see you here at all, given what I've heard."

"I was released," I explained quickly. "You'll probably find it hard to believe, but I just killed Almalexia. And now the Temple hate me even more than they did before. Helseth had to intervene in the end."

"I believe you," Balsea responded. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

Silently, I pulled the documents out of the envelope and handed them to Balsea, who blanched.

"Where did you get these?"

"Helseth," was all I said.

Balsea's expression darkened.

"Follow me," she said, and we entered the house. It was strangely quiet. I followed Balsea to one of the closed off rooms down the hall, and she shut the door, before sighing.

"I could _kill_ that man," she began, her tone harsh. She looked to me and then sighed again. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way...or anyway at all, really."

"Helseth said that King Athyn Llethan was my father," I instantly said.

Balsea's expression darkened again.

"He is," she replied. "Of course, no one can confirm that, but he is."

She paused.

"I was young, once," she explained. "I was born in Skyrim, but both my parents were not from there. My mother's family were trader's from Blacklight, and my father – a Bosmer – was originally from Valenwood. It's the reason why I and my siblings - along with you – are so short."

She chuckled slightly.

"My parents eventually decided to settle back in my mother's home," she explained. "After my father died, my mother was...distant from me. Eventually, we had a disagreement, and I left for Mournhold, without a penny to my name. I eventually became a servant girl at the palace, rising through the ranks until I met the king. I was honored."

She smiled, remembering.

"But Athyn was bitter, and lonely. Eventually, he started asking for my company more and more until…"

She stopped, and sighed.

"Your father," Balsea continued, "was the love of my life. Or, at least, I _thought_ he was at the time. He just wanted a little fun to forget that he was married to... _her,"_ she spat the last word. "We both hated Ravani, but he hated her more. Understandable, as he was _married_ to her. He told me he married her because he was expected to, but not because he loved her. But he told me he loved me for who I was, and I believed him. I did everything he asked of me. How could I refuse the King?"

Something about this story seemed eerily similar to another story I had heard once, and then I suddenly remembered why.

 _Mashti._ Balsea's story reminded me of Mashti's. Julan and I had a lot more in common than I had originally thought, it seemed. I couldn't help but feel my heart sink a bit upon realizing this.

"In the end, I paid the price for it. I'm sure I wasn't the first. I probably wasn't the last." Balsea let out a sigh, and I took this opportunity to speak.

There was something else.

"I found an old letter in some of the public records," I said. "About deceased slaves. It appeared to have been signed by the same person as the one who signed the note that was left with me."

Balsea nodded.

"Yes, that's right," she said. "Nidala and Bederi. Although that wasn't who you knew them as."

I wasn't expecting that.

 _Who_ I _knew them as? I_ knew _them?_

"Who were they?"

"They were runaway slaves from Firewatch, a Telvanni territory in the very northern parts of Morrowind. Although I thought it odd at first."

"Why?"

"You don't see Dunmer slaves very often," Balsea explained. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, not for the first time that day. I couldn't help but remember Falura, the former slave who became a bride to an Ashkhan. She, who had told me of her story, mentioning that Dunmer slaves were uncommon and highly valued.

"But they exist," I pointed out. "They might be rare in comparison to Argonians or Khajiit being slaves, but potentially anyone can be sold into slavery in the right circumstances."

I resisted the urge to throw up when talking about this. Slavery - and just how common it was in Dunmer society - made me feel sick.

"I know," Balsea continued. "I later found out their stories. They were sisters, who had apparently been born in Vvardenfell to travelers. They were later kidnapped by bandits, and separated from their mother after their father had been killed. Nidala told me they never found out what happened to their mother," Balsea's expression darkened.

"I cannot imagine the brutality and horrors they must have faced," she continued. "Nidala told me they eventually escaped with a companion, and ran, stealing what was necessary for them to survive."

"What happened to their companion?" I asked.

"I was told he died," Balsea replied. "Until his death, he was planning on taking them to Black Marsh, but as Nidala had no idea what it was like, she decided to take herself and Bederi to Mournhold, where I found them in the Great Bazaar, practically starving to death in the secluded corners of the city."

"Then how did you find them to begin with?"

"Bederi tried to steal some of my gold," Balsea replied. "I offered to fake their deaths and have them live in the Palace, working for the King. No one really ever noticed that they were there, except for me and Ararvyne, the King's brother."

Balsea paused, looking at me in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I was told that this...Ararvyne...was someone who I knew," I said. "Dranen Therayn."

Balsea nodded.

"Ararvyne eventually fell in love with Bederi," she explained. "He wanted to be with her, but couldn't. She was a servant girl, and he was a noble. So they ran away together and changed their names and hid. Ararvyne became Dranen, and Bederi became Llethsea."

That explained a lot actually. Why I couldn't find any records of them past a certain date. No marriage records, or births or anything. Were Dranen and Llethsea even actually married? I had no idea.

"Eventually, Nidala and I found them," Balsea continued. "They were living in Godsreach. They even had a daughter by this point."

"Eriama?"

Balsea nodded.

"I don't think Nidala ever quite forgave Ararvyne for 'stealing her sister,' as she put it, but she loved her niece," she continued. "I, myself, also had a child by that point."

"Me."

"Yes," Balsea said. "I was afraid for you. I was afraid that when we were found - and we would be, as Athyn and Ravani knew of your existence - that you would be hidden or killed or some other terrible thing. Ravani was cold and intimidating, and a hateful, jealous woman.

"So I asked your uncle to take you," Balsea continued. "He had been planning on moving the family to Cyrodiil, as to avoid notice. He had been gambling, so he could win the coin to take care of Bederi. He didn't even stop to consider work, as the man had never worked a day before in his life. And then, soon enough, the family was in debt. But that wasn't the only pressing concern.

"The loan shark who he borrowed from knew who he really was," she continued. "It was only a matter of time, but the loan shark threatened to tell the authorities who he was if he didn't pay up, and Ararvyne couldn't afford it. So he made plans to be moved to Cheydinhal in Cyrodiil, with you in tow. I heard that shortly after her sister's death, Nidala took the name of Serethi and married Ararvyne. I was surprised to hear this, but then realized it wasn't a marriage of love, just of mere convenience. I suppose, in retrospect, I _shouldn't_ have been surprised; Serethi was never really interested in marrying men. She even left behind her lover – Falena – simply to do this."

Ah! So that explained why Serethi and my father never really showed each other affection while I was growing up. Not only did they not love each other (well, not like _that_ anyway) but Serethi's romantic interests...tended to lie elsewhere. There is no way my father could have given Serethi what she desired.

 _My father…_

Despite what I now knew, I couldn't stop referring to Dranen as my father.

"If they already knew they were taking me, then why did you write that note?" I asked. "Why was I told I was found on their doorstep?"

"It was a note I wrote in case they were ever found by the authorities," she replied. "I gave it to Nidala along with a bunch of forged documents. If anyone chose to investigate them – as I was afraid would eventually happen - they would need an explanation for your appearance. The story of you appearing on the doorstep was a fabrication. It was Bederi herself who gave you the name Ulina."

There was nothing but silence for a few moments, until I spoke again.

"Did you ever find out what Bederi was sick with?"

"Unfortunately, no," Balsea sighed. "But I'd say now that she was going through the early symptoms of Ataxia. She probably caught it as a child in Vvardenfell, and it lay dormant for many years, before she was eventually put out of her misery. It would explain the difficult birth she had with Eriama, and why both she and Ararvyne didn't try for another child. Fortunately, her child wasn't affected by her illness."

So Llethsea more than likely didn't die naturally. She was probably given poison, so she could die a painless death before the Ataxia took her.

"At some point, after Bederi died, the family moved to the Imperial City," Balsea continued. "I never heard from them after that, or anything about you either. Not until I heard that a young Dunmer woman by the name of Ulina Therayn had managed to convince at least two of the Great Houses of Vvardenfell to name you Hortator, and then eventually go from there to defeat Dagoth Ur. And I had a feeling it was you. Helseth's assassination attempts only confirmed it for me.

"I'm sorry, my dear," she finished. "I'm so sorry, but I felt I had to do this. Life in the shadows of the Royals would have been cruel and suffocating. I didn't want that for you. And for what it's worth, Ararvyne and Nidala raised you well."

"I have one last question."

Balsea smiled slightly.

"What was my birth name?"

"Nilau," Balsea said. "I named you Nilau."

Pause.

"It sounds Bosmeri..."

"It is," Balsea said. "It was my father's mother's name. It means 'shining light.' I chose it because you were – and still are – the shining light of my life."

Balsea paused again, and we made eye contact for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I admit, I'm not entirely proud of my past," she continued. "I've made several mistakes. And the biggest one is that I missed out on a great deal of your life. It killed me every day, thinking of you and how you must be doing. What you must be like..."

She paused again, before continuing.

"But I can say now that Aravyne and Nidala raised you well," Balsea smiled slightly. "They raised a woman who would grow up to be a hero. I'm glad to say I left you in good hands...and I'm glad I got the chance to meet you. You truly are a shining light."

* * *

I left Godreach and made my way back to the apartment in the Bazaar, with my heart feeling slightly heavier than it had before.

Ever since last year, when I had found out Dranen and Serethi Therayn were not my real parents, all I had wanted to do was find out who my real family were. But now that I had, I wish I never had.

My real father was well-known to be a glutton and a womanizer behind closed door, and my real mother was just _one_ of his victims. Because that's what she was...a victim. Even if she never realized it herself. And I was direct result of this...I felt tainted.

Perhaps Julan was right. Perhaps I never should have never found out. Perhaps some things were better left buried.

 _Julan._

I felt a pang in my chest when I thought about Julan now. I didn't want to believe that he was gone. That the one I had come to love and trust above all others was no longer by my side. I wanted to believe that when I entered the front door of the place I had come to call home since our arrival in Mournhold, he would give me some kind, yet sarcastic remark and we'd both talk about our day. And he'd tell me I was the Nerevarine and congratulate me for completing the last part of the prophecy.

Except I didn't feel like I was the Nerevarine anymore; I felt like a fraud. Contrary to my original namesake, I felt like the _opposite_ of a shining light. I felt like any sort of happiness I had before was gone and no longer within my reach. I felt like I shouldn't have been the one that survived that day in the Clockwork City.

I felt _numb._

And the worst part was that how I felt only grew worse with time. That day – that _moment –_ was firmly etched into my memory. It would haunt my every waking moment for the rest of my life. The image of Julan being impaled my Almalexia's blade would haunt my dreams every night for the rest of my life. The anger, the grief, the guilt – all of it.

It would never fade.

The house was filled with an uncomfortable silence the moment I entered. No one seemed to be around, and that filled me with dread.

"Fin? Sha?"

I headed towards Shani's room. The door was slightly ajar, and there were sounds of muffled cries from the other side of the door. It was Shani. I knew it was Shani. And I couldn't help but feel an immense amount of guilt for the way she felt.

For it was my fault.

I headed towards mine and Julan's bedroom, and then began to pack. It was high time we got out of this wretched city. I didn't want to spend another moment here; Mournhold was a city filled with misery and pain.

As I was almost finished packing, I heard the door open. I saw Shani, Fin and Aiden standing before me.

"What are you doing?" Shani asked, her tone weary.

"Leaving," I stated. "You can come with me back to Vvardenfell if that is your wish, but I can't stay here."

"None of us can," Fin admitted.

For a few moments, silence filled the room. And then, soon enough, Aiden spoke.

"It feels like this city is out to get you, Ulina," he said. "I know the Temple is. It's only a matter of time before they come for us, too."

Well, that settled things, didn't it?

Within the next few days, after a hectic journey back, I found myself back in Vvardenfell, in the city of Balmora, with Fin, Shani and Aiden, while trying to keep a low profile and not attract too much attention. We were all staying at the Eight Plates, and Fin was trying to crack open her kwama eggs, but to no avail. I couldn't help but remember how it felt when I first came here, and how frustrating those eggs were.

"Fin, you crack open the egg like this," I heard Shani say, and then attempt to demonstrate. I didn't hear much after that, for I wasn't paying attention.

What was I going to tell Mashti? Or the Ahemmusa? I had no idea how I was going to tell them about Julan's death. I still could hardly believe it myself. I couldn't believe the best friend, and the one I had come to love most was dead.

All I had left of Julan was his cremated remains and the few belongings he had left behind in his old rucksack, and I had yet to go through them yet.

As soon as I left the room, I thought I heard familiar footsteps behind me. Shani had run to catch up with me.

"Ulina! Ulina, wait!"

I turned around.

"Can you get us to the Ahemmusa and back with your ring, or do we have to use recall spells for that?" I asked.

"I can get us there, no problem," Shani answered. "But do you know what you want to tell Mashti?"

I sighed.

"No."

I thought back to the first few days I had met Mashti, and the threats she had made. She was certainly going to hate me now. She was going to blame me for her son's death, and I didn't blame her one bit.

"I'm sorry, Sha. I shouldn't have brought either of you to that place."

"You didn't force us," she reminded me. "We would have gone anyway. Especially Julan. Ulina, you _know_ how stubborn he could be. He would have gone with you no matter what you told him. It isn't your fault."

Shani took my hand.

"Fin and Aiden know we're going for the day," she stated. "Perhaps two, because I want to say goodbye to the camp."

That took me aback for a few minutes.

" _What?"_

"I'm leaving the Ahemmusa," Shani stated. "I don't forget where I come from, but that life...it was never really mine. Fin wants me to travel with her. And...I think want to go. I love her. But I want to say goodbye to my old life first."

I nodded. I understood.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Within seconds, the two of us appeared in front of Kaushibael Camp. A lot had changed here in a year. The skulls in front of Mashti's yurt were gone. There were crates in front of what was Julan's yurt. The campsite was messier.

Mashti sat before the fire, seemingly in prayer, until she looked up and saw us. Shani turned to me with a slightly nervous smile.

"You go," she said. "I need to take care of a few things."

With that, she turned around, and headed for the direction of Ahemmusa camp. I turned to Mashti, prepared to tell her what had happened, and then -

"I know," was her greeting, her voice solemn. I said nothing, instead trying to come up with any kind of response.

"How -?"

" _Because he was my son,"_ Mashti suddenly spat. "My _only_ son. And he was my _life_. It was almost as if there was a connection that replaced the one we had while I still carried him. I _felt_ it the moment that connection severed. And for the first time in my life, I actually had a message from Azura, confirming it."

"I'm sorry, Mashti."

She turned from me and looked wearily into the fire.

"My son loved you," she continued. "He told me, just before you left last year, that he wanted to marry you. He was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

Those words caused my heart to skip a few beats. This was news to me.

"It makes sense that he would have given his life for you," she finished this words with a hint of bitterness.

"I never wanted him to," was what I said. "I loved him."

I took the urn out of my rucksack, and gave it to Mashti.

"I don't completely understand Ashlander burial customs," I admitted. "But I couldn't leave him there. I just…."

"I know," Mashti stated. She looked at the urn for a few seconds. "These are his ashes. They may not be his bones, but they are his remains nonetheless, and his spirit shall still be freed."

She turned to me again.

"Ulina, ai...I thank you," she smiled slightly. "Thank you spending time with my son, teaching him how to be a better man. In the end, he died honorably. And for an Ashlander, there is no better way to die."

The Ahemmusa had a funeral for Julan, and buried his remais next to his father's, in the Ahemmusa Burial Grounds. Shani and I attended, and then left back for Balmora the next day. Fin and Aiden were still waiting for us when we got back, and Shani ran to give Fin a hug. Aiden nodded when he saw me.

"Ulina," he greeted. "Do you mind walking with me?"

I shrugged, and we both left Fin and Shani to their own devices, and began walking around Balmora together, until we stopped just on the outskirts of the city, near the Odai River.

"I think I'm going to return to Cyrodiil," Aiden began.

I looked up at him. Aiden had changed an awful lot in the past year. When I met him, he was an inexperienced boy. Now he was a young man, with enough combat experience to serve him on his journey.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said. He ran his fingers through his brown hair. "I never told you this, but I got a letter from my aunt Sabrinda while we were still in Mournhold. I was going to tell you this, but by that point, you were already in search of all the parts to Trueflame."

And by the time I had found them all, Almalexia had sent us both to the Clockwork City. No wonder Aiden had come in looking all pale.

"What does she want?"

"My uncle died, shortly after I was sent here, and now my cousin Laura has gone missing," Aiden explained. "She said that I was the only family member other than her new husband she has left. I should go see her, and help her find Laura. Who knows what happened to her? She could be in danger."

"Will you be alright, then?" I asked.

"I don't know, Ulina, you trained me. You tell me?"

We looked at each other for a few moments, and I nodded.

"I should know better than to ask," I said after a few moments. "You survived Almalexia almost killing you. I think you can take a trip back to Cyrodiil."

"I suppose I can."

"I wish you luck, my friend," I said.

"And I to you, Ulina," Aiden responded. "And I to you."

Several hours later, Aiden took the last ship back to Cyrodiil from Seyda Neen, the city I had arrived to Morrowind from almost two years ago now. Fin, Shani and I waved from the docks, before the two of them went into the nearby inn. I almost went with them, but turned around instead.

As I had tried to tell most of the people of Morrowind the truth of the events, I was treated with disdain. Considering the disdain the Dissident Priests had received over the Eras for trying to telling the truth, I wasn't surprised.

I couldn't help but think back to _The Stranger,_ and then one particular verse came to mind.

 _Wicked stalk him, righteous curse him._

 _Prophets speak, but all deny._

There was no one at the docks. The sun was setting ahead. I stood up, closed my eyes and then dived into the water before me. The water was cold against my skin, and my clothing became heavier, but I didn't care.

I stayed under water for a few moments, but came back up again after a few moments. It had gotten darker. The tide was coming in.

 _Fin and Shani can wait for me a while._

I dived back under the water, and swam for miles, not thinking or caring just how far I went, for I just wanted relief.

And so after that, I stayed under the water, happily feeling the cold seep through my clothing, while trying to prepare for this new sense of loneliness I hadn't known before.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _5_ _th_ _of Rain's Hand, 3E 429_

Months passed.

It was now the month of Rain's Hand, and the fifth of that month. My twenty-first birthday. I didn't do much to celebrate it, as I didn't really feel like it. I didn't feel like doing much at all, actually. The people of Morrowind had made it fairly clear they didn't want my presence anymore after they had heard I had killed Almalexia, and that her fellow tribunes were dead by her hand.

No one wanted to believe my story, except for the Palace, and my friends. And even then, I decided they would be better off without me anyway.

Two weeks before, I left a note behind for Fin and Shani, telling them I needed to be on my own, and that I didn't know when I would be back. And that was the truth of it. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for leaving the note behind, for I knew it was a bit cryptic and they would both worry as to where and how long I would be gone, especially since I left my telepathy ring behind, as if I had not Shani would try to contact me.

But they both knew I was also more than capable of taking care of myself. Eventually, they would figure out I was alright and move on with their lives.

I didn't want to be in Morrowind anymore.

Soon enough, when passing through Ald-ruhn, I heard a man complaining to passersby about a lost airship in a far off island to the North.

In time, I gathered my belongings, and traveled to Khuul, where boats to Solstheim departed from. I sat above deck, watching the island of Vvardenfell - and the entire province of Morrowind - disappear before my eyes, telling myself I would be back one day.

Except, I never really did come back.

Azura never bothered me again, since the Nerevarine Prophecies were completed. But that didn't mean there weren't others, as I soon found out once I reached the snow.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, and for being patient during my many hiatuses and erratic updates during the year. I've had a complicated past two years. I'm going to be honest in saying that I'm not entirely happy with the end draft of City of Mournhold, but I'll put off a rewrite for now.**

 **It's gonna be awhile, as I want to take a break and focus on other stories, but the third and final installment in Ulina's story, _The Bloodmoon Prophecy,_ should be out sometime in 2018. Thanks everyone, stay tuned.**


End file.
